mi amigo el hombre lobo
by hikarivocaloid
Summary: hatsune miku es una chica normal que se muda a un pueblo.todo es normal,nueva casa,nueva escuela y amigos... pero algo extraño merodea por el barrio de noche.es mi primer fanfic...  O
1. Chapter 1

Era su primer dia de colegio. _"vamos vamos"_ decía un hombre a su hija. Quien estaba todavía remoloniando en su cama. Ella era muy parecida a su madre, tenia los ojos del mismo color que su pelo: celeste-verdosos. Aunque su pelo era mas larga, le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

_"Un rato mas…. Es muy temprano"_-chillaba ella.

_"pero hija, son ya las 6:49. Queres llegar tarde en tu primer dia de escuela?"_-decia su padre.

_"6:49?PORQUE NO ME LODIJISTE ANTES?NO PUEDE SER!"_ T_T

_"Entonces cambiate y baja a tomar el desalluno"_

_"Hai!"_

Saliendo de la habitación-ha… y hacelo rápido, miku.

Ella era hatsune miku, tenia 16 años. Vivía en el centro de Tokio, pero se mudaron a un pueblo algo lejano de los suburbios, por temas de padre trabajaba de mecanico de aviones, mientras que su madre era azafata .muchas veces tenían que viajar por algunos días fuera del país dejando a miku sola pero ella siempre se las arreglaba. Este era su primer dia de escuela desde que se había mudado, aunque las clases ya habían empezado.

Miku: Buenos días mama. bajando por las escaleras y acercándose a la mesa para sentarse a desallunar.

Madre: Buenos días miku. Estas nerviosa por hoy?-sirviendo el desalluno.

Miku: si, algo. hoy no tienen que ir a trabajar?

Padre: bajando sentándose a desallunar-hoy no, pero mañana si.

Miku: a ok. Ya termine y me voy lo mas rápido que pueda porque son las 7:10 y las clases empiezan a las 7:25.

Padre y madre: suerte en la escuela!

Miku: arigato -cierra la puerta y se va.

Al llegar se encuentra con un edificio grande color de blanco en el cual habían muchos chicos y chicas que ingresaban en el. En la escuela, los alumnos ingresaban con uniforme. Las chicas vestían una remera blanca y una pollera corta color azul oscuro, y los hombres vestían una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con un pantalón largo azul.

Mientras que miku miraba como era su nueva escuela, una chica que pasaba por detrás de ella se le quedo mirando, pero luego de unos minutos le dijo:

¿?:yo que vos entraría si no queres perder tu clase… -_-

Miku: se da vuelta-he?

¿?:que si yo fuera vos entraría a la escuela antes de llegar tarde…

Miku: A cierto… gracias por decirlo XD.

¿?:como es que esta chica entro a la escuela?¬¬

Miku: (pensando)salón 18…creoes este-buscando su clase.

Luego de encontrarla va a entrar pero la profesora que también estaba por entrar al salón la detiene.

Profesora: Sos la nueva alumna no?-le pregunta.

Miku asiente con la cabeza.

Profesora: Perfecto. esperame aca afura asi le aviso a los demás alumnos y te hago pasar para presentarte.

Miku: esta bien.

La profesora entra al salón y saluda a todos los chicos.

Profesora: Muy bien chicos. Hoy recibimos a una nueva alumna y espero que sean buenos con ella. ENTENDIDO?-mirando a todos con cara de mama regañona.

Alumnos: HAIIIII!^^U

Profesora: esta bien- viendo asia la puerta- podes pasar.

Miku entra al salón con panico esenico, ya que TODOS la miraban.

Profesora: Bueno… es hora de que te presentes.

Miku: esta bien. Mi nombre es hatsune miku. Tengo 16 años, vengo del centro de Tokio y me mude por cuestión de trabajo de mis padres. En fin, espero que nos llevemos bien. ^^

Silencio en todo el lugar….

Profesora: ok miku. Sentate en el banco de la punta.-dijo señalando un banco al fondo a la derecha cerca de la ventana. Para su suerte estaba vacio, asi que no tendría que hablar con nadie hasta la hora del recreo.

Asi pasaron las 2 horas, miku miraba por la ventana aburrida, ya que la materia que esta profesora daba era nada mas ni nada menos que historia X_X. Asi pasaron las 2 horas hasta que por fin toco el timbre del recreo.

EN EL RECREO

Miku: este lugar es grande…y muy lindo.

¿?:Vos sos la chica que casi mas llega tarde?

Miku: Si, y vos sos?

¿?: oh, claro ,nosotras no nos presentamos jejej. Me llamo megurine luka.

Miku: mucho gusto, soy hatsune miku y soy nueva en el colegio.

Luka:si ya me parecía :P. como sosnueva quiero presentarte a mis amigas ^^.

Miku:ok.

Luka era un chica con pelo color rosado, con ojos azules. Parecía ser una persona madura.

Luka lleva a miku a conocer a sus amigas.

Luka: ellas son meiko y gumi.

Meiko era una chica de pelo castaño corto, gumi era una chica de pelo color verde, también corto. Ambas parecían de la misma edad que luka.

Meiko y gumi: mucho gusto. :)

Miku: hola.

TOCA EL TIMBRE OTRA VEZ AVISANDO EL FIN DEL RECREO.

Miku: fue un recreo MUY corto

Gumi: que clase te toca ahora miku?

Miku:se fija en el itinerario- matematicas .*

Meiko: jeje..que embole.:P

Se va cada una a su aula. Pasa el tiempo hasta la hora de la salida.

AFUERA DEL COLEGIO.

MIKU: PORFIN!PRIMER DIA QUE VENGO A CLASES Y YA ES MUY EXIGENTE.

En ese momento oye un gran alboroto que viene desde la entrada del edificio(colegio).

Miku: eh?-mira para atrás.

Ve un monton de chicas que parecen estar rodeando algo. Justo ve pasar a gumi cerca de ella.

Miku: que están rodeando esas chicas?O_O

gumi: diras a quien están rodeando?.

En eso sale un chico que parece de unos 18 años, con el pelo color azul al igual que sus ojos. estaba tan rodeado de chicas que apenas podía avanzar.

gumi: tengo suerte de no estar tan loca como ellas -_-"

miku: y donde están luka y meiko?

Las 2 ven a una castaña y otra rosada que intentan salir de esa masa formada por fangirls.

Luka y meiko: uff! Salimos enterasXD

Gumi: no mientan, que si pudieran le arancarian los pelos para tenerlos de recuerdo.

Meiko: no es cirto._*

Gumi: como sea ¬¬U

Luka: hey miku nos vamos juntas?

Miku: si claro. Venis meiko?

Meiko: no, mi casa queda para el otro lado.

Miku: y vos gumi?

Gumi: no, vivo a dos cuadras de la casa de meiko.

Miku: ok. Nos vemos ^^

Gumi: chau ¡

Meiko:chau!

DE CAMINO A SUS CASAS, LUKA CHARLA CON MIKU

Miku: las 2 parecen ser buenas.

Luka: los son… pero un consejo. Nunca saque el tema y digas nada con la palabra "zanaoria"

Miku:?

Luka:gumi es adicta a las zanaoria, podría meterse 3 en la boca. Todas juntas.

Miku: O_OU enserio?

Luka:sip. Y meiko es adicta al sake(cerveza) pero es muy graciosa cuando esta ebria:P

Miku: aja ^^U. em… y como es el barrio?

Luka: es muy tranquilo…pero…

Miku: pero? Pero que?

Luka: pero en el barrio siempre dicen que hay algo que anda por ahí en la noche.

Miku: algo?-siente un escalofrio por la espalda.

Luka: si…. Pero nunca les hago caso… son historias de viejas chismosas.

Miku: y desde cuando es esa historia?

Luka: ni idea, cuando me mude hace 5 años ya estaba, y es mas… luego de unos meses de mudarnos una vecina enloqueció diciendo que había visto unos ojos que la miraban por la ventana. Al dia siguiente la llevaron al loquero.

Miku: que horror O_OU

Luka: si pero no te enganches con esas cosas. Bueno, nos vemos

Miku: a donde vas?

Luka: esta es mi casa-abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Miku: a claro jejej^^U-se va

La casa de miku quedaba a 4 cuadras de la de luka.

MIKU:-pensando-ojos que la miraban por la ventana?supongo que pertenecían a una cara, porque jamás vi ojos flotando en el aire aunque de ser asi, talvez si estaba loca -_-U- entrando en la casa- ya llegue.

Padre: hola hija, como te fue?

Miku: aburrido… pero conoci gente nueva.

Madre: que bueno.

Padre: bueno, nos vamos.

Miku: pero si nos acabamos de mudar T_T

Madre: no no… NOSOTROS nos vamos porque adelantaron el vuelo para hoy a la noche… y tenemos que estar ahí antes.

Padre: además podes cuidarte sola.

Miku: aja…

Padre: -saliendo por la puerta- chau, nos vemos.

Madre: cuidate y en lo posible, no quemes la casa.

Miku: si si…chau.¬¬

YA DE NOCHE

Miku: hora de dormir! estoy muerta. X_X

Luego de unos minutos se queda dormida. Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, no había ni un ruido en toda la casa, miku dormía tranquila como si hubiera estudiado todo el dia para una prueba de historia de esas en las que te quedas dormido con tan solo ver las paginas del libro. Pero se escucha un ruido en el techo como si alguien saltara en el. Miku se despierta de golpe y casi se cae de la cama.

Miku: que fue eso? O_O

Pero no se escucho nada mas…

Miku: mmm… iria a investigar pero tengo mucha fiaca =_=


	2. Chapter 2

YA DE MAÑANA

Miku: que habría sido ese ruido de ayer?-tomado en desalluno. Luego de desallunar y prepararse para el colegio, mientras que va saliendo de su casa decide mirar el techo para ver que fue lo que hizo ese ruido en la noche.

Miku: wow… sea lo que sea que se haya caído en mi techo, ya no esta. Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE CASI ME LO ROMPE!:I- saliendo a la calle y llendo para la escuela.

En el camino pasa abuscar a luka asi se van juntas. Al llegar a la escuela se encuentran con gumi.

Gumi: hola chicas!

Luka y miku: hola gumi!

Miku: donde esta meiko?

Gumi: conociéndola diría que anoche bebió de mas y se quedo dormida.^^U

Luka: seguro.

Ya eran las 10:30 hs. Cuando meiko llega al colegio.

2º RECREO

GUMI, LUKA Y MIKU:MEIKO!

Meiko: jeje… llegue!

Luka: si….llegaste, pero tarde!

Meiko: lo se…es que…

Gumi: tomaste de mas?

Meiko: no es eso!¬¬*

Miku: entonces?

Meiko: es que… em…. Estuve… estudiando, SI ESO!

MIKU: asi? Y para que?

Meiko: para…eh… ingles.

Gumi: pero si no hay prueba…

Meiko: pero a mi me gusta estudiar ingles :3

Luka: si claro¬¬

LUEGO DEL COLEGIO.

Miku:-fuera de la escuela-tienen algo que hacer hoy?

Gumi: no porque?

Miku: como en casa estoy sola, estoy aburrida U.U

Meiko: vallamos al shopping !

Luka: yo voy.

Gumi: voy si compramos zanaorias en el camino *¬*

Meiko miku y luka: ok ^^U

EN EL SHOPPING

Dentro del lugar, luka camina tranquila viendo ropa detrás de la vidriera, mientras que gumi y miku corren y juegan por ahí como si ambas tuvieran 10 años. Meiko está comprando bebidas en un kiosco que hay cerca cuando ve a un chico de azul con bufanda(el mismo de la escuela) un poco nervioso, que camina cerca de donde están miku y gumi.

Meiko: oigan… ese es..- se da cuenta que nadie le hace caso. OIGAAAAAAAAAAN!

Miku luka y gumi: eh?

Miku: -choca con alguien y cae al piso( ese alguien también se cae)

Miku: UPSS!...LO SIENTO!.

¿?: no importa-le da la mano para levantarse-estas bien?

Miku:-mira hacia arriba-s-si , gracias.-se termina levantando

¿?:sos la chica nueva del colegio no? Me llamo kaito shion… mucho gusto^^

Miku: mucho gusto soy hatsune miku y ellas son mis amigas-mira a luka, meiko y gumi, quienes miraban de lejos esa esena con cara de O_O por lo que había pasado.

Miku: -.-" en fin… que hacias por aca?

Kaito:jaja..em…estaba…em…uyendo^^U

Miku: de quien?

Kaito: de mis fans…estaba con mis amigos paseando cuando veo que una gran cantidad de chicas venia para nuestro lado…asi que Sali corriendo^^U

Miku: jeje…que feo.

Se oyen ruidos de pasos MUY apurados…

Kaito y miku: eh?O_OU-ven un monton de chicas que corren para donde ellos estaban

Kaito: mejor me vemos.-corriendo asia otro lado.

Miku: ok, nos vemos ^^ -viendo como kaito corre mientras es seguido por una orda de fans. O_O"

Luka, gumi y meiko corren hasta miku.

Luka: QUE FUE ESO?

Miku: eh?

Meiko: lo que luka quiere decir es… HABLASTE CON EL CHICO MAS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO Y LE HABLABAS COMOSI FUERA CUALQUIERA…

Miku: pero creo que eso no lo afecto…

luka: pues eso fue mucha suerte, porque si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar no sabria que decirle. .

Miku:-algo ingenua-porque?

luka y meiko:-con aire de soñadoras- PORQUE ES MUY LINDO!*¬*

MIKU: era lindo, pero no me atrae mucho. :P

Gumi: a mi tampoco, el y su hermana son MUY populares por su voz.¬¬

Miku: su hermana? tiene hermana?

Meiko: que si tiene hermana? tiene muchos hermanos y hermanas.

Miku: O_OU en serio?

Luka: sip, algunos de sus hermanos son: akaito, nigaito, kikaito, mokaito, kizaito, haito.

Meiko: algunas de sus hermanas son: kaiko, kikaiko, akaiko.

Miku: wow… son muchos!

Gumi: si pero solo kaito y kaiko van a nuestra escuela.

Miku: y como es kaiko y porque no apareció en estos días ?

Gumi: 1-es igual que kaito solo que mas bajita y es mujer y 2- esta enferma, pero al parecer va a estar mejor para mañana…

Miku: como lo saben? -_-

Luka: pues vamos a la misma clase, genio -3-

Miku: asi…jeje ^^U

Meiko: bueno… me tengo que ir mañana hay prueba de química. D:

Gumi: cierto, yo también me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Miku: ok. Luka, nos vamos juntas?

Luka: claro ^^.

Viajan en colectivo hasta sus casas. Cuando llegan, luka se despide de miku, y entra a su casa. Miku sigue caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Miku: por fin llegue! Estoy muerta X_X . lo peor es que en TODO el camino hasta aca sentí que me observaban _*

Miku: creo que una ducha me va a hacer bien ^o^.-se va a duchar-.

Mientras miku se bañaba, afuera estaba anocheciendo. Cuando ella termino, se preparo la terminar, fue a su pieza para poder hacer la tarea, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y además se sentía sola.

Ya era muy tarde, miku se había quedado dormida hace un buen rato, haciendo la tarea de biología.

Miku: Z Z Z Z Z Z….. –Se escucha un ruido en el techo-

¿?:ah!

Miku:-se despierta de golpe- QUE FUE ESO? o_o

SILENCIO ABSOLUTO…

Miku: odio quedarme sola en casa T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana y la pobre miku no podía dormirse. sea lo que fuese habia sonado muy cerca de su ventana, y eso la habia dejado con miedo ya que podía ser un ladron que intento robarle. Por suerte para ella, sus padres ivan a volver por la tarde.

RING! RING! RING!-sono el despertador.

Miku: -_- no dormi nada… talvez no vaya hoy…-decia mientras se tapaba con la frazada.

Miku: además…no tengo nada importante para hoy.-pensando- si voy, en historia me duermo y en matematicas me repudro-fin de pensamiento-mejor me quedo.- acostándose nuevamente.

¿?: que vaga.

Miku: EH?-mira asia la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama pero no puede ver nada porque todavía esta obscuro.

Miku: debo de estar imaginando cosas. vuelve a acostarse.

Luego de unos minutos vuelve a quedarse dormida. Una figura entra por su ventana y se acerca. Se le queda un rato viendo y luego vuelve a irse, obviamente por la ventana.

Ya eran las 11:00 y miku sigue durmiendo, hasta que suena su celular.

Miku: hola?-responde algo dormida.

Luka: miku? porque no viniste a clases hoy?

Miku: es que no me sentía muy bien que digamos.

Luka: que lastima… quería presentarte a kaiko shion. Pero será mañana.

Miku: si… eso creo.

Luka: y como se siente estar sola en una casa?

Miku: horrible… no solo me siento sola, sino que de noche es peor. X_X

Luka: cuando mis papas se van siempre organizo un pijama party o algo asi para no sentirme sola.

Miku: tal vez organize uno cuando mis viejos se vuelvan a ir… pero hoy vuelven.

Luka: jeje ok.- se escucha a alguien del otro lado del teléfono, junto a luka- señorita megurine… no se puede estar en clase con celular. Va a tener que dármelo.- se corta la llamada.

Miku: creo que la metí en lios…. ^^U – se levanta de la cama-mejor arreglo todo para cuando vengan mis papas…

Luego de desayunar, miku se veste y comienza a limpiar todo para cuando vengan sus padre.

A las 15:57 de la tarde, sus padres llegaron a la casa.

Madre y padre: volvimos!

Miku: mama papa! que bueno que volvieron!

Madre: veo que cuidaste bien la casa.

Padre: te sentiste sola?

Miku: si bastante…. Pero estoy acostumbrada -_-

Padre: vas a tener que costumbrarte…mas que nada porque mañana tenemos otro vuelo.

Miku: D: QUE? Otra vez?

Madre: si, pero nos vamos a la tarde. Y como te fue en la escuela?

Miku: bien bien….-pensando- que no se den cuanta que no fui. :P

Madre: que bueno.^^

Miku: en fin… estoy aburrida y no se que hacer. :'(

Padre: porque no haces un karaoke?

Madre: cierto, a vos te gusta cantar.

Miku: bueno…. Creo que vamos a tener clase de música mañana. Pero estoy algo nerviosa porque no se que canción cantar.

Madre: ya se te va a ocurrir alguna. ; )

Miku: bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.- se va a su pieza.

Miku: tengo que ver que canción hago….mmm… mañana se me va a ocurrir algo. Por ahora voy a practicar cantando vegetable juice. jeje.-y empieza a cantar.

Miku: Después de cantar- y pensar que la canción la invente viendo un comercial de jugo de verduras .^O^

YA DE NOCHE

Padre: MIKUUU! Ya esta la comida!

Miku: ya voy!- saliendo de la pieza.

EN EL COMEDOR

Miku: que vamos a comer?

Padre: milanesas con ensalada de puerro.

Miku: que rico! *¬*

Madre:-sentándose en la mesa- y que nos contas de nuevo?

Miku: em.. ustedes saben de casualidad si hay algo raro dando vueltas por aca?

Madre y padre: se miran entre ellos- algo raro? Como que?- dicen al unisono.

Miku: no se… solo que en la primer noche sentí como que algo se habia caído sobre el techo y ayer dormi muy mal porque habia escuchado a alguien hablar cerca de mi ventana y cuando me asome no habia nadie.

Ambos padres quedaron viéndola como si estuviera loca o algo asi. Hubo un rato de silencio.

Miku: no me creen?

Madre: no es que no te creyamos …solo que… em…

Padre: em… uy!mira que tarde es! Mañana tenemos trabajo, besos y que duermas bien. ^^U- se van los dos corriendo.

Miku: -_-* - termina de comer y se va de nuevo a su cuarto.

EN SU CUARTO

Miku: a veces me pregunto.. QUE TENEMOS EN COMUN(además del color de ojos y de pelo) MIS PAPAS Y YO? .***. Como sea…¬¬ , mejor me pongo a ver que canción canto mañana.

Mientras que sus padres dormían, ella estaba buscando que tipo de canción iva a cantar en su primer clase de música… todavía no conocía a todos sus compañeros de clases, por lo tanto tenia que encontrar alguna que le gustara y que le saliera bien.

Miku: creo que puedo cantar esta- decía mientras agarraba un hoja que parecía tener la letra de una de las canciones que ella escribió, porque además de cantar le gustaba crear canciones nuevas.

Miku: va a ser mejor que me ponga a dormir si no quiero que pase lo de ayer.

Ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana, miku seguía durmiendo… cuando OTRA VEZ se escucha un ruido.( ya algo repetido -_-").

Miku: - se despierta de golpe… OTRA VEZ.-PERO QUE? OTRA VEZ! Porque no se puede dormir en esta maldita casa?Ò_O. quien es el chistoso?

Nadie responde… hay silencio absoluto.

Miku: ._. Algo me dice que me están tomando el pelo.

Algo le llama la atención afuera de la ventana y entonces se acerca más… ve como 2 luces color azul-verdoso pequeños.

Miku: wow… desde mi cama parecen bolitas atadas con un hilo que flotan en la oscuridad y.. todo eso..¬¬

Se queda pensando un rato…

Miku: Un momento… que hacen un par de bolitas de color colgando en mi ventana? Es mas… ni siquiera veo el hilo que las sostiene…

¿?: HEY! No hables asi de mis ojos! ¬¬

Miku:-se queda atónita luego de ese comentario. HAAAAA!-corre horrorizada asia su cama y se tapa toda. Desde cuando las bolitas de color hablan?

¿?: QUE NO SON BOLITAS! SON MIS OJOS!

Miku: ha… y ojos de quien?

¿?: pues mios -_-UU

Miku: quiero decir que no te veo. ."

¿?:ah… claro..Jeje. -se mete adentro de la pieza.

Miku: mejor prendo la luz porque sigo sin ver… - se levanta de la cama y prende la luz.

Cuando prende la luz y se da vuelta, por fin ve a quien siempre la despierta cuando duerme. Pero se queda muda y palida como la harina al ver que la persona que habia entrado a su cuarto y que siempre le molestaba en la noche era igual a ella…

mismo color de pelo y ojos pero era de sexo opuesto… ósea varón, con el pelo mas corto y al parecer tenia algo raro en la cabeza que no podía identificar bien.

¿?: mejor no?-sonriendo.

Miku:-cae al suelo inconciente de la impresión.

¿?: ups!... esa no me la esperaba O_O

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta…

Padre y madre: miku? Que fue ese ruido? Estas bien?- golpeando la puerta.

¿?:-asustado- ESA TAMPOCO ME LA ESPERABA! Mejor me escondo-se esconde bajo la cama.

Padre y madre: hola? Hay alguien?

Miku: - levantándose del piso-eh? Si si estoy bien, solo me desperté de golpe y me cai de la cama.

Aliviados de escucharla, ambos padres se van otra vez a dormir. Mientras miku se acerca a la cama, en donde el chico que se parecía a ella se habia escondido.

¿?: ya puedo salir?-miku asciende con la cabeza y entonces este sale. Uff! Que bueno, porque ahí abajo estaba muy sucio.-se da cuenta que ella todavía sigue mirándolo.- porque me miras tanto? O_o ES MUY MOLESTO!_*

Miku: tal vez por el hecho de que ambos somos iguales.-_-U

¿?: a si…- se queda pensando un rato-hey! Porque te pareces a mi?

Miku: QUE! VOS TE PARECES A MI.Ò_O

¿?: NO ES CIERTO! YO SIEMPRE FUI ASI!.**

Miku: como sea¬¬ quien sos?

¿?: mi nombre es Mikuo- le extiende la mano-mucho gusto^^

Miku: O_O mi nombre es miku, hatsune miku.-le da la mano en forma de saludo.

Mikuo: quiere decir que nuestros nombres también son casi iguales?

Miku: creo que sí. ESPERA! ESTO NOS HACE HERMANO?

Mikuo: no… somos parecidos y a la vez muy distintos…

Miku: distintos en que?

Mikuo: distintos en especie…

Miku: especie? Que tipo de especie?

Mikuo: la tuya es la especie humana… y la mia…

Miku: especie humana? Y de que especie sos vos entonces? O_O

Mikuo: upss! Creo que dije demasiado-pensando. Yo mejor me voy… chau^^U- se va por la ventana.

Miku: pero que? Porque no me respondió? Como sea, mejor me duermo otra vez porque es muy tarde.- se acuesta y luego de unos minutos se queda dormida otra vez.

Desde una rama de un árbol en frente de la casa de miku.

Mikuo: pensando-por poco y le cuento todo…-se va.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente… en el desayuno.

Padre: hija como dormiste ayer después de caerte de la cama?

Miku: bien, por suerte no me volvió a pasar ^^.

Madre: que bueno. Elegiste alguna canción para hoy?

Miku: si, bah… no estoy muy segura…

Padre: cual elegiste?

Miku: una es la de melt… y la otra es the disappearance of hatsune miku.

Madre: prefiero que cantes melt querida…

Padre: mejor es la otra… me encantan las canciones con partes rapidas.

Miku: después me fijo cual elijo.-termina de desayunar y se va.

yendo para la casa de luka. Miku seguía pensando en lo que habia pasado en la noche… ese chico era igual a ella hasta en el nombre, sin embargo él le habia dicho que eran de distinta especie. " que habrá querido decir con especie?" se repetía ella, hasta que se encontró con luka.

Luka: hola miku ^^

Miku: hola luka-seria.

Luka: que te pasa?

Miku: nada nada… que paso ayer? Te descubrieron con el celular?-en tono de burla.

Luka: si… el profesor me quito el celular pero me lo devolvió después de clases diciendo que si me lo volvia a ver, se lo quedaría él ¬¬*- ambas se rien.

Miku: voy a hacer un pijama party mañana en la noche… venis?

Luka: claro^^.

Llegan al colegio Pero lo encuentran cerrado y con un monton de gente fuera del lugar. Luego llegan meiko y gumi.

Meiko: chicas! Por fi llegan..

Miku y luka: que paso?

Gumi: no dejan entrar a los alumnos al colegio.

Luka: y porque no?

Meiko: no sabemos pero dicen que en un momento van a avisar.

De lejos llegaba kaito con su hermana, quienes al ver a meiko, gumi y luka intentan hacercarse para saber que pasaba.

Kaito: hola chicas ^^

Luka y meiko: hola kaito!-con voz de soñadoras.

gumi y miku: hola!

Kaito: saben que pasa?

Gumi: pues si lo supiéramos, estaríamos más tranquilas, no te parece?¬¬

¿?: cierto…

Kaito: a me olvidaba… miku-chan, ella es mi onee-chan (hermana) kaiko shion.

Kaiko: mucho gusto ^^

Miku: lo mismo digo.

Luka: ya eligieron que canción cantar?

Miku: masomenos…. Oigan… ustedes también tienen hoy clase de música?

Kaiko: nadie te dijo? Las clases de música que hacen en esta escuela es para el concurso de canto que hacen todos los años las escuelas de esta ciudad.

Miku: que QUE?-se queda con la boca abierta. Mira a sus compañeras.-porque no me lo dijeron?

Gumi: lo sentimos, se nos olvido…

Miku: quiere decir que tengo que cantar delante de toda la escuela?

Kaito: sip… pero luego de eso, cuando todos terminan de pasar( osea cuando ya todos cantaron) los maestros eligen a los mejores y los ponen en una clase de música mas especializada para el concurso.

Miku: ME QUIERO MORIR!T_T

Kaito:-se le hacerca y le pone una mano en la cabeza-no es tan malo miku-chan ^^

Miku: ojala que no…

Meiko y luka se quedan mirando la escena quietas y sorprendidas mientras que gumi mira como si nada, ya que kaito no le atraía en absoluto : P.-sale un profesor de la escuela-

Profesor: -hablando por altavoz ya que habia mucho ruido- LAS CLASES VAN A SEGUIR COMO SIEMPRE PERO CON UNA PEQUEÑA MODIFICACION, YA QUE TENEMOS A 4 MAESTROS QUE NO PODRAN VENIR A TRABAJAR- hiso una pausa-LUEGO SE DIRA EL NUEVO HORARIO. POR AHORA PUEDEN PASAR.- diciendo esto, abrió las puertas de la escuela e hiso pasar a todos los alumnos hasta el patio, en donde se harian las "audiciones" para la clase de música.

YA ADENTRO

Gumi: tengo nervios… me pregunto por quienes empezaran a llamar…

Antes de que comenzaran a llamar llega el director para dar un aviso-

Director: antes de empezar con las audiciones obligatorias para la clase de música, quiero presentarles a 2 alumnos nuevos…-un par de chicos se acercaron a donde estaba el director. Eran una chica y un chico, parecían ser gemelos. La chica llevaba un moño grande blanco en la cabeza, era rubia, con ojos azules y de pelo corto. Su hermano era igual a ella pero llevaba el pelo atado con una colita pequeña(seguro tendría el largo de pelo que tenia su hermana).- ellos son kagamine rin y len, y al igual que ustedes van a hacer las audiciones.-los hermanos se miraron entre si y luego miraron al director con cara de "QUE DIJO?"-El director se va y comienzan a llamar alumnos.

Luego de un tiempo, cuando ya habían llamado a casi todos los chicos, fue el turno de kaito…

Profesor de audiciones: shion kaito! Usted sigue!

Kaito: ok.-sube a un esenario que habían puesto en el medio del patio-voy a cantar una canción llamada the ogre and the maiden

LUEGO DE CANTAR

Miku: wow, kaito canta bien.^^

Luka: solo bien? El canta-super ilucionada-hermoso!

Gumi: no exageremos…(nota: gumi ya habia audicionado, lo mismo que meiko)

Profesor de audiciones: megurine luka!

Luka: esa soy yo ^^!-sube al escenario.

Luka: voy a cantar LUKA NI SHITE AGERU.

Luego de cantar

Luka:-se baja del escenario-como estuve?

Meiko, miku y gumi: excelente ^^

Profesor de audiciones: kagamine rin!

Rin: puedo hacer dueto con len?

P.D.A.: si claro.

Rin y len:-suben al escenario- vamos a cantar trick or treat.

después

Rin y len: se bajan y van a sentar en un banco que habia cerca…

Miku: O_OU cantaron muy bien…piensa-no creo que valla a tener oportunidad T_T

Meiko,luka, gumi, kaito y kaiko: cierto ^^U

p.d.a.: hatsune miku! Usted sigue!

Miku:-siente panico escenico otra vez- me toca a mi TTT_TTT – sube al scenario y se da cuenta de que TODOS la veian, en especial los nuevos chicos.

Miku: voy a cantar una cancion llamada the disappearance of hatsune miku.

Cuando termina de cantar hay un silencio total… ya que todos estaban mirandole con la boca abierta.

Miku:-se baja del scenario y se acerca a sus amigos.

Miku: que les pasa a todos?O_o

Kaito: creo que quedaron impresionados por como aumentabas la velocidad a medida que cantabas…

El profesor se acerca a miku- como hiciste eso?

Miku: estuve practicandolo mucho ^^

El profesor se aleja para luego agarrar el altavoz y decir- los siguientes alumnos vallan a la sala de musica:

Kasane teto

Kasane ted

Kagamine rin

Kagamine len

Namine ritsu

Shion kaito

Shion kaiko

Hatsune miku

Magurine luka

Kamui gakupo

Y

megpoid gumi

gumi, miku, luka, kaiko y kaito: si!

Meiko: no me eligieron T_T

a los dos minutes…

p.d.a.: casi me olvido- decia por el megafono- sakine meiko tambien tiene que ir a la clase.

Meiko: uff! Menos mal. :3

Y asi todos se dirigen a sus respectivas clases.

En la clase de musica, todos esperaban a que llegara el maestro.

Mientras miku estaba sentada en su banco, una chica de pelo color entre rosa y rojo, con grandes coletas enruladas se acercaba a ella.

¿?: hola! Mi nombre es kasane teto… y vos sos?

Miku: hola… me llamo hatsune miku ^^

Teto: hey miku, decime… te gusta kaito?porque me parece que es muy lindo y… O¬O

¿?: teto! No molestes a la nueva con tus preguntas! Ò_O

Teto: esta bien U_U-se va.

¿?: perdon pore so ^^U es que tetopuede ser algo molesta con sus preguntas… por cierto, soy ted kasane, el hermano de teto.

Miku: soy miku… no me molestan para nada sus preguntas.

Ted: si vos lo decis ¬¬" - encojiendo sus va.

Entra el profesor.

Profesor: vamos a comenzar clase…lo primero que vamos a hacer es- los mira a todos- armar grupos segun su estilo de voz…

Todos se miran entre sí y después miran al maestro.

Profesor: vamos a ver…- pensando- cada semana los grupos van a ir cambiando… este es el orden:

Grupo nº1:

Megpoid

Megurine

Kamui

Hatsune

Grupo nº2

Kasane(teto)

Kasane(ted)

Kagamine(rin)

Kagamine(len)

Grupo nº3

Sakine

Shion(kaito)

Namine

Shion(kaiko)

Que les parece?- preguntaba a sus alumnos.

Todos- quedaron en silencio, hasta que…

Kaiko: cuantas canciones tenemos que hacer?

Profesor: cada uno a su vez tiene que elegir alguna de las personas que hay en el grupo para hacer un dueto. En total, cada grupo tiene que tener 2 canciones.

Gumi:-susurrando-no hubiera sido mejor hacer grupos de a dos?¬¬

Profesor: empiezen a trabajar en sus canciones y videos , mañana cada grupo va a exponer, y el equipo que gane( el que mejor cancion y video tenga) no tiene tarea en toda la semana que viene.

Todos: SI! \(^O^)/-el profesor se va dejando a los alumnos solos.

Cada grupo discutia que cancion ivan a cantar:

En el primer grupo, gakupo se unio con luka y gumi decidio cantar con miku.

En el segundo grupo, los kasane parecian no llevarse muy bien con los kagamine,por lo tanto cada uno cantaria con su gemelo(como era de esperarse¬¬)

En el tercer grupo habia una pequeña discucion, ya que kaiko queria cantar junto con kaito pero meiko se oponia, mientras que ritsu miraba como al pobre kaito lo samarreaban de un lado a otro entre meiko y kaiko.

Ritsu: creo que no necesitan mi opinion ¬¬U-despues de estar unos minutos viendo la esena, no soporto mas y se abalanso sobre kaito empujandolo hacia atras, lo que hizo separar por fin a ambas chicas pero lastimo la espalda del agoviado joven.

Ritsu: DEJEN DE PELEAR USTEDES DOS!-apuntando a kaito-KAITO, VAS A CANTAR CON MEIKO, KAIKO VAS A CANTAR SOLA Y YO TAMBIEN!

KAIKO:llena de susto por la cara de ritsu-porque tengo que cantar sola? Y porque meiko canta con mi onii-chan?-pone cara dellanto.

Ritsu:-suspirando-porque tu voz no combina con la mia y porque la voz de meiko queda mejor con la de kaito…-es interrumpida.

Meiko: gracias ritsu^^.

Ritsu:... ya que ambos son viejos. :P-con tono de burla.

Meiko y kaito: -_-"

Mientras tanto, en el grupo nº1…

Gakupo y luka: -preguntandole a miku y gumi- ya decidieron que cantar?

Gumi: no, pero en el recreo decidimos ^^

Miku: gumi hace el video y yo la cancion.-de repente se acuerda de algo-oigan!-a gakupo,luka y gumi.-quieren venir mañana a una pijamada que organizo?mis papas no van a estar, y me siento sola…

Gumi,luka y gakupo: claro^^.

Miku va asia el grupo 3º en donde ritsu parecia estar entretenida escribiendo su cancion, meiko y kaiko seguian discutiendo y kaito estaba dibujando un enorme helado en la mesa.

Miku:-acercandose a ellos-les gustaria venir mañana a una pijamada en mi casa?

Ritsu: no puedo mañana… lo siento.U.U

Kaito: encantado, miku-chan.

Meiko: si kaito va, yo voy.

Kaiko: igual yo.-mirada amenazante a meiko.

Miku: ok.-se va.-pensando-ahora falta preguntarles a los kasane y ver si los kagamine quieren venir.

En el grupo 2º, rin parecia tirarle a teto una de sus miradas vez porque hace unos minutos, teto se habia acercado a len para tratar de hablar (ya que en el fondo parecia gustarle) pero este solo le dio la espalda lo que enojo a ted a tal punto de estar completamente rojo de rabia Y comenzo a lanzarle grandes bolas de papel en la cabeza.

Miku se va acercando pero al verlos con una aura oscura rodeandolos(aura de mala onda) se mantiene distante para su seguridad.

Miku: chicos, se que estan ocupados pero quisiera saber si quieren venir mañana a una pijamada que prganizo mañana. Vienen?

Ambos pares de gemelos voltean a verla y ella siente un escalofrio.

Teto: nosotros vamos pero solo…

Ted:… si ellos no van-termina la oracion de su hemana.

Rin y len: opinamos lo mismo.

Miku: y porque no hacen las pases ?

Rin, len, teto y ted: porque no!-disen casi gritando.

Miku:-con MUCHO miedo-es-ta bien… em.. mañana me avisan cualquier cosa.^^UU-se va.

Cuando llega a su casa no encuentra a nadie. Deja su mochila en el sillon y va a la heladera, saca un neji (puerro) que era su comida favorita y antes de irse a su cuarto descubre que habia una nota en la puerta de la heladera.

La nota decia:

"querida miku.

Fuimos a comprar.

Te quieren mama y papa"

Miku: -_-

Se pone a ver la tele en la sala de estar mientras comia el rato llegan sus padre,la saludan y se preparan para almorzar. La madre comienza a cosinar, el padre le ordena a miku que ponga la mesa ya que no hacia nada.

Miku:despues de poner la mesa-hoy viene una amiga para practicar una cancion para mañana. Les molesta?

Padre: claro que no. que cancion van a practicar?

Miku: no sabemos, pero ella hace el video y yo la cancion. Quiero que sea una cancion rara pero que a la vez hable sobre cosas reales o algo asi. No se me ocurre algun nombre para ponerle.

Madre: haber…-pensando y llevandose el dedo indise asia la barbilla-si la cancion va a llevar cosas como temas de la realidad y a la vez no, seria como poner un tema dentro de otro tema diferente y asi susesivamente no?

Miku: exacto.

Madre: como si fuera una mamushka?(no se como se escribe :P)

Miku: una que O_o?

Madre: saca de adentro de un mueble una pequeña muñeca que parece ser de porcelana-esta es una mamushka, una muñeca de origen RUSO con el interior hueco, que a su vez tiene dentro otra muñeca y esta a su vez tambien tiene otra adentro.

Miku: creo que ese nombre me serviria…

Padre: me parece que en Rusia les dicen MATRYOSHKAS.

Miku:entusiasmada- ESA ME GUSTA MAS!:D, gracias-se va a su pieza.

En su pieza, empezo a idear como seria la tonada de la cancion y la letra. Tenia un equipo especial de audio, instrumentos, etc. para poder crear cualquier musica que quisiera. A los 20 minutos llamaron a la puerta, era hora de comer. Se apresuro a bajar,comio con apuro aunque gumi no vendria hasta las 18:00 pero para cuando viniera, ella tendria que haber terminado la cancion karaoke y tener lista la letra. Cuando termino,volvio a subir las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto para que nadie la molestara. Eran las 17:25 hs. Tenia hecha el karaoke(la cancion) y estaba terminando la eso, siente que la llaman desde la sala de estar,asi que baja y se encuentra con que sus padres seguian estando en casa.

Miku: no tenian que ir a trabajar?

Padre: si, pero acaba de llamar una chica que decia que era tu amiga y que venia en un ratito, asi que decidimos quedarnos hasta que ella venga para poder conocerla…

Miku: ya veo-tono de sarcasmo-quieren asegurarse de que no sea algun chico que haya invitado ¿no?.-_-

Madre y padre: noo…-disimulando.

Tocan el timbre de la va y la habre. Saluda y hace pasar a gumi, quien traia una gran bolza.

Gumi: hola, soy gumi.-se presenta con los padres.

Madre: un gusto conocerte gumi ^^

Padre: buenas tardes gumi. Nos quedamos para poder conocerte, pero nos tenemos que ir…-saliendo de la casa junto con su esposa.

Padre y madre: adios!-se van.

Gumi: porque se quedaron tan poco tiempo tus padres?

Miku: estan llegando tarde a su trabajo. Todo por querer asegurarse de que eras mi amiga y no un chico que habia invitado a la casa.

Gumi: ^^U como sea. Tengo el la forma de dibujo pero no puedo hacer el video hasta saber que tipo de musica es.

Miku: la tengo arriva, en mi cuarto. Pero primero quiero saber que traes ahi dentro-señalando la bolsa.

Gumi: traigo ropa para ponernos en mañana en la excibicion y para usar en la animacion del video. Es genial. Queres provartela?

Miku: claro, vos te cambias en la pieza de mis papas y yo en el baño.

La verde(gumi) le entrega el difras que ella "fabrico" y se va al cuarto que miku le indica, mientras que la turqueza(miku) se viste en el baño. Cuando gumi sale de la pieza, sale vestida como si estuviera en epoca de invierno. Llevaba puesta una campera color rojo, su capucha tenia un dibujo como de una boca abierta y un ojo. un par de guantes marrones y un pantalon de rojo tener dos pircins en el lado derecho de sus lavios y tenia pintada su cara, con una franja orizontal en ambas mejillas y en por arriva de la nariz de color negro, de estas franjas a su vez salian pequeñas rayas verticales separadas por apenas algunos cm. Miku salio del baño vestida con una campera sin capucha color verde (con las muñecas de color blanco) al igual que sus pantalones, un par de guantes marrones. Tenia puestos unos audifonos blancos como si estuviera escuchando musica. Tenia pintada la cara con tres franjas orizontales por arriva de su nariz y tres circulos diminutos de negro y celeste en las mejillas, justo debajo de los ojos.

Gumi: me encanta! Parecemos dos dementes!-dice toda emocionada.

Miku: jeje… sos una experta en disfraces. Voy a buscar algunas zanaorias y nejis para comer, mientras subi a mi llendo a su sube las escaleras y encara para el cuarto.

Miku:recogiendo de la heladera las verduras, oye un grito.O_O-sube corriendo por las escaleras.

Miku: pero que…?-cuando esta en frente de su cuarto, la puerta esta abierta de par en par. Gumi se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto a ella estaba el chico peli celeste-verdoso que miraba horrorizado la escena.

Miku: MIKUO!-espantada por lo que paso-QUE HISISTE?

Mikuo: Q-QUE? YO NO HICE NADA!Ò_O

MIKU:se pone al lado de gumi- como que nada? Entonces porque esta tirada en el piso inconciente? Y ademas… porque estas aca?

Mikuo: pues…-sentandose en frente de ella lo mas tranquilo-en primer lugar estaba aburrido asi que decidi venir a visitarte de dia, ya que de noche dijiste que te molestaba porque dormias. En segundo lugar yo estaba oculto en tu armario para darte un gran susto cuando entraras por la puerta, pero al parecer no fuistes vos a quien asuste.-la mira mas de cerca con mucha atencion. Porque tenes pintada la cara?O_O

Miku:se da cuenta que el esta muy cerca y se sonroja-es para un video que tenemos que hacer con mi amiga.

Gumi:despertandose-mm…? que pas..-ve a miku y a mikuo hablando-miku?es tu hermano?

Miku: gumi? Estas despierta! Que bueno… em… es mi hermano gemelo.-mintiendo.

Mikuo: que?-serio-ayer te dije que vos y yo no som-es interrumpido por miku,quien le tapa la boca.

Gumi: asi?-se da cuenta que es mentira-si son hermanos gemelos… porque no tenes eso que tiene en la cabeza?-decia apuntando la cabeza de mikuo.

Miku:?-lo mira detenidamente-que cosa?

Gumi:tiene dos mechones mas grandes parados, como cuernos-se queda pensando-creo que es cornudo-dice con tono de burla.

Miku:jaja.. creo que si.-se rie.

Mikuo: ofendido-no son cuernos.

gumi y miku: entonces que son?

Mikuo: son mis orejas…

Ambas chicas se quedan sin habla, luego de algunos segundos gumi se acerca a mikuo(quien estaba todavia sentado en el suelo sin moverse)y las ve de mas cerca.

Gumi: parese que son de verdad-le toca las orejas.

Miku:se acerca a mikuo tambien-es cierto-se las toca tambien-parecen de gato :3

Mikuo:pensando-esto es muy humillante.

Gumi:se levanta del piso-tenemos que terminar la cancion y el video!

Miku:cierto!-tambien levantandose.

Mikuo: puedo quedarme?

Miku: solamente si despues nos contas que sos y ademas no rompes nada.

Mikuo: hecho.: )

Lo primero que hicieron fue crear el video. Mientras que gumi dibujaba en la computadora de miku el diceño(del video) miku le hacia escuchar la cancion y ella misma cantaba la letra para explicarle la estaba sentado en la cama observando como trabajaban. Cuando por fin terminaron, pusieron el video a prueva,con un sujeto de prueva( osea mikuo).

El video habia terminado, pero el pobre del chico no habia entendido de que se trataba el video y la cancion. Las chicas en vez de explicarle, se sentaron en la cama y lo atacaron con preguntas.

Miku: porque tenes orejas?

Mikuo: pues… esa es una pregunta dificil…

Gumi: porque?._.

Mikuo:algo incomodo-porque si les digo, no van a querer volver a verme o estar cerca…- decia con tono deprimido.

Miku: no es cierto-le pone una mano n el hombro como gesto alentador.

Gumi: vamos! Queremos saber.

Mikuo:bueno.-rendido-yo soy un…-mira para otro lado-un licantropo.

Gumi:un que?._.?

Mikuo:un licantropo!

Gumi: y eso es…?-_-

Mikuo:esquizofrenico-UN HOMBRE LOBO! THE WOLFMAN!.

Gumi: bueno bueno… no tenias que ponerte tan asi…

Mikuo: no te sorprende?-algo confundido.

Gumi:para nada… es mas… simpre quise encontrarme con algo extraño en la vida.-dice en forma tranquila.

Mikuo: que bueno…^^.-mira asia el lado de miku- Y vos que pensas de mi?-ve que miku esta tirada en el suelo.

Eran las 21:30 cuando ambos lograron despertar a miku.

Gumi: por fin despertaste! Hace tiempo que tendria que haberme ido a casa.-regañando a miku.

Miku:no es mi culpa!

Gumi: quiero que recuerdes que no fui yo quien cayo al piso inconciente por tener a un hombre mitad perro…

Mikuo:interrumpe a gumi-lobo -_-

Gumi: lobo en mi pieza por la noche.-termina la oracion.

Miku: cierto U.U

Mikuo:se acerca preocupado-estas bien?

Miku:si… hey! porque venias por las noches?

Gumi: si, acaso te la querias comer O la venias a espiar?-empezaba a burlarse.

Miku y mikuo: QUE?O_O

Mikuo: no es cierto… solo que la primera noche que pase por aca fue por pura casualidad, estaba paseando(o saltando) por ahi y entonces aterrise en tu techo pero cai mal y casi me rompo el tobillo con una de esas malditas tejas..

Miku: ese fue el ruido que oi.

Mikuo: y cuando me levante escuche que alguien hablaba asi que me colgue del arbol mas cercano y me puse a ver quien hablaba, pero todo estaba tan obscuro que no vi a nadie. Pero me parecio divertido molestar a alguien asi que empeze a venir todas las noches. Hasta que ayer me viste asi que me mostre… y fue de pura casualidad que fueras igual a mi.

Gumi: muy interesante…bueno me tengo que ir-saliendo por la van a matar si no llego y mañana tenemos que excivir una cancion.

Miku:esta bien-bajando por las escaleras y llegando a la puerta de entrada-nos vemos mañana.

Gumi:ok.-le susurra-ese chico me agrada bastante…sea lo que sea me parece adorable. Chau!-se va.

Miku:cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta encontrandose cara a cara con tenia una sonrisa socarrona.

Mikuo: y ahora que hacemos?

Miku: yo tengo que preparar la cena e irme a dormir…tengo colegio mañana.-llendo a la cosina.

Mikuo:entiendo-deprimido.

Miku:-lo ve-queres quedarte a comer?

Mikuo:cambia su exprecion de triste a alegre-SI!^^

Miku:esta bien… -comienza a buscar QUE cosinar pero la heladera no era una opcion, ya que lo unico que habia eran 2 puerros y 3 zanaorias que se comienron gumi y ella. Asi que decide llamar a un deliveri y pide una pizza con puerro(le obsesionaban).

Miku:vienen en 20 minutos.-se sienta en el sillon de la sala de estar.-que hacemos mientras?

Mikuo: bueno-se sienta al lado-que tal si me decis quienes vienen mañana a la noche?

Miku:vienen gakupo, luka, gumi, kaiko, kaito, meiko, teto, ted, len y rin. Un momento…como sabias que venian mañana?

Mikuo: pues lo oi con mis orejas.-decia con tono orgulloso.

Miku:-_-U.

Mikuo:puedo venir mañana?

Miku: no creo… quiero decir, si te ven asi –apuntando a sus orejas.

Mikuo: que aguafiestas ¬¬

Siguen charlando hasta que tocan la puerta, traian la pizza. Asi que luego de pagarle, miku le indico a mikuo que fuera al comedor mientras que ella la llevaba a la mesa. Ambos se sentaron a comer,cuando terminaron miku se fue a su pieza y obligo a mikuo a irse.a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida como un tronco, y fue la primera vez desde que se mudo que pudo dormir sin ser despertada por la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Al siguiente dia, se desperto como siempre. Se vistio, desayuno y salio de su casa camino al colegio llevando una bolsa que tenia dentro la ropa que usaria en la llego a la casa de luka, salio la madre y le explico que luka no iria a la escuela asi que simplemente siguio llego se encontro con meiko, quien parecia estar muy feliz.

Miku: hola meiko!

Meiko: hola! Donde esta luka?

Miku: no se. creo que no queria venir a clases hoy.-la mira-porque estas tan feliz?

Meiko: porque hoy vamos a excibir nuestros videos y canciones! Y kaito y yo somos el mejor dueto!-decia orgullosa.

Miku:claro-mirando para otro lado.

Meiko:nota que miku lleva una bolsa-que hay en la bolsa?

Miku: tengo la ropa que voy a usar cuando cante con gumi.

Meiko: hay que usar ropa mientras cantas? Creo que para eso esta el video.

Miku:no hay que usarla pero nosotras quisimos hacerlo igual^^.

De pronto, un chico con pelo azul se acerca a ellas.

Kaito:meiko! Miku! Que bueno verlas… supieron lo que les paso a los 4 profesores que faltaron ayer?-decia con un tono preocupado.

Miku: que paso?

Kaito: al parecer los cuatro murieron desangrados…

Meiko y miku: DESANGRADOS!-decian al unisono.

Kaito: lo que oi, tenian dos agujeros en el cuello como si hubieran sido mordidos por algo.-decia ahora con tono de misterioso.

Meiko: que horrible!-se aferra al brazo de kaito como si tuviera mucho miedo.

Kaito:jeje… se que tal vez te perturbe eso pero podrias dejar de apretarme el brazo? creo que no me circula la sangre ^^U-meiko lo suelta.y que opinas de esto miku-chan?

Miku:si… es espantoso…-pensando-voy a matar mikuo, seguro es su culpa.

Empiezan a entrar al colegio, pero miku comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ya que gumi no en el salon, kaiko estaba sola, ritsu habia estaba sentada junto a ted, rin estaba sentada en su banco pero len estaba parado junto al pizarron como si esperara algo o a no llegaba,gakupo tambien habia faltado, seguro porque sabria que luka no venia, meiko estaba sentada en su mesa, viendo asia la ventana y kaito parecia venir asia miku.

Kaito:hey miku-chan, te importa si me siento en tu banco hoy ? gumi no viene todavia.

Miku:claro, no hay problema ^^.

Cuando kaito se sienta junto a ella, a meiko parece molestarle un poco, extrañamente igual que a len, quien parecia ver a kaito con mala el maestro y todos (los que estaban parados) se clase comienza.

Profesor: muy bien .

Todos parecen ponerse neriosos. Excepto los kagamine, que permanecian serios.

Profesor: shion y sakine. Ustedes van primero.

Meiko se levanta y se pone delante de profesor le hace una especie de señal a kaito, quien se acerca a un gran armario que hay en el salon y saca de el un enorme televisor. Tuvo que ser ayudado por ted y len ya que era algo meiko pone un cd en el reproductor de dvd del televisor.(nota: todos los video que tenian que excibir eran videos karaoke,osea que tenian la musica pero no tenian la voz de los cantantes, lo que permitia que ellos pudieran interpretar sus personajes en vivo)

Meiko y kaito:elegimos la cancion yami no Ou.

rueda video(ver video yami no Ou de kaito en el cual tambien esta meiko)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

luego de terminar

todos aplaudieron y meiko y kaito se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos asientos.

Profesor: eso fue muy siguientes son los kasane.

Teto y ted se levantan de sus asientos y se ponen delante de todos. Ponen el cd y comienzan a cantar kasane territory

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminan tambien son aplaudidos.

Profesor:kaiko shion… donde esta su pareja?

Kaiko:falto, pero igualmente decidimos acerlo cada una por nuestra cuenta.

Profesor: eso no se puede, asi que ambas tiene desaprobada esta tarea.

Kaiko:T_T

Profesor:kagamines! Ustedes siguen. Despues le toca a usted señorita hatsune.

Miku:pensando-mas vale que gumi llegue a tiempo!.

Los gemelos se levantan y ponen a rodar el video.

(esta vez era un cancion mas alegre)

Rin y len:nuestra cancion se llama rin len dan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de cantar, los demas los aplauden y se van a de que el profesor llegara a nombrar al ultimo grupo, gumi entra al salon.

Gumi: uf! Llegue!-venia vestida como en el video.

Miku:por fin!nos toca a nosotras!- se va a cambiar la ropa.

Cuando vuelve, todos se quedan mirando el disfras que traian ambas.

Profesor: ese traje no era necesario… pero se ven bien.

Miku y gumi:nuestra cancion se titulo: MATRYOSHKA!-ponen el video.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termina el video y todos aplauden.

profesor: todas las canciones estuvieron muy bien!asi que la mayoria excepto los que faltaron y kaiko no tienen tarea por toda la semana.

Todos(menos kaiko):SI!

Hora del recreo:

Kaito estaba hablando con kaiko y ted,meiko y teto estaban comprando algo para comer en el kiosco de la escuela y gumi habia ido al baño. Miku estaba sentada en un banco que habia en el gemelos kagamine se acercaron a ella.

Rin: que pasa que estas sola?

Miku: nada, gumi fue al baño y meiko y teto estan comprando en el kiosco.

Len: a que hora tenemos que ir hoy a tu casa?

Miku: vengan a las ocho. asi tengo tiempo de comprar lo que necesite.^^

Rin y len: ok.-se van.

Gumi:regresando del baño-de que me perdi?

Miku: nada interesante…¬¬

Gumi:y… decime que pensas de mikuo?

Miku: que?-confundida

Gumi:a mi me cae bien^^, es mas… me parece que es agradable a pesar que sea un… ya sabes.

Miku: a mi tambien me agrada, pero pueder ser peligroso…

Gumi:a mi me parece muy mansito. Pero oiste lo que les paso a los profesores?

Miku: si,por eso pienso que fue el.

Gumi:hoy le vamos a preguntar.

Miku: le dije que no viniera a la fiesta de esta noche porque podrian verlo y reaccionar mal.

Toca el timbre.

Gumi: como sea, despues hablamos-se va a su curso.

Pasan las dos horas y luego es hora de salir.

Miku:saliendo y llendo a donde estaban meiko y gumi, una chica rubia pasa por su lado y la empuja de manera brusca, pero ella vuelve a retomar el equilibrio y van con sus amigas-es la segunda vez que esa chica me hace eso!-chillaba con enojo.

Meiko: esa es akita neru.

Miku: quien?

Gumi: akita neru. Es vino a la escuela el año pasado. Y por lo que se, se enoja muy facilmente,anda todo el dia mandando mensajes con su celular.

Meiko: creo que actualmente le gusta mucho kagamine len,por eso integra su "club de fans",por lo que creo que no le caes muy bien ^^U

Miku: ya veo -_-U

Se acercan kaito,kaiko,ted y teto.

Teto:que bueno! Estoy sin tarea por una semana!

Ted: ya sabemos, nosotros tambien -_-"

Kaiko: excepto yo T_T

Kaito: lo siento nee-chan.

Gumi: como sea, a que hora vamos a tu casa?

Miku: vengan a las ocho^^.

Todos: ok.

En ese momento gumi nota que en frente del colegio hay alguien que los observa cerca de un arbol. Nerviosa,intenta avisarle a miku quien estaba charlando con kaito, ya que kaiko estaba hablando con una de sus amigas, lily, ted y teto se avian ido junto con gumi y meiko.

Gumi:em…-interviniendo en la conversacion-miku, creo que tenemos que irnos.

Miku:eh? Pero si vos vivis del otro lado….

Gumi:si pero primero tengo que ir para el lado en el que queda tu casa-empujandola asia otro lado-adios kaito

Kaito: adios!^^ nos vemos mas tarde.

Miku:confundida-porque hicistes eso?

Gumi: creo que hay alguien a quien tendrias que prestarle mas atencion ahora-apunta al desconocido de enfrente-ya que todos lo pueden ver.-.-

Miku:-ve al chico que estaba cerca del arbol. Tenia el pelo celeste-verdoso, llevaba una gorra roja con bordes blancos, una remera blanca y un pantalon jean azul. Estaba sonriendo de forma infantil. Las dos chicas se acercaron a el.

Miku:MIKUO!-decia furiosa-que estas haciendo aca? Pueden verte!

Mikuo:seguia manteniendo la sonrisa-dah! … ya lo se,por eso me puse una gorra.-decia en forma burlona.

Gumi:-se rie.

Miku:no es gracioso ¬¬*-dice ofendida y le da la espalda a ambos.

Mikuo:nota que esta ofendida y le abraza el cuello-vamos! No seas tan amarga!

Miku:totalmente roja como un tomate-soltame! No me gusta que hagas eso!-se separa de el.

gumi reia a carcajadas mientras la pobre miku se moria de verguenza.

Gumi: me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mas tarde ^^-saluda

gumi se va dejando a miku y mikuo **solos** otra vez.

Miku: tengo que ir a casa.-se va llendo seguida por mikuo.

Mikuo:llevando sus manos detras de la cabeza mientras camina-no se cual es el problema de que yo aparesca en publico.

Miku:camina rapido-tal vez porque no sos especificamente un humano.

Mikuo:tambien camina rapido-pero no lo notaron, no con la gorra puesta.

Miku:caminando mas rapido-no, pero tambien no me gustaria que en un ataque de histeria lastimaras a alguien, mas si ese alguien son mis amigos o mis padres.

Mikuo:casi corriendo- yo nunca haria eso. Soy muy tranquilo ^^.

Miku:frena de golpe y lo frena a el, lo mira seria-no mientas! Se que atacaste a cuatro de mis maestros…

Mikuo:que QUE?O_O?-la mira sorprendido.

Miku:lo ve con cara de asesina serial- fuistes vos no?

Mikuo: claro que no!-negaba con la cabeza.

Miku:se da vuelta y sigue caminando, mikuo se queda atras.

Mikuo:pensando- no recuerdo haber atacado a algun maestro.

Miku:se detiene, sin darse cuenta en medio de la calle y lo mira-te vas a quedar ahi atras?

Mikuo:pero si yo no…-nota que miku esta en medio de la calle y que justo viene un auto-CUIDADO!

MIKU:con que?-ve que viene el auto a toda velocidad , pero no reacciona de forma rapida asi que casi se la llevan por delante si no fuera porque mikuo corrio desesperado y la saco de la calle a tiempo.

Mikuo:cuando llegan a la vereda ambos se sientan en el piso-UFF!estuvo cerca! Que bueno que llegue a tiempo ¿no?-mira a miku,quien estaba con cara de impresion-te pasa algo?

Miku:n-nada-dice sin mirarlo-excepto que casi me arrollan-lo mira.

Mikuo:si, pero no paso-dice levantandose-vamos, creo que tenes que prepararte para tu fiesta-le extiende la mano y la ayuda a levantarse.

Miku:ok.-comienzan a caminar,hasta que llegan a su casa, entra a su casa y se despide de mikuo-bueno, nos vemos.-dentro de su casa y casi cerrando la puerta-y gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de dejar su mochila en su pieza, baja las escaleras y se acuesta en el sofa.

Miku:pensando-no creo que alla sido él quien los ataco. Gumi tiene razon, el parece... muy infantil ¬¬U

Miku:levantandose-mejor voy a comprar las cosas para esta noche.-sale de la casa rumbo al mercado.

Compro berenjenas(para gakupo),zanaorias(para gumi),helado(para kaito y kaiko),pan de baghett(para teto y ted),bananas y naranjas(para rin y len),algo de sake(para meiko -_-U) y algunos puerros.

Cuando volvio a su casa, miku empezo a organizar todo, el problema fue que como ella nunca habia hecho un pijama party le era dificil saber que hacer primero.

Miku:pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza-por donde empiezo ^^UU

Tocan el timbre de la puerta

Miku: que raro, les dije que vinieran a las ocho-va hacia la puerta y la abre, detras estaba …-luka?

Luka: lamento llegar tan temprano,pero pense que nesecitabas ayuda, y como gumi me paso tu direccion, decidi ayudarte con esto ^^.-decia entrando a la casa.

Miku:GRACIAS!-la abraza feliz-nesecito mucha ayuda!.

Ambas empezaron a ordenar el segundos para las ocho,miku estaba nerviosa y luka estaba mirando la tele como si el timbre, las dos chicas se acercan a la puerta y logran ver a dos gemelos, ambos parecian estar discutiendo.

Miku:-abre la puerta-ted! Teto! Que bueno que vinieron.^^.

Ted:miku-chan! Luka-san!-las abraza-sabia que esta era la casa!-suelta a miku y a luka y mira a teto-ves, te dije que era esta.

Teto:silencio!-le tapa la boca a su hermano-ademas no fue mi culpa.

Ted:si que lo fue!-mirando a miku y luka-ella me fue diciendo" es esta casa"," no, es esta","provemos con esta casa, ted".estuve tocando cuatro puerta de distintas casas._

Luka:jeje-se rie nerviosa por la situacion-que tal si pasan?.

Teto y ted: claro^^-entran a la casa.

Al rato llegan meiko, gakupo y gumi. Luka los hace pasar ya que miku hablaba con teto mientras ted escuchaba lo que decian las dos,con exprecion saluda a los ya presentes y se puso a hablar con ted(porque eran los unicos hombres por ahora), luka,meiko y teto empezaron a discutir que harian primero. Aparte, gumi y miku se fueron a la pieza de miku para charlar de nada mas ni nada menos que mikuo.

Gumi:ya se que te lo dije antes pero… me parece muy amigable.

Miku: gumi… cuantas veces mas me vas a decir eso?-_-"

Gumi: lo siento, pero es que me gustaria que todos los demas lo conocieran.

Miku:no creo que sea bueno. Digo… podria hacer daño a alguno de nuestros compañeros.

Gumi:-la ve con cara de "no me vengas con eso".

Miku:bueno bueno…ya se que no pareciera capaz de hacer eso¬¬. Pero por las dudas.

Gumi:yo creo que le alegra estar junto a vos-pone una sonrisa maliciosa- creo que le gustas.

Miku:-roja-QUE?O_O

Antes de seguir la combersacion suena el timbre de la puerta,miku sale corriendo a abrir la puerta(y para safar de gumi).

Kaiko y kaito llegaron junto con rin y len. miku abrio la puerta, los shion llevaban unos bolsos medianos en los que parecian llevar sus pijamas y otras cosas. En cambio, los kagamine traian bolsos mas grandes, que parecian mas pesados pero lo llevaban como si fueran livianos.

Todos se reunen en la sala de estar.

Miku: Bueno… por donde empezamos?-mira a luka.

Luka: primero tendriamos que comer ,tengo hambre-decia frotandose la panza.

Miku:ok. Quien cosina?

Suenan los grillos…

Kaiko: mejor cocinemos todos juntos ^^.

Luego de discutir mucho decidieron cosinar un poco de preparo empanadas de atún,gakupo preparo junto a gumi y miku una ensalada de berenjenas,zanaorias y y kaiko decidieron comer para la cena helado(su favorito), teto,ted y meiko cosinaron spagetti(o fideos con salsa) y len y rin los ayudaron.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

HORA DE LA CENA

Miku:-comiendo la ensalada que hicieron gumi,gakupo y ella-esta muy bueno.

Gumi y gakupo: cierto^^

rin:probando su comida-puaj! Que asco!-dice escupiendo.

Len:haciendo lo mismo-que rayos tiene esta porqueria! Sabe horrible X_X

Teto,meiko y ted:sintiendose muy ofendidos-QUE DIJERON?

teto: yo le puse un poco de oregano y ajo y-fue interrumpida.

Rin y len:AJO?-decian ambos espantados.-necesitamos ir al baño!-salieron corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

En la mesa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reaccion de los gemelos. Tal vez serian alergicos. Teto se sintio arrepentida asi que fue a demas siguieron comiendo.

Despues de la cena,cuando los gemelos salieron del baño, todos decidieron ponerse las pijamas y empezar con "la hora del juego". Meiko estaba emocionada ya que queria ver a kaito con su pijama, pero ella sabia disimularlo.

Kaito:-sale de una habitacion ya con su pijama puesto, que era algo infantil, su pijama tenia dibujado un monton de helado por todos lados. Kaiko salio de otra habitacion con un pijamaque tenia llevaba una camison algo escotado y muy tenia un pijama con usaba un camison todo color rosa con un gran dibujo de un pulpo rosado en el ropa de dormir de len estaba cubierta de dibujos de bananas y el de rin tenia se puso un pijama corto de verano, era de color verde y en la parte de arriva tenia una tambien tenia su ropa de dormir de verano color rojo al igual que ted,con excepcion de que teto llevaba un dibujo de una baguett en la parte de arriva y ted unica que faltaba era miku,quien estaba en su pieza a punto de cambiarse.

Miku:que extraños son esos gemelos pero me agradan n_ a sacarse la camiseta mirando asia la ventana cuando oyeun ruido-eh?-se acerca a la ventana(en corpiño :P) y saca

La cabeza por la ventana tratando de ver de donde venia ese ruido cuando de repente, mikuo aparece colgado de la parte de arriva de su ventana en forma vertical con la cabeza asia abajo.

Mikuo: HOLA! (^o^)

Miku: cae asia atras por la sorpresa y se golpea la cabeza con el piso dejando salir de su boca un pequeño gemido de dolor(pero al haber tanto ruido en la planta de abajo nadie la escucho).

Mikuo:al ver eso,entra rapidamente en el cuarto y ayuda a miku a levantarse,pero esta se aleja de el.

Miku:intentando levantarse-auch! Mi cabeza T_T-lo ve con cara de"te voy a matar"-porque entras asi? Que tenes en al cabeza?-decia casi gritando(abajo no se escuchaba nada)

Mikuo:intentaba –no termino la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que miku estaba solamente en corpiñ cara se volvia roja como tomate.

Miku: que te pasa? Porque te sangra la nariz?-se da cuenta que la ve sin la remera-haa!pervertido-dice mientras se tapaba con una campera que tenia cercana a ella-quiero que te vallas!_

Mikuo:se hace el ofendido-bien! Me voy!-se va todo enojado.

Miku:luego de que mikuo se va, se siente al deprimida-creo que fui algo dura.-termina de cambiarse y baja las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Todos estaban charlando o cantando mientras esperaban que la anfitriona bajara, todos se reunieron en un circulo y ponen una botella en el centro comenzaron a jugar a "verdad o consecuencia".

Kaiko fue la primera:

Kaiko:-girando la botella,termina apuntando a meiko-verdad o consecuencia?

Meiko: verdad

Kaiko: muy bien…-sonrisa maliciosa-es verdad que un dia te escabulliste hasta mi casa y le sacaste una foto a kaito mientras estaba durmiendo?

Meiko:palida-em… yo…pues…-suena su telefono-tengo que atender ^^-va a hablar a otra parte

Rin:salvada por un pelo de rana calva -_-U

Vuelve meiko

Meiko: surgio algo en casa, me tengo que ir T_T

Todos: que lastima!

Meiko:va al baño y se baja y se despide de no haberme podido quedar mas.-sale de la casa y se va,miku cierra la puerta.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Eran las 23:00 de la mañana, cuando terminaron de jugar a verdad o consecuencia,hacian fue teto y ted(hermanos inseparables ^^U),segundo fue len solo, ya que rin cantaria con miku y luka "onii yuukai" junto con kaito.

Luego kaiko canto con su hermano. Gakupo canto dancing samurai,ya que el "era un samurai" o al menos se vestia como uno.

Era el turno de que miku cantara con kaito, quien eligio la cancion "cendrillon"

Cuando terminaron,todos aplaudieron Pero sono un celular. El de ted.

Ted:-atiende-hola?a mama!...que?...a esta hora?...esta bien -_-corta-nos tenemos que ir.

Teto:ahora?D:

Ted: si, no se porque… mama sonaba algo a cambiarnos.-sube arrastrando a teto por las escaleras. Despues de cambiarse bajan, saludan a todos y se van.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Ya habia pasado una hora(eran las 12 de la noche ) y todos jugaban a las escondidas hasta que otra vez sono el telefono, pero esta vez fueron dos. El de luka y el de tuvieron que irse ya que sus madres tambien querian que volvieran a casa. Los unicos que quedaron fueron los shion,los kagamine, gumi y miku. La fiesta era un poco mas aburrida.

Miku:que extraño…O_o casi todos se fueron…-le decia a gumi extrañada.

Gumi: si, pero ellos se lo pierden…porque es la hora de LA GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS –gritaba en toda la sala. Despues, un monton de almohadas comenzaron a volar por lo era divertido hasta que accidentalmente rin golpeo a gumi con tanta fuerza que la pobre chica salio volando hasta donde estaban las escaleras.

Todos:O_O

Kaiko:quiero de lo que esa chica toma :P

Todos corren a ayudar a gumi.

Miku:-preocupada-gumi estas bien?

Gumi:-adolorida-creo que estoy rota… ouch!

La levantan.

Rin:lo siento mucho!

Gumi: no te preocupes ^^ pero mejor me voy a casa porque me duele todo.

Se despide de todos(ya se habia cambiado) y se va.

Kaito: asi que solo quedamos nosotros…-suspira.

Kaiko: y ahora que hacemos?

Len: que tal un juego como la mancha pero mas emocionante?

Miku,kaiko y kaito:cual?-decian emocionados.

Rin y len:se miran y luego los miran a ellos-A MANCHA MORDIDA!

Miku,kaiko y kaito:A QUE?O_O?-gritaron ellos tambien,confundidos.

Rin: el juego consiste en que dos de nosotros son los "cazadores" y los demas sus presas…

Para mostrarselos, len y yo vamos a ser los cazadores y ustedes son las presas…¿ quieren?-decia con un tono un poco sombrio.

Kaito: si!-todo emocionado.

Kaito: claro^^

Miku: como quieran-seguia pensando en lo que paso con mikuo.

Len:-nota que miku esta algo triste y se acerca a ella-que te pasa?

Miku:mira a len-nada, todo esta bien^^.

Len:perfecto!-hace un gesto de reverencia y le toma la mano y se la besa-creo que podemos empezar.

Miku:o/o- pensando-porque a mi?.

El juego comienza. Rin y len estan de espalda a los otros tres participantes, se taparon los ojos para contar hasta de eso, cada uno iria a buscar a sus "presas", kaiko se escondio en la pieza de los padres de se escondio en el baño y miku se escondio bajo su cama. Los dos gemelos terminaron de contar y se pusieron a buscar a los demas. Luego de unos minutos, rin ya habia atrapado a kaito y a kaiko,poco despues len encontro a miku bajo la cama.

Cuando todos ya estaban en el salon…

Kaito: y ahora que?

Len:ahora viene la parte divertida-decia con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Rin:nosotros tenemos que morderlos ^^

Kaiko: mordernos?

Rin: sip ^^.como si fueramos depredadores.

Kaito:confundido e incomodo-claro ^^, em… creo que mi onee-chan y yo tenemos que ir a casa…

Kaiko: ahora?O_O

Kaito:-agarrandola del brazo-si…. Nos vemos-salio corriendo junto con kaiko fuera de la casa,casi rompiendo la puerta dejando a un len, una rin y una miku con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Miku:bueno…-rompio el silencio incomodo,ambos gemelos se dieron vuelta para mirarla-creo que tenemos que finalizar la fiesta ^^"….

Rin y len:se miraron entre sí y luego voltearon a ella otra vez.

Rin: esta bien….pero creo que es hora de comer.-decia sonriente.

Miku:comer?-pregunto algo confundida-comer que cosa?

Len: tenemos mucha hambre y ademas, hace tiempo que esperamos poder tener una buena presa…-decia serio.

Miku:eh?-pregunta mucho mas confundida

En ese momento, miku nota algo extrañ comenzaba a tener la piel más palida,casi como cadaverica. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de color amarillo intenso, sus uñas empezaron a hacerse un poco más largas, y lo mismo ocurrió con len.

Miku:O_O-se queda sin habla.

Rin y len comienzan a acercarse a ella.

Len: no te preocupes , va a ser muy rapido…-decia casi sonriendo.

Miku:-asustada-q-que cosa?

Los dos kagamines se miraron entre sí con cara de "¿esta es o se hace?"Abrieron un poco la boca para mostrar sus cuestion de segundos, miku salio corriendo a las escaleras, las subio tratando de no caerse y se encerró un su escondio dentro del armario, empezo a sentir los pasos de los gemelos cerca de la puerta.

Rin:de una patada rompe la puerta-no creerias que una puerta puede detenernos… o si?

Miku:-pensando-mierda!.

Len: vamos! Va a ser divertido…. –presiente(de alguna manera) que ella estaba dentro del armario-no podes esconderte.

Miku:-susurrando en voz baja-me voy a morir T_T.

Len se acerca al armario, lo abre y agarra a miku del brazo. la saca e intenta morderla cuando de la ventana entra mikuo y le proporciona a len una patada al estilo ninja. Éste queda semi inconciente, rin lo ataca pero él logra esquivarla y hace que se caiga por la ventana(:P).

Miku:se levanta del piso, y ve que mikuo se lanza (O_O)por la ventana tambien. Sale corriendo de la habitacion hasta la cosina, en la planta baja.

En ese momento, cuando miku esta en la cosina rin abre la puerta ( de la casa) y entra buscando a su hermano, quien tambien parecia haberse recuperado del golpe y se disponia junto con ella a parecia estar arrastrando algo, cuando ambos se reunieron entraron a la cosina y arrojaron ese "algo" al vio con horror que se trataba de mikuo, quien parecia estar mal herido, o peor…. Muerto.

Miku:-mirandolos con cara seria-asi que ustedes fueron los que mordieron a mis maestros no?

Rin da un paso asia delante

Rin:pues…-su expresion de enojo cambiaba a una de "lo hise sin querer queriendo".

Len: teniamos hambre y pensamos que si los matabamos seria mejor ya que eran profesores de matematicas y de historia… pero solo matamos a dos.-decia tratando de defenderse de la acusacion.

Miku:claro, solamente mataron a dos, no es nada grave¬¬-decia con tono de sarcasmo. Ambos rubios fruncieron el ceño.

Rin:ahora si te toca morir-decia con una voz casi de ultratumba.

Miku:saca algo de la heladera-no lo creo, por que yo se-extiende la mano asia ellos-que no les gusta el ajo.-decia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los gemelos se asustaron, ya que eran de una espacie que odiaba el ajo(vampiros -_-U) y llevo a mikuo al sillon y paso TODA la noche tratando de curarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las 10:00 a.m.

Miku se habia quedado dormida en el sillon junto con mikuo,estaban en una posicion algo incomoda(miku dormia abrazando a mikuo,quien roncaba con la boca abierta).

Suena el celular de miku y ella se despierta pero no alcanza a atender,aunque seguia algo dormida se dio cuenta que dormia abrazando a mikuo.

Miku:haaaaaaaaa!-grito de espanto y verguenza a la vez y se cae del sillon.

Mikuo:se despierta como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba serio y callado.

Miku:levantandose del piso-eso dolio _-nota que él esta despierto-ha…hola!^^ parece que estas mejor.

Mikuo: …

Miku:O_o?te pasa algo?-pregunta curiosa.

Mikuo: …-mira asia otro lado, como ignorandola.

Miku:-se enoja pero en vez de decir algo se va a atender el telefono, que volvia a ó, era meiko quien la llamaba para invitarla a ir una heladeria junto con gumi, luka y acepto y quedaron en verse a las el telefono y se dirije hasta donde estaba mikuo pero cuando llega ve que él ya no esta.-que raro que es -_-U

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Por la tarde ella se reunió con sus amigas,comieron helado y hablaron de cualquier cosa(como haria cualquiera),cuando era hora de irse, meiko y gumi se fueron juntas,a luka la fue a buscar su volvio caminando hasta llegar a su las 18:00,asi que decidio dormir un rato pero como tenia miedo de que la tacaran mientras dormia prefirio tener una zarten por las dudas(:P).

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Habian pasado 2 horas, hasta que sonó el reloj anunciando las 20:00. Ella abrio los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos celeste-verdosos que la miraban pensarlo dos veces(y nisiquiera fijarse) le rompe la cabeza con la zarten al misterioso extraño, para despues darse cuenta que era mikuo.

Miku:u-upss! Creo que me excedi ^^UU-decia bajando de a poco la zarten.

Mikuo:auch! Eso duele!-decia frotandose el moreton que le crecio en la cabeza por el golpe-QUE M****A TE PASA?ACASO QUERES MATAR A ALGUIEN CON ESO?Ò.Ó*

Miku: ya dije que lo siento ¬¬.ademas te lo mereces.

Mikuo: PORQUE?-gritaba agitando su puño con enojo.

Miku:por ignorarme-mira para otro lado seria.

Mikuo:se sienta en el piso-eso fue por tratarme tan mal ayer -_-.

Miku:-voltea a verlo, iva a contestarle pero se quedo viendo las oreja sus, le llamaba la atencion que se movieran todo el tiempo, al parecer porque estaba enojado. Se rió.

Mikuo: -nota que ella se rie y se enoja más-ahora que?

Miku: me gusta como se mueven tus orejas-todavia se reia y apuntaba a sus orejas.

Mikuo: mmh?-mirandola confundido-creo que no te percataste de que tambien tengo cola -_-

Miku:en serio?-dice emocionada-puedo verla?

Mikuo: no-decia serio.

Miku: por faboooor… -dice con un tono tierno y con ojos de perrito suplicando.

Mikuo:-se sonroja un poco, se levanta y se da la vuelta para que ella pueda ver su cola. Era de color celeste-verdoso(obviamente ^^U) y era peluda.

Miku:ES MUY BONITA!-decia casi deseando abrazarlo.

Mikuo:O_OUU-comenzaba a asustarse por la reaccion de ella-acaso estas loca?

Miku:no-se le va la felicidad-pero que bueno que estes aca porque…-es interrumpida.

Mikuo:bueno? Desde cuando? si vos me odiasÒ.O-decia algo ingenuo.

Miku: no es cierto .solo que me molesta que aparescas en el momento menos adecuado -_-

Mikuo:aja…-cruza los brazos y pone atencion-te escucho…

Miku: pero queria agradecerte lo de ayer.

Mikuo:-se sorprende- a si?

Miku:asiente con la cabeza-sip ^^-cambia de alegre a un tono triste-nadie habria hecho eso por alguien como yo-decia ya deprimida.

Mikuo:pues, yo si.-se sienta junta a ella-aunque no te paresca me agradas mucho^^.

Miku:sonrie y por impulso lo abraza-gracias ^O^

Mikuo: quienes eran esos que te atacaron ayer?

Miku: unos gemelos que conosco del colegio…

Mikuo: van al colegio?-decia sorprendido-talvez te moleste pero desde el lunes voy a tener que ir yo tambien.

Miku:que? Y porque?

Mikuo:podrian atacar a cualquiera de tus amigos, e incluso a vos…-decia serio.

Miku:-se sonroja al oir el comentario.

Mikuo:ademas seria divertido y…-la ve-porque estas roja? Tenes fiebre?-preguntaba algo preocupado.

Miku: n-no, estoy bien ^^.

Mikuo:enserio?-le toca la frente-que raro…

Miku:-lo empuja para separarse-como sea, creo que seria bueno que vinieras a la escuela conmigo ^^

mikuo: SI!-saltando de emocion.

Miku:pero primero quiero que me respondas a una pregunta…

Mikuo:cualquiera^^

Miku: como sabias que ayer nesecitaba ayuda?

Mikuo:em…-tratando de recordar-pues… te oí pedir ayuda, asi que vine lo mas rapido quede

Miku: yo no pedi ayuda-_- yo dije que me iva a morir…

Mikuo: por eso… asi que vine los mas rapido que pude.

Miku:esta bien…. –se fija la hora-es muy tarde!te quedas a comer? Simpre y cuando no quieras que yo sea la cena-bromeaba.

Mikuo: claro^^. Pero te doy un consejo…

Miku: lo escucho…

Mikuo: cuando sea una noche de luna llena, tenes que evitar todo contacto, tanto con los gemelos(rin y len) como conmigo… entendido?-decia con un tono serio.

Miku:porque?

Mikuo:porque ahí, si no sos la cena de ellos entoces vas a ser la mia,muajaja-decia con un tono malicioso y burlon.

Miku: esta bien… pero quiero que recuerdes que tengo ajo para convatirlos a ellos y con vos puedo usar perfectamente la zarten o pisarte la cola…. Una de dos^^-decia alegremente

Mikuo:-_-…. Vamos a comer.

Miku prepara la cena, se sientan a comer y, como ella se sentia sola y mikuo se ofrece para quedarse toda la noche para evitar que algo malo pase(por las dudas) y para hacerle compania…

Miku: te quedas…. Pero dormis en el sillon… como un buen perrito.

Mikuo:X_X odio que me digan asi!

Miku: lo se.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos se van a acostar, en medio de la noche comienza a llover. eran la 1:00(una de la mañana) cuando se oyó un gran trueno, que provocó que mikuo se despierte de golpe(cambiamos los roles ^^) lanzando un grito, miku baja las escaleras con velocidad para ver que habia pasado.

Miku: creo que escuche a una chica gritando! Pero creo que fuistes vos-decia en tono burlon.

Mikuo: no es gracioso ¬_¬*

Miku:jeje, para mi si…

Mikuo:es que no me gustan mucho los truenos… puedo dormir en tu pieza?-decia asustado.

Miku:ataque de nervios-Q-QUE? ESTAS LOCO O QUE? PERVERTIDO!

Mikuo: tengo miedo T_T

Miku:esta bien… pero no se lo cuentes a nadie¬¬

Mikuo:ok.

Los dos suben las ivan a la mitad, un rayo hace que el pobre de mikuo perdiera el equilibrio,sin embargo miku estaba detras de el y lo pudo sostener.

Ya en la pieza, comienza a llover más fuerte.

Miku: bueno…-le anuncia-vos dormis en mi cama y yo duermo en la silla-apunta a una silla que estaba en una esquina.

Mikuo: mejor yo duermo en la silla y vos en la cama

Miku:sos mi huesped y no te puedo dejar que duermas en un lugar tan incomodo.

Mikuo:pero vos sos mujer y no podes dormir en algo asi…

Miku: que queres decir?-decia con una voz de ultratumba.

Mikuo:que no quiero que duermas ahí, asi que dormis en la cama

Miku: que no

Mikuo: que si

Miku:que no

Mikuo: que si

Miku: que no

Mikuo: que si y punto.

Miku: Esta bien -_- -se acuesta sobre la cama, mientras que mikuo se sienta en la mira-no vas a dormir?

Mikuo: si, pero me va a costar si llueve tan fuerte…

Miku:pense que los hombres lobo eran valientes ._.

Mikuo:hey!eso no justifica que lo seamos todo el tiempo…-cambia su cara a serio-ademas… no soy igual que los demas..

Miku: a no?

Mikuo:-niega con la cabeza-mi papa era uno de ellos(licantropos) y se caso con mi mama que era una humana. luego de nacer yo, mi mama tuvo una pelea con papa ya que él ataco a uno de mis abuelos(los padres de su madre) y como fue una gran pelea, una noche de luna llena, el intentó matar a mama, pero ella lo mató primero clavandole un fierro de plata(no se de donde lo saco) en el medio del pecho. A los 6 años, ella descubrió que yo empezaba a desarrollar mis habilidades de lobo(para su desgracia, iguales a las de mi papa), por lo tanto creyó que cuando estuviera desprevenida podria atacarla, asi que en una noche cuando dormía intentó matarme pero cuando sentí que estaba cerca y llevaba algo punteagudo salté de mi cama, esquivando sus ataques. salí por la ventana y me fui de casa... jamas volví.-silencio…

Miku:-intenta hablar pero no sabe que decir. Comenzó a notar las lagrimas que caían de su rostro.

Mikuo:-secandose las lagrimas-entonces estuve refugiado en el bosque cercano a este pueblo, hasta los 10 años, comenzé a salir a "cazar" por los barrios, ya que habia tomado un gran odio por los humano… por eso es que yo estaba la primera noche saltando, saltaba buscando a quien matar para podermelo cenar(n/a:jeje)… hasta que accidentalmente aterrize mal en tu techo y me cai. Cuando pude levantarme decidi fijarme si podria encontrar a alguien a quien comer…

Miku: y porque no me atacaste si sabias que yo estaba adentro?-decia algo nerviosa.

Mikuo: porque no queria, ya que estaba cansado y adolorido, la noche siguiente lo iva a hacer, pero cuando estaba trepando un arbol cercano a tu ventana me clave una astilla en la mano y gemí^^U.

Miku: gracias a dios –pensaba.

Mikuo: por eso me volvi a ir, la siguiente noche estaba más que decidido, asi que me colgue otra vez, esta vez me trepé por la ventana y me puse a observar detalladamente a mi victima… pero al parecer me descubriste primero, por eso de que mis ojos parecian bolitas o algo asi ¬¬. En el momento en que me metí dentro de la pieza, si no hubieras prendido la luz… no sabes la que te esperaba-decia en forma de burla, mientras que miku lo miraba con cara de "te parece gracioso?"-en fin, despues de ver que ambos eramos iguales tenia curiosidad asi que seguí viniendo, y luego de conocerte un poco mejor se me hizo divertido y…-se da cuenta que ella se quedó dormida-creo que me está tomando el pelo ¬¬.

Miku:ZZZZZ …

Mikuo:-la mira y sonrie-me alegra que nos hayamos conocido-susurraba antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Al dia siguiente…

Eran las 10:50 a.m., miku se despertó. Su cuarto era iluminado por la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana, al parecer la lluvia habia terminado. Dirigió su vista asia mikuo, quien dormía sobre la silla en una pose un poco incomoda. Ella se rio un poco para sus adentros ya que no quería despertarlo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó lo que él le habia contado por la noche… su infancia no habia sido nada fácil.

Miku: creo que voy a preparar el desayuno-pensó. Comenzó a levantarse con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Bajó las escaleras, fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno.

En el cuarto…

Mikuo: comienza a mover sus orejas como signo de que oye algo. abre sus ojos lentamente y se da cuenta de que miku no está en su cama. De pronto escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que provenía de la cocina y, como un cohete saltó de la silla y corrió para ver si algo le habia sucedido a su amiga pero cuando llegó hasta la cocina…

Mikuo: O_O?

Miku:-se da cuenta que mikuo está en la cocina-oh! Hola ^^

Mikuo:…

Miku: me desperté temprano y pensé en preparar el desayuno…

Mikuo:-seguía parado en el mismo lugar-aja… em…. Y que fue ese ruido tan fuerte que oí?

Miku: se me cayo una cacerola mientras trataba de alcanzar la sartén, jeje-decía con un tono de torpeza- en fin. Porque viniste corriendo?

Mikuo: pues…-rascándose la cabeza- pensé que algo te había pasado y tal vez necesitabas ayuda y-nota que ella comienza a sonreír-que te pasa?

Miku: nada nada…-sirve el desayuno en la mesa, le hace un gesto para que él se siente y ella también lo hace-solo que me pareció lindo que te preocuparas por mi.

Mikuo:-se sonroja un poco por ese comentario-pues claro! como no hacerlo, más si vos sos la que me dio hospedaje la noche anterior-decia tratando de disimular sus nervios.

Miku: ha… claro-dice un poco desanimada por la respuesta.

Mikuo:entonces…-dice cambiando de tema-como tengo que vestirme para ir a tu escuela?

Miku: vestirte?-tratando de recordar- ha claro! Tenemos que ir de compras ^^ aunque no se si habrá alguna tienda abierta en la ciudad un domingo…

Mikuo: creo que esto no me va a gustar T_T-se lamentaba para sus adentros.

Miku:-corre hasta su pieza (planta de arriba) y después de unos segundos baja con una gorra, un buzo y un pantalón jean. Se los entrega a mikuo- toma… ponete esto que nadie se va a dar cuenta que no sos humano ^^.

Mikuo:-la recibe-ha… gracias …-antes de ir a cambiarse, la mira con curiosidad-de donde sacaste esta ropa? Porque esta es ropa de hombre y no creo que vos la uses…¬¬

Miku:bueno…-se pone roja por el comentario-la verdad es que esa ropa es de un compañero que salió corriendo de la casa(kaito), asustado por los gemelos, la noche de la fiesta…-sonrisa socarrona- lo mas gracioso es que él y su hermana se olvidaron su ropa y salieron corriendo en pijama.

Mikuo:O_OU-se va a cambiar.

Después de 20 minutos, miku esperaba a que él se terminara de cambiar, mientras miraba la tele. Mikuo baja por las escaleras y se pone de frente a miku para mostrarle como le quedaba.

Estaba vestido con un buzo color azulado, el jean era negro y largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura(para que pudiera tapar su cola :P)y por ultimo una gorra( la misma que llevaba la otra vez) roja con los bordes blancos.

Mikuo:y? como me queda?-le preguntaba.

Miku:-lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, levanta un pulgar-te queda genial!

Ambos adolescentes se preparan para salir "de compras".


	10. de compras con mikuo!

Domingo 13:30 del medio dia…

Dos jóvenes vagaban en un centro comercial que, increíblemente estaba abierto (ya que en los domingos suele estar casi todo cerrado). Ambos tenían el pelo color celeste-verdoso, la chica parecía estar llevando cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa de todo tipo. El chico llevaba 6 bolsas llenas de ropa, y parecía estar muy agotado.

Miku:creo que por ahora seria bueno descansar ¿no?-lo mira, éste asiente y se sienta en un banco que habia cerca. Ella hace lo mismo.

Mikuo: ya podemos volver?-decia casi gimiendo como si le estuvieran amputando un dedo del pie.

Miku: no fue tanto lo que compramos, además sos muy exagerado¬¬

Mikuo:-cara de esquizofrénico-exagerado yo? Quien compró como 10 bolsas de ropa y encima de todo me obligó a provarmelas todas? Ò.Ó

Miku:-de lo mas relajada-pero fue divertido!^^-Mientras que ellos hablaban, algo entre las sombras se acercaba lentamente hasta ella…

Cuando estaban a punto de levantarse del asiento, alguien salta sobre miku haciéndola caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte. mikuo iba a atacar a esa persona pensando que estaba tratando de lastimar a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que la persona desconocida llevaba un saco con un dibujo de una terrible… ZANAHORIA?

Miku: auch! -mirando asia arriba- Gu-mi?-apoya la cabeza en el piso y queda inconsciente.

Gumi:Wiiii! Fue muy divertido! Jeje les di un buen susto ¿no? :D- miraba a ambos.

Mikuo: D:- súper horrorizado y alterado-PERO QUE TE PASA?ACASO ESTAS LOCA MALDITA ESQUIZOFRENICA O ALGO PARECIDO?

Gumi:-levantándose del suelo- al parecer no tiene mucho sentido del humor ¬¬.

Mikuo:-se arrodilla en el piso junto a miku- ESTA MUERTA! WUAAAA TTT_TTT

GUMI:no está muerta tonto!, esta inconsciente por el golpe…nada mas-decia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mikuo:¬¬

Gumi: como sea… vamos a llevarla a su casa antes de que algún policía nos vea-intenta levantar a miku del piso, pero mikuo la detiene.

Mikuo: mejor la llevo yo-carga a miku en su espalda y se va junto con gumi.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de miku…

Gumi: COMO QUE NO TENES LA LLAVE?-le gritaba al pobre licántropo que llevaba a cuestas a su amiga.

Mikuo: TE RECUERDO QUE NO SOY DUEÑO DE ESTA CASA!-levantaba la voz igual que la chica de verde.

Gumi: está bien…-tranquilizándose y tratando de pensar-seguro tiene que tener las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón-acercándose a mikuo-date la vuelta así puedo sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.-éste obedeció y se dio la vuelta.

Gumi lentamente buscó en el bolsillo de miku las llaves…cuando las encontró abrieron la puerta, entraron y la recostaron en el sillón.

Gumi:-sentandose en una silla cerca del sillón-no puedo creer que hayamos llegado-se pone una mano en la cabeza como signo de cansancio.

Mikuo:-sentado en el borde del sillón-parece que te olvidaste que dejaste a miku inconsciente ¿no?.

Gumi:ella sabe que yo la quiero mucho y no quería que pasara eso…

Mikuo:-venita en la frente(estilo anime)-nooo… solo la tiraste al suelo con toda tu fuerza para ver cómo reaccionaba ella ¿no?-decia con un tono de sacasmo.

Gumi: como digas ¬¬, que hacían en el shopping ustedes dos? Digo… porque creo que ella no quería que te vieran las demás personas O_o

Mikuo:-llevandose las manos detrás de la cabeza-decidimos que yo iva a ir a su escuela…

Gumi:-se sobresalta-QUE?

Mikuo: lo que oiste…ALGUNA OBJECION?-decia en un tono amenazante y levantando el puño.

Gumi:no… pero como vas a hacer con tus orejas y tu cola?(n/a:en la casa de miku, gumi se dio cuenta de que mikuo tenía una cola)

Mikuo: por eso fuimos al centro comercial… me voy a disfrazar ^^

Gumi: y porque vas a ir?

Mikuo:te digo pero…. No le cuentes a miku-se acerca a ella y comienza a contarle todo lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

Gumi:-espantada-que los kagamines QUÉ?-gritaba a todo pulmon, mikuo le tapa la boca.

Mikuo: SHH!NO GRITES!

Gumi: upss…jeje

Miku: Mientras ellos discutían miku comenzaba a moverse lentamente y soltó un leve gemido de dolor seguido por un…

Miku: GUMIIIIIII!-gritaba furiosa y con cacerola en mano(n/a:no se de dónde lo saco :P)

Gumi y mikuo:HAAAA!-corren a esconderse.

Miku: OIGAN! NO EXAGEREN ¬3¬-guardando la cacerola.

Gumi: gomene T_T no quería que pasara eso!-pedia perdón a su amiga de rodillas.

Miku:si si… hey! Un segundo… no estábamos en el shopping?-preguntaba algo curiosa.

Gumi: sip, pero mikuo y yo te tragimos… me contó que va a ir a nuestra escuela

Mikuo:GUMI! TE DIJE QUE NO LE CONTARAS ESO!_

MIKU:aja… y supongo que te contó porque…¿no?

Gumi:si…

Miku:bueno… entonces tenemos que ponernos en marcha!

Gumi y mikuo: eh?

En toda la tarde los tres adolescentes comenzaron a planear todo el dia de mañana(lunes).

Cuando eran las 20:00, gumi se fue a su casa, esta vez mikuo habia decidido no quedarse en la casa de miku.


	11. un licantropo en la escuela :O!

6:30 de la mañana…

El sol no habia salido todavía, las calles estaban oscuras y las ventanas de las casa estaban todas cerradas. La única ventana que se encontraba abierta era la que daba a una pieza en donde una chica de largos cabellos dormía plácidamente, hasta que algo trepó a su ventana. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a tocarle la cabeza para despertarla… como no funcionaba le agarro los hombros y empezó a sacudirla con delicadeza, pero ésta al despertarse y no poder ver bien quién era el que la despertaba lo atacó con una almohada en forma de negi gigante(o "puerro peluche" :P)

Mikuo:-siendo atacado brutalmente-SOY YO! SOY YO!

MIKU: UPSS! lo siento ^^U… que haces en mi cuarto?

Mikuo: estoy muy emocionado!-decia saltando de felicidad-y además creo que ya es hora de que te levantes^^

Miku:-mira el reloj-cierto…-se levanta de la cama-me voy a cambiar…-dice empujando a mikuo fuera de su cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos, miku sale de su pieza y comienza a hacer el desayuno para ambos. cuando lo terminan se aseguran de que todo éste listo y se van.

Saliendo de su casa…

Miku: primero tenemos que pasar a buscar a una amiga a su casa y vamos para la escuela ^^

Mikuo: nee nee! una pregunta…-decia curioso-a qué hora empieza la clase?

Miku: empieza a las 7:25 ¿por?

Mikuo: porque son 7:20…-decia mirando su reloj.

Miku:-alterada-QUEEEE?-agarra el brazo de su amigo-ENTONCES A CORRER!-salen corriendo los dos.

Después de correr dos cuadras…

Miku:-MUY cansada-no puedo mas!T_T-se arrodilla en el suelo.

Mikuo:-se le ocurre una idea y apolla una mano sobre la cabeza de miku-atengo una idea! Subite a mi espalda, nadie me gana cuando setrata de correr…

Miku:-levantandose-pero y si nos ven?

Mikuo: nadie nos va a ver… soy muy rápido. Vamos!

Miku se sube a su espalda y mikuo empieza a correr.

En menos de cinco minutos, mikuo habia llegado a la escuela y además de todo no mostraba señales de estar cansado, pero miku al bajar de su espalda cae al piso, semi mareada por lo rápido que habia sido. Cuando se puso de pie, observó con horror que las clases ya habia comenzado hace algunos minutos.

La peli celeste-verdoso camino con nervios hasta su salón seguida por su amigo, quien también estaba nervioso. Ella golpeó la puerta y la profesora la abrió, la dejó pasar y obligó a mikuo que esperara afuera de la clase para hablar un poco antes de presentarlo con los demas alumnos.

miku entra a su salón y se sienta en un banco vacio, y se pone a copiar lo que habia en el pizarrón.

Entra la profesora, se pone frente a la clase y anuncia:

Profesora: alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante…

Todos:…

Profesora: espero que sean amables con él-hace un gesto asia la puerta, esta se abre y entra un adolescente con el pelo celeste-verdoso.

Profesora: preséntese por favor-le decía.

Mikuo:-asiente con la cabeza-mi nombre es mikuo, hatsune mikuo y soy el hermano gemelo de miku-apunta con toda alegría y orgullo a miku, quien estaba sentada en el banco de la punta, todos la voltean a ver y ésta lo maldicepor sus adentros-tengo 16 años y… todo lo demás ¬¬.

Todos los chicos:-mirada de odio a mikuo.

Todas las chicas: corazones en los ojos.

Profesora: bueno… sentate donde quieras ^^.

La última frase retumbo por todo el salón haciendo que las chicas comenzaran a gritar: conmigo! Conmigo!-pero el solo se sentó nada más ni nada menos que con miku.

Comienza la clase…

Mientras la profesora hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas aburridas, miku felicitaba a mikuo por lo bien "actuado" que habia salido la presentación. Pero ella sentía un escalofrío ya que todas las chicas la miraban con odio y celos.

Toca el timbre del recreo…

Miku:-sentada en un banco en una esquina del patio-no puedo creer que se lo hayan creido…

Gumi corre hasta ella

Gumi: miku! Parece que funciono!-decia contenta.

Miku:si… demasiado ¬¬

Gumi:a que te referis?-pregunta algo ingenua.

Miku:a eso-apunta a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían estar rodeando( o sofocando) a una persona.

De esa multitud de personas sale corriendo hasta ellas(miku y gumi) un chico con una gorra en la cabeza y una expresión de susto en su rostro.

Miku y gumi:O_O

Mikuo:asustado y casi llorando-ayudenme! Quieren comerme T_T-la horda de gente corre hasta donde esta él. Éste se esconde detrás de su amiga, quien se para tratando de hacer frente a todas esas personas.

Horda:-se detienen en frente de miku.

Miku: ustedes no deberían estar persiguiendo a kaito?

Todos: el no vino hoy! Y éste chico-apuntan a mikuo- es mas lindo que kaito-kun!

Miku: -pensando-si kaito hubiera venido le daba un infarto escuchar eso -_-U

Toca el timbre…

Todos se van a sus respectivos salones.

luego de dos horas más, toco el timbre que avisaba lo hora de salida.

Miku y gumi salieron rápidamente de sus respectivos salones casi corriendo. Cuando salieron del edificio, se quedaron esperando a que su amigo saliera.

Gumi: porque salimos corriendo?

Miku:ahora vas a ver-decia apuntando a la puerta de la escuela, en donde salía una gran cantidad de personas casi pisoteándose por la desesperación de irse de ese lugar. Mikuo salió corriendo hasta llegar a ellas.

Mikuo: uf! Estuvo muy cerca!-pone una mano en su cabeza como signo de cansancio-es mi primer dia de clase y la mayoría de las chicas me seguían a todos HORROR-decia esto ultimo agarrándose la cabeza.

Gumi:lógico… asi hacen todas cuando ven un chico que es lindo-lo apunta con el dedo.

Mikuo:lin…do?-se apuntaba el mismo con el dedo.-por eso me persiguen TODAS?

Gumi y miku: si.. -_-U-decian al unisono.

Mikuo: QUE GENIAL!-se ponía todo contento, pero después pregunto con curiosidad-y que hay de ustedes?

Miku y gumi: eh?O_O

Mikuo:si…-pone una mano en el hombro de gumi y otra en el hombro de miku, comienza a rodearlo un aura oscura y mantiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-que opinan de mi? Creen que soy lindo?

Ambas chicas se ponen blancas por la pregunta, no por la expresión de su cara sino por los nervios de QUE responder.

Gumi:em…-nerviosa-creo que mejor me voy…

Miku: pero gumi..- la mira- no me ivas a decir que paso con luka,meiko,gakupo ykaito? Porque no vinieron?-decia intentando evadir la pregunta de mikuo, quien ahora estaba mirando a la peli verde para oir su respuesta.

Gumi: a si!-se relaja un poco-meiko tuvo ayer una fiesta "de locos" como diria ella, y termino totalmente ebria, luka se intoxico comiendo atún pero va a mejorar, gakupo no se sentía muy bien para venir y según kaiko, kaito no salió de su cuarto en todo el dia de ayer.

Miku: oh! Ya veo ^^UU

Gumi: tengo que irme… chau!-se va.

Miku ve como ella se va y luego voltea lentamente asia mikuo, quien la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Mikuo: que te pasa?

Miku:nada nada…-ambos comienzan a irse.

Mientras caminan

Miku:-seria-pobre kaito! Debe estar muy asustado por lo que paso

Mikuo: quien es kaito?-caminando a un lado de ella.

Miku: un amigo… al que también lo siguen todas esas chicas

Mikuo: ah….

Después de un rato llegan a su casa.

Mikuo: bueno…-dice poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Miku:-lo mira.

Mikuo: nos vemos mañana!

Miku:ok..

Mikuo:chau!^^-se va.

Miku:-entra a su casa, cierra la puerta y se recuesta en su sillón-me pregunto porque se fue asi nomas, si siempre se quedaba un rato.- decía algo desanimada.

Esa noche, todo estaba en silencio. Ella dormía tranquilamente con la ventana cerrada, pero ésta se empieza a abrir, dejando entrar a una figura extraña en su pieza, que poco a poco se acercaba a miku y le susurraba cerca del oído...

¿?:_"VOY A VOLVER"_

Miku: -se despierta de golpe, pero no ve a nadie-habra sido un sueño… - se vuelve a dormir.


	12. charapter 12

al igual que el dia anterior, a la misma hora. Un licántropo saltaba de árbol en árbol y de casa en casa para poder llegar al hogar de su mejor amiga. Se mete en su pieza, es nuevamente atacado por ella y cuando pasan los minutos salen de la casa, listo para ir a la escuela. Esta vez salieron mas temprano, llegaron hasta una casa en donde en la puerta esperaba una chica de cabellos rosados,quien estaba realmente sorprendida por la similitud de ambos.

Luka: miku? Quien es ÉL?o_o

Miku: es mi gemelo mikuo^^

Mikuo: hola -la saluda.

Luka: y porque nunca nos lo presentaste?

Miku:emm… pues…yo-tartamudeaba la joven.

Mikuo: soy su gemelo perdido, nos enteramos en el fin de semana, entonces sus padres me buscaron, me enviaron a su casa y nos conocimos^^

Luka: aja –confundida.

Los tres adolescentes se fueron rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, se juntaron con meiko, kaito,gakupo,teto y ted , quienes con mucha curiosidad atacaron a mikuo con preguntas. La única que estaba presente pero se encontraba callada observándolo era una chica de pelo azul igual que su hermano(kaiko).

Cuando estaban en clase, miku se sentó en el mismo lugar del dia anterior,pero cuando mikuo se iva a sentar junto a ella, kaiko lo toma del brazo y lo hace sentar junto con ella. El dia transcurrió como siempre, en el recreo miku y gumi hablaban a parte, ya que meiko,luka,teto y kaiko integraban el grupo de "fans" de mikuo que siempre andaba rodeándolo.

Gumi: es raro no?

Miku:que cosa?-la mira.

Gumi: que kaiko este tan pegada a mikuo…quiero decir… ni siquiera lo conoce y ya le gusta.

Miku: asi son todas -_-U

Después de varias horas más de clase(QUE HORROR!X_X) llega la hora de salir.

afuera del edificio…

gumi: tengo que irme… mañana tenemos prueba de geografía T_T

miku:ok. Suerte!-la saluda y gumi se va.

mikuo:-se acerca a ella-nos vamos?

Miku: sip ^^

Se van yendo pero algo agarra el brazo de mikuo.

Mikuo:uh?-voltea asia atrás.-kaiko-chan! Que pasa?

Kaiko: queres venir a mi casa para charlar un rato?-decia feliz

Miku: em… no quiero interrumpir pero…

Kaiko: va a ser divertido!porfabor…-ignoraba por completo que miku estuviera ahí.

Mikuo: pues…no se…-dice poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Kaiko: SI!-vuelve a agarrarlo del brazo y lo lleva arrastrando. Miku se queda boquiabierta por la actitud de ella. Pero sin mas que poder hacer, se va a su casa.

En el camino, miku se sentía sola. Mikuo no estaba con ella para hablar o para molestarla, pero luego comenzó a sentirse observada. Sentía pasos detrás de ella, pero cuando volteaba no habia nadie. Esto comenzó a darle miedo, asi que empezó a correr cada vez mas rápido.

Cuando llego a su casa,se sentó en su sillón, prendió la tele y se puso a verla. Cuando llego la noche, se acostó en su cama, pero antes de dormir recordó lo que pasó con mikuo y kaiko y, no sabia porque se sentía desanimada.

nota del autor:

lamento haberlo hecho tan corto esta vez, no tuve mucho tiempo para seguirlo pero talvez mañana pueda hacerlo mas largo.

gracias! \\\(^O^)/


	13. kaito family!

Ring! Ring!ring!-sonaba el despertador.

Miku:-todavia dormida-no quiero ir T_T tengo mucho sueño!-decia mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su cama.

Se vistió, desallunó y salió de su casa. Mientras caminaba hasta la casa de su amiga para luego ir a la escuela, se preguntaba porque mikuo no habia ido a despertarla o para acompañarla, pero aun asi no le dio mucha importancia.

Después de buscar a luka, fueron al colegio,solo para descubrir que habia llegado tarde(-_-U).

Luka se dirigió a su curso y miku se fue al suyo. cuando llegó, la clase ya habia sentó en su banco, sola otra vez porque mikuo se encontraba sentado junto a kaiko. Ambos se veian felices juntos, haciendo que ella se sintiera mal.

Pasaron 2 horas y toco el timbre del recreo. TODOS salían corriendo de felicidad, en el patio gumi, luka y meiko esperaban a miku.

Miku: hola chicas ^^

Meiko: hola miku! Tengo que felicitarte!

Miku: porque?-preguntaba curiosa.

Meiko: pues por tener un hermano tan bueno y tierno… el mio es un ebrio malhumorado ¬¬-decia seria.

Luka:si…igual que vos-se burlaba.

Meiko:-se pone roja de la rabia, mientras que las demás solo se rien.

Gumi: es broma!-decia poniendo un mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Luka: cambiando de tema… no están ansiosas por el concurso? Es en unos días…-decia casi saltando de la alegría.

Todas(excepto luka): YO NO!

Luka:-_-U

Miku: ahora tenemos la clase de música no?

Meiko:-asiente con la cabeza.

Toca el timbre, todos los alumnos van a sus respectivas clases.

En la clase de música, los chicos esperaban a que el profesor terminara de escuchar a mikuo cantar(mikuo estaba haciendo la audición para entrar). Cuando terminan, todos se sientan y el profesor anuncia.

Profesor: alumnos! Todos saben que en unos días es el concurso de escuelas. Asi que hay que practicar mucho…

Un pelirojo levanta la mano…

Ted: donde es el concurso?

Profesor: en la parte norte de esta ciudad…-decia orgulloso.

Todos: QUE?o_o

Teto:-levantándose de su asiento-porque en otro lugar y no en esta escuela?

Profesor: porque a donde vamos es como una escuela especializada para este tipo de cosas…

Todos: ah…-_-

Profesor: bueno…empecemos-decia agarrando una pequeña libreta que tenia- vamos a empezar a practicar las canciones…

Vamos a practicar un trio… megurine,shion yhatsune(miku) quiero que canten una canción llamada acute.

Luka,miku y kaito:AHORA?-sobresaltados por el pánico.

Profesor: SI!-decia casi gritando. Los tres jóvenes se paran y se ponen frente a la clase, el maestro les da a cada uno su letra Y luego pone la música.

Comienza a cantar:

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Los tres:**

**surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki**

**hanabi no youni moeaga ru shunkan**

**tagai wo koga shi yakeato wo name au**

**yasashiku**

**kaito:**

**kono mama deiito omotte ta**

**nigedashi ta yoru no naka de**

**ama oto ga mado wo uchi nara su**

**koukai ni saina mareta**

**miku:**

**watashi dake wo mite hoshii nante**

**sunao niieru wake monai**

**hizun da ai no ketsumatsu ni wa**

**nani ga mieru?**

**Kaito y miku:**

**yami ga fukamari houtta reru yokubou**

**ima kono basho de kotae te hoshii**

**dareka no kage ga miekakure shiteiru**

**obieru youni sono mune ni karada wo uzumete**

**kaito:**

**itsu datte shiritai jijou wa**

**saishin no kankei darou**

**karakara to nibui oto wotate**

**haguruma wa mawatte iru**

**luka:**

**aki moshinaide anata wo shinji**

**nare ta sagyou ga kurukuru to**

**tashika meatta tsumori ninatte**

**gomakasa reru**

**kaito y luka:**

**totsuzen no beru karami au yuujou**

**uso wo kasamete hohoen damama**

**kurushi magire no iiwake ni suga reba**

**sabita kokoro wa yukkurito mahi shite ikudake**

**luka,miku y kaito**

**tsumetai heya wo kousa suru kanjou**

**ima kono basho de kotae te hoshii**

**akuma no koe wa tsuki sasari kienai**

**kamen no ura wo**

**saa biki wa ga shite**

**los tres:**

**yami ga fukamari modore nai aijou**

**surudoku eguru nure ta hokosaki**

**hanabi no youni hajite kierumade**

**tagai wo kogashi subete wo moya shiteku**

**yasashiku**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

todos aplaudieron, en especial mikuo que se veía muy feliz por escucharla cantar por primera vez.

Profesor: muy bien… ahora… alguien sabe donde están los gemelos kagamine?

Al ser nombrados,miku sintió un escalofrio que subia por su espalda, miro a kaito quien estaba muy palido, kaiko estaba como si nada y mikuo tenía una expresión de preocupación.

Todos: no…

Profesor: está bien…

La clase siguió como siempre, hablaron sobre las canciones que se iban a cantar. Cuando es hora de irse, el maestro anuncia los duetos que tienen que practicar para el siguiente dia…

Profesor: teto y ritsu, quiero que canten la canción matryoshka, que crearon miku y gumi.-estas asienten y van hasta donde estaban gumi y miku, reciben la letra y el karaoke de lacancion y se van.-

Luka y gakupo: quiero que practiquen la canción"go google it"-estos asiente y también se van.

Ted y mikuo: quiero que ensallen la canción" triple baka".

Ted: mañana no puedo venirT_T tengo que ir al medico-mentía.

Profesor:¬¬ entonces mikuo-lo apunta- tenes que hacer un dueto con kaiko, van a cantar meltdown

Kaiko y mikuo:hai!-kaiko se veía muy feliz.

Gumi y meiko : les toca- antes de que pudiera terminar es interrumpido por ellas-

Meiko y gumi: no podemos venir mañana!-decian como si estuvieran felices.

Profesor: (siente ganas de tirarse en un pozo)-esta bien! Miku y kaito-los apunta a ellos.

Miku y kaito: h-hai?-decia temblando por la reacción de su maestro.

Profesor: les toca "crazy clown" entendido?-ambos asienten con la cabeza.

Cuando todos estaban afuera…

Gumi,meiko,luka,gakupo,teto,ted y ritsu: no vemos!-cada uno se va por su lado.

Miku:entonces… nos vemos ^^-saluda a todos,pero cuando esta por irse kaito la agarra del brazo.

Kaito:para donde te vas? Tenemos un dueto que practicar…-le decía con una gran sonrisa.

Miku:cierto…

Kaiko: bueno… quiere decir que ustedes-apunta a miku y mikuo-vienen a casa!

Kaito: va a ser genial!-los dos shion saltaban de felicidad, mientras los dos hatsunes tenían un GRAN signo de pregunta volando sobre sus cabezas. Comienzan a irse.

En el camino, kaiko y su hermano hablaban sobre cosas de familia, y miku y mikuo hablaban entre ellos.

Miku:porque no viniste a mi casa hoy para despertarme?-preguntaba algo curiosa.

Mikuo: porque me quede toda la tarde en la casa de kaiko hablando con ella y me presento a su familia y todo eso… después me fui.-decia tranquilo

Miku:ah…-decia algo desanimada.

Mikuo: y hoy a la mañana iva a ir a despertarte pero sabia que mucho no te gustaba asi que pase a buscar a kaiko ^^.

Miku:-se desanima más pero después surge una pregunta urgente-ella sabe quien sos en verdad?-le susurraba.

Mikuo:tsk! Claro que no! Solamente mis mejores amigas lo saben, osea ustedes.

Llegan a la casa…

Kaito abre la puerta y hace pasar a los demás. A medida que se acercaban a la sala de estar se escuchaban mas y mas gritos como:"perdedor!", "conducí mas rápido, abuela!" o "sos torpe hasta para este juego".cuando llegan al salón se encuentran con…

¿?:PERO QUE?ES MI TURNO MALDITO RETARDADO!- un chico muy parecido a kaito pero con el pelo y ojos color amarillos regañaba a otro que era igual pero color rojo. Otro que tenia el cabello verde estaba sentado cerca de ellos y miraba como se peleaban.

Kaito: DEJEN DE PELEAR! TENGO VISITAS!-decia gritando.éstos se callaron y voltearon a ver a dos peli celeste verdosos que parecían estar nerviosos. El peli rojo se levantó, se acerco a la chica y le dijo…

¿?:hola! Mi nombre es akaito un placer de conocerla…em…

Miku: miku, hatsune miku-decia algo nerviosa.

Akaito: lindo nombre-se acerca mas a ella.

Mikuo:-se pone en frente de akaito apartando a miku-soy hatsune mikuo, y espero que no te le estes insinuando a mi hermana…-decia muy enojado, lo cual sorprendió al rojizo.

Kaito:-tratando de desviar el tema-el es mi hermano nigaito-apunta al chico de verde, este tímidamente se acerca.

Nigaito:h-hola!

Kaito: y aquel es kikaito-apunta al de amarillo. Este se acerca casi corriendo de forma torpe.

Kakaito: HOLA!mucho gusto-decia agarrando la mano de ambos adolescentes y sacudiéndolas una y otra vez.

Mikuo:guaw! Tienen muchos hermanos…

Kaiko y kaito: y todavía faltan, pero no están en casa hoy…

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de kaito, en donde comenzaron a practicar las canciones.

Luego de varias horas, miku se despidió y se fue a su casa… mikuo la acompaño y después se fue.

En la noche, una sombra se acerco a miku,acarició su rostro y luego le dejo algo sobre la cama en la parte de los pies y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.


	14. dia de locos! :P

Cuando miku despertó, sintió algo cerca de sus pies, habia una rosa roja apoyada en ese lugar. Al principio pensó que ese habia sido mikuo quien se lo dejo, Pero savia que últimamente él no estaba muy cercano a ella, por lo que le dio mucha curiosidad por saber quien era. Luego de prepararse para la escuela, salió de su casa, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con…

Kaito:hola miku-chan!-saludaba con una sonrisa

Kaiko: hola…-decia en un tono serio.

Mikuo: tardabas un monton en salir…que estabas haciendo?-decia con un tono burlón de madre regañona.

Miku:hola ^^-se acerco a ellos-porque vinieron?

Mikuo: como para que?... pues para buscarte e ir a la escuela tonta!-decia mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Todos caminaron hasta el colegio. Las horas pasaron rápido hasta que llego el turno de la clase de mú grupo fue exponiendo su , gumi y ted eran los únicos que faltaban. Ritsu y teto cantaron la canción matryoshka(original por gumi y miku),go google it fue interpretada por luka y gakupo, quienes recibieron muchos aplausos porque les habia salido muy bien(sobreactuado:P). luego cantaron mikuo y kaiko, meltdown fue su canción y les salía bien… o al menos les hubiera salido si él supiera bailar mejor… kaito y miku fueron los últimos. Cantaron crazy clown, se podía notar que, a pesar de que miku se sentía algo deprimida(porque kaiko pasaba mucho tiempo con mikuo), ella se divertía cantando junto con kaito, que parecía sentir lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron, fueron aplaudidos y el profesor hizo su repedio anuncio de que faltaban unos días para el fue el recreo, todo el grupo(teto,ritsu,kaiko,kaito,luka,gakupo,miku y mikuo) se juntaron a hablar sobre el tema mas importante…

Las canciones… cada uno tendría que aportar alguna canción para este concurso. Todos estaban hablando felizmente… todos menos una, que no dejaba de preguntarse quie habría sido el que le dejó la flor en su cama mientras dormía. Mikuo notó que ella estaba un poco distraída.

Mikuo: que te pasa?-preguntaba sentándose a su lado.

Miku: nada…pienso…-decia seria y pensativa.

Mikuo: y en que pensas?

Miku:em…-trataba de inventar algo porque ella no quería que el supiera que alguien la habia visitado por la noche dejándole esa rosa en la cama.-pues… me siento algo sola U.U

Mikuo: oh!...-decia algo desanimado, se sentía culpable por eso-creo que es mi culpa…

Miku:si…-decia en voz baja.

Mikuo: TE OÍ ¬¬-dijo casi enseguida.

Miku:lo siento ^^U

Mikuo:-sonrie y luego la abraza-pero siempre voy a estar con vos aunque no lo paresca^^

Miku:-se siente incomoda ya que notaba que los demás los miraban.

Mikuo: y no voy a dejar que nada te pase…-decia felizmente, en una reacción inesperada(para miku) le besa la frente, lo cual hace que esta se sonroje a mas no poder y que los "testigos" de esa escena quedaran boquiabiertos. Termina el recreo y todos se van a sus aulas como si nada. Excepto una joven peli celeste verdoso que habia quedado como una estatua por el shock.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de la escuela, todos se habían juntado en frente de ésta esperando a que mikuo y miku salieran para poder hablar sobre lo que habia pasado en el recreo (todos eran chusmas:P). mikuo salió y se encontró con eso,pero miku salió por otra puerta y se fue por otro lado, detrás de la escuela ya que no quería que la molestaran mientras reflexionaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado últimamente. Pero cuando estaba caminando tranquilamente, unas chicas se le acerca a ella. No parecía conocerlas. todas llevaban gorras en la cabeza,como si fueran de un grupo o club.

Chica 1: que fue eso que vimos en el recreo?-decia con un tono de voz muy enojado.

Miku: eh?-decia algo confundida.

Chica 2: no te hagas la tonta!-decia apuntándola con un dedo- no queremos que te vuelvas a acercar a mikuo! El ES NUESTRO!.

Miku:-_- el es mi hermano… lo saben?-decia con un tono serio pero a la vez burlon por la exigencia.

Chica3: sabemos la verdad! No somos tontas!-decia muy furiosa- sabemos que él no es humano…-decia esto último de forma seria. Miku quedo sin aliento… los habían descubierto.

Miku:c-c-como es q-que lo saben?-decia tartamudeando.

Chica 1:lo sabemos porque…-decia con un tono macabro en la voz.

Chica 2: nosotras tampoco lo somos…-mostraba una sonrisa que hacía que ella se estremeciera.

las chicas se sacaron las gorras, dejando mostrar unas orejas que eran iguales a las de mikuo. Una de ellas se habia acercado a miku por detrás, sosteniéndola por los brazos para evitar que se moviera. Las demás también se acercaron y amagaron con atacarla.

¿?:QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-decia gritando

Todas (excepto miku):eh?-lo miran-mi-mikuo?- dicen sorprendidas de haber sido descubiertas.

Mikuo tenía una expresión en su rostro que mesclaba furia y sorpresa. Con mucha rapidez, corrió hasta donde estaban todas. separó a miku de las otras chicas, y la puso detrás de él. Luego volteo a ver a las atacantes.

Mikuo: que intentaban hacer?-decia aun enojado.

Chicas: alejándote de ella, como debe ser-decian todas en unisono. Mikuo enfureció mas.

Mikuo: y porque?

Chica2: porque ella es una humana y nosotros no…

Chica3:los humanos son solo comida… nada mas.

Chica1: y no se juega ni se establese amistad con ella-decia con un tono burlon.

Mikuo:-gruñendo fuertemente- más les vale desaparecer de mi vista… y no vuelvan a acercarse a ella, o lo van a lamentar!-decia amenazando.

Las extrañas se fueron corriendo(muy rápido).mikuo voltea a ver a miku, quien tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Éste se le acerca y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

Mikuo: tranquila! No van a volver a molestarte… te lo aseguro…-pero notó que su exprecion no cambiaba.-vamos! Te cargo en mi espalda.

Miku asiente con la cabeza y se sube a su espalda. Mientras éste corria(o saltaba de techo en techo para que nadie los viera) no dejaba de pensar en que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo podría haberlo lamentado mucho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de miku, esta se bajo sin decir ni una palabra, entro a su casa y le hiso un gesto a su amigo si quería entrar. Él acepto. Estuvo dos horas haciendo compañía a su amiga en su casa, luego se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la noche después de haber cenado, miku se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, sin saber que algo la esperaba allí.

Al entrar, se corta la luz, al parecer de toda la cuadra. Ella se limito a maldecir mientras se metia a su cama, pero en un momento en que todo estaba en silencio se comienzan a oir pasos que se acercaban. Miku no sabia bien de donde provenían, pero sabia una cosa…

ivan asia ella. De a poco los pasos sinaban mas y mas cerca, hasta que…

¿?: _que pasa… tenes miedo?_-decia el desconocido, miku habia escuchado esa voz antes.

Miku:-se acerca lentamente al borde de la cama e intenta ver de donde viene la voz(para su desgracia todavía no tenia luz -_-U), toma un respiro profundo y pronuncia el nombre que menos quería mencionar…-

**l-len?** –decia con miedo.

Las luces se encienden, mostrando al ya mencionado en frente de ella. En un acto de nervios, se oculta bajo las sabanas de su cama.

Miku: no te acerques!-le exigía, ya que podía sentir que len se habia sentado en el borde de su cama.

Len:- miku se destapa con curiosidad, y ve que el solo la miraba con una sonrisa, pero era una distinta a la que habia visto esa vez que intento matarla, era una sonrisa que parecía ser sincera.

Miku:que estas haciendo aca?-pregunto curiosa.

Len:-la abraza con emoción-miku! Te extrañe muuuucho!

Miku:-se separa bruscamente-QUE?O_O?

Len: pues…desde que intentamos atacarte, rin y yo desaparecimos un tiempo, como ya abras notado. Pero luego nos carcomía la culpa por lo que paso y decidimos volver mañana… y yo quería disculparme por mi fea actitud U.U-decia con un tono de voz como pidiendo disculpas.

Miku: ustedes son muy extraños…

Len: jeje lo se…

Miku:-pensando-_esta muy distinto_…

Len: creo que mejor me voy… mañana hay escuela ^^-decia mientras se acercaba por la ventana… antes de poder salir, miku lo agarra del brazo-uh?

Miku: una pregunta…. Vos eras el que me visitaba por las noches?

Len: sip ^^-se tira por la ventana y se va.

Miku:O_O

Ella vuelve a acostarse… pensando en el extraño dia que habia tenido… tal vez el siguiente fuera un poco mejor…

…**o no...**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**hola!**

**quiero agradecer por los comentarios! y decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por los malos comentarios que hagan otros...**

**cada uno tiene que sentirse orgulloso de lo que escribe, a muchas personas les puede gustar el fic que uno hace y a otras no, y por ahi dejan comentarios poco agradables... pero no hay que darles importancia...**

**^O^**

**saludos!**


	15. el horrible secreto XX

Miku: -abre lentamente los ojos-que hora es?-mira la hora, le quedaban 15 minutos para prepararse para la escuela-haaa! Tengo que apurarme-se levanta rápidamente y comienza a vestirse. Luego de un rato sale de su casa y comienza a correr hasta la escuela. Habia pasado por la casa de luka, pero esta no podía ir hoy, asi que siguió su camino.

En el colegio, miku logro llegar temprano(cuando llego fantaban 2 minutos para que la clase comenzara) pero cuando entró al aula, vio que len estaba sentado en la mesa en la cual se sentaba ella, rin estaba sentada junto con otra compañera. Mikuo se encontraba sentado con kaiko(como últimamente acostumbraba), quien miraba con odio a len. Ella camino hasta donde estaba el vampiro y se sento con él. La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, solo que mikuo parecía estar muy atento a los movimientos que los kagamines fueran a hacer, pero estos no hacían nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando llego la hora del recreo, todos excepto los hatsune y kagamines salieron del salón.

Mikuo:-se acerca a len-que estas haciendo aca?-decia enojado.

Len: nada que te importe ¬¬-decia tranquilamente.

Mikuo:**mas te vale no hacerle nada a miku porque sin**o…-decia amenazando.

Rin: -levantándose con rabia-NO AMENASES A MI HERMANO MALDITO PERRO!

Los tres "inmortales" discutían salvajemente hasta que…

Miku:-harta de escucharlos pelear, golpea con el puño de su mano la mesa con mucho enojo-BASTAAAAAA! DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO SI TUVIERAN 3 AÑOS!-decia gritando, sus ojos sacaban fuego(:P)… los 3 se callaron y bajaron la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

Miku:-mas calmada-vallamos al patio, sino nos van a retar… y nada de peleas, entendido?-decia como madre regañona.

Los tres: HAI!-salen los cuatro del aula

En el recreo, se acercan a kaito,kaiko,meiko,luka y gakupo.

Luka:miku,mikuo,rin…!-ve a len y comienza a babear pero se cubre rápidamente con una mano-le-n..

Rin, miku, mikuo y len:hola ^^

Kaiko:-se acerca a mikuo- mikuo^^, necesito decirte algo…-decia con nervios, toma del brazo a mikuo y lo lleva a la biblioteca.

Miku:-pensando-que le irá a decir?mejor voy a espiar….-mira a todos los demás-voy al baño, ya vengo.

Meiko: si, gracias por la información-decia con voz burlona, luego le guiña un ojo a miku y ésta sonríe y se va.

Len:-pensando-mejor la sigo ¬¬-se va.

La biblioteca era grande. Muy grande y parecía ser muy antigua también, los libros estaban muy bien ordenados. También estaba dividida en secciones: secciones para primaria, secundaria y más avanzados. La joven de las dos largas coletas se escondía detrás de unos estantes llenos de libros, tratando de escuchar u observar los que ocurría con el chico celeste-verdoso y la peli azulada.

Mikuo: para que me trajiste hasta acá kaiko?-preguntaba muy curioso el chico.

Kaiko:-comenzó a sonrojarse-yo…pues…-tartamudeaba-desde que nos conocimosme caíste muy bien y…-tartamudeaba cada vez más, lo que ponía mas ansioso al licántropo por saber qué era lo que le quería decir.

Mikuo: tenes algo? Porque estas tan nerviosa?-comenzaba a impacientarse.

Kaiko:yo…em… etto-jugaba con sus dedos.

Mikuo:QUE!-decia el chico agarrándose la gorra de la cabeza con esquizofrenia.

Kaiko:M-ME GUSTAS!-dijo casi gritando, mikuo se habia quedado en estado de shock. Kaiko se le acerca rápidamente y los besa en los labios. Mikuo no podía reaccionar, pero habia alguien que si lo habia echo…

Miku vio y escucho todo lo que habia pasado…

Lo primero que hiso fue salir de la biblioteca caminando normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado(sin ser detectada por ambos adolescentes)se dirigió hasta el baño y se encerró.

Aun en la biblioteca, también viendo lo que habia pasado, un joven con cabellos dorados como el sol se habia quedado en shock pero a la vez se veía muy molesto. Salió del lugar sin ser detectado, murmurando antes de salir…

_**"los arruinaste"**_.

Toca el timbre del recreo, anunciando la vuelta a clases. Todos entraron a sus salones, solo una faltaba.

Profesora:-revisando la lista de presentes en la clase, se da cuenta que falta un estudiante-hatsune?.

Nadie contesta…

Profesora: donde esta hatsune?-todos miraban para todos lados. Mikuo, quien desde que entraron hasta ahora no terminaba de reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que ella faltaba.

Len levanta la mono tranquilamente…

Profesora: desesperada-si, len?

Len:- baja la mano y responde seriamente-miku está en el baño… no se siente muy bien.

Profesora: ah-se alivia-bueno… mikuo, anda a buscar a…

Len:- la interrumpe- yo quiero ir-decia levantándose de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Profesora:ok, vaya usted.-len asiente con la cabeza y se se queda muy extrañado por eso reacción de él.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En el baño…

Miku estaba dentro del baño aún. Sentada con la mirada fija a un punto de la puerta. De sus ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas. No sabía porque se sentía así, mikuo era un amigo… nada más que un amigo que siempre estaba con ella, la protegía y cuidaba antes de que éste empezara la escuela.

Len entró en el baño de mujeres (n/a: cuidado chicas!:O) y fue directo a donde estaba ella pero no pudo entrar porque la puerta estaba trabada.

Len:miku?-decia golpeando la puerta suavemente- me mandaron a que viniera a buscar para llamar a tus padres asi tevas a tu casa.

Miku: no están en mi casa-decia con la voz un poco débil de estar llorando-se fueron de viaje de trabajo…

Len:-sentandose en el piso, apollado en la puerta-eso ya lo sé! Yo te llevo

Miku:-se sienta en el piso al igual que len pero del otro lado de la puerta de baño-de verdad?

Len:si…

Miku:-abre la puerta y sale, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos apropósito para evitar que len se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando -vamonos.

Len: ok-antes de irse la detiene-pero primero voy a avisarles que te vinieron a buscarte y que la directora me llama.

Miku:para que?

Len: para que justifique el tiempo que tarde en ir y volver llevándote.

Miku: esta bien

Len se fue a su aula para decir le a la profesora que vinieron a buscar a miku y que él era llamado por la directora. Esto lo ayudaría a que pudiera acompañar a miku hasta su casa y que mientras no estaba, los demás pensaran de que estaba con la directora.

Len:-vuelve al baño-ya nos podemos ir.

Miku:-se levanta del piso y lo mira curiosa-como es eso de que me podes llevar?

Len: pues…-se pone las manos en los bolsillos-yo puedo cargar cualquier cosa –decia con aires de "**galán**"-ahora apurémonos!

Miku:-asiente con la cabeza, y se sube a su espalda. Len de un gran salto hasta el techo de la escuela. Da otro salto hasta fuera del colegio, aterrizando en la acera y comienza a correr a toda velocidad y en menos de 1 minuto, llega a la casa de miku.

Len:-poniéndose en cuclillas para que ella pudiera bajarse de su espalda-llegamos, mi lady-decia de forma burlona.

Miku:-se baja y lo mira-gracias, pero creo que no tengo humor para bromas…-se le acerca y lo abraza. Éste se sorprende pero le sigue el abrazo. Luego se separan y él se va corriendo, miku entra a su casa, sube la escalera, entra a su pieza y cierra las cortinas de sus ventanas dejando todo oscuro y se metió en la cama y antes de disponerse a dormir, con lagrimas en los ojos susurro…

_"Me dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo…_

_…aunque no lo pareciera"._


	16. porque a mi?

En la escuela el timbre suena avisando la hora de la salida. un joven rubio era seguido por su gemela y un montón de chicas a su alrededor…

Rin:len! Cuanto más tenemos que soportar a tus fans?-decia molesta la rubia.

Len:… -no responde.

Rin:len?

Len se tropieza con meiko

Meiko: lo siento len!-se disculpaba la morena, el solo se limito a seguir.

Meiko y rin se miraron con curiosidad, len estaba algo extraño. Él buscaba con los ojos a un licántropo verde-azulado, Pero no tuvo suerte… logró ver que éste se iva a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de miku.

Len: vámonos rin! –toma la mano de su hermana y comienzan a correr rápidamente, la morena que estaba detrás de ellos los vió con mucho asombro.

En la casa de miku…

Un joven con una gorra en la cabeza golpeaba la puerta de su amiga…

Mikuo: miku?-golpea fuerte la puerta,pero no tanto como para no romper la puerta-MIKU! QUE PASA? PORQUE NO RESPONDES?

Una chica de verde pasaba por ahí y abrazo el cuello de éste, casi asfixiándolo…

Gumi: mikuo! Qué bueno verte por aca! -decia la chica

Mikuo:-se separa de gumi-gumi! Porque faltaste a la escuela?

Gumi: ni ganas de ir ¬¬ porque estas aca?

Mikuo: miku se retiró temprano hoy de la escuela… creo que se sentía mal, y entonces quería saber como esta…

¿?: ella no quiere verte…-decia una voz

Gumi y mikuo: eh?

Len y rin salen de detrás de un árbol, a gumi le da un ataque de pánico

Gumi: HAAAAA!-se esconde detrás de mikuo-son los kagamines!

Rin y len: O_O?

Gumi: ustedes son…-decia apuntándolos.

Rin: vampiros? Si… lo somos…-daba un paso asia delante.

Len:supongo que miku te lo conto….

Mikuo:-frunce el seño-que le hicieron? Si le llegaron a hacer daño, les juro que…-decia cada vez acercandoce mas a ellos, pero len se adelanta a rin, quedando ambos chicos frente a frente.

Len: nosotros nohicimosnada….

Gumi: entonces que tiene?-preguntaba aun detrás de mikuo.

Rin: no quiere hablar con nadie… en especial con él- apunta a mikuo.

Mikuo: yo que hice?

Rin: no es a nosotros a quienes tendrías que hacer esa pregunta…

Len: pero mañana vas a tener tiempo de hablar con ella… hoy no.

La puerta de la casa se abre…

Los cuatro chicos se asustaron cuando, detrás de la puerta habia una chica que parecía estar despeinada, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Aun llevaba el uniforme, pero estaba todo arrugado. Ella apuntó en dirección a gumi y le hiso un gesto para que pasara adentro de la casa, y esta asintió. La puerta se cierra.

Mikuo,rin y len:O_OU?

Mikuo: esta bien… vuelvo mañana y le pregunto- se va corriendo, su rostro mostraba tristeza, como si sintiera de que, de alguna manera era su culpa que miku estuviera así.

Rin: que fue lo que paso len? Porque miku esta asi?

Len:vamos…-le dice seriamente a su gemela, ambos se van.

Dentro de la casa, miku estaba sentada en el sillón y gumi estaba sentada a su lado.

Gumi: que paso?

Miku:….

Gumi:-sonriendo algo picara-paso algo entre vos y mikuo? Eh?-decia con ansias y curiosidad.

Miku:-niega con la cabeza.

Miku se acerca lentamente a gumi y le susurra al oído todo lo que habia visto y oído…los ojos de la chica de verde se abrieron de sorpresa cuando llego a la parte fea(la parte en la que kaiko besa a mikuo). Termina de contarle y se separa de ésta.

Gumi:oh…-decia con un tono de pena en su voz.

Toda la tarde, ambas chicas discutían,para cambiar de tema, sobre el concurso. Ivan a usar la canción matryoshka como "canción extraña".

Gumi habia decidido cantar la canción "love is war"(n/a:original de miku).

Miku: porque elegiste esa?

Gumi: porque es cierto… como en tu caso…

Miku: qué?-preguntaba confundida.

Gumi: no soy tonta ¬¬ en serio, yo se que te gusta mikuo-decia con una cara que mostraba sincera ternura.

Miku:-baja la mirada-creo… que tenes razón…

Gumi: COMO?-no podía creer lo que habia dicho… por primera vez, miku aceptaba la realidad.

Miku: lo que escuchaste…

Gumi:SI! LO ACEPTASTE POR FIN!-daban saltos de alegría.

Miku:si…-dice seriamente, sacando a su amiga de la felicidad-solo que a él le gusta kaiko…

Gumi vuelve a caer sobre el sillón, pero luego se da cuenta que era hora de irse. Se despide de miku y se va.

Luego de comer, se duchó y se acostó en su cama, pero no se durmió.

Se tapo toda con las sabanas y se puso los audífonos para escuchar su mp3. Sin darse cuenta, una sombra habría la ventana, entraba a su pieza y se acercaba a ella. Antes de que el extraño pudiera hacer algo, miku se levanto rápidamente y le partió un libro que tenia cercano en la cabeza.

¿?: AUCH! ESO DOLIO TT_TT-decia frotándose la cabeza.

Miku:-reconoció perfectamente de quien era la voz, pero no quería dirigirle ni una palabra-…

Mikuo:-ve que no responde-porque tan callada? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-bromeaba.

Miku:-mira para otro lado, lo cual molesta al joven.

Mikuo:como sea… en tres días vamos al concurso y tenemos que ver que canción vamos a cantar.-le toma de la mano, pero ella parecía no reaccionar entonces se acerca más a miku, quedando cara a cara con ella.-alguien te hiso algo? Porque si es asi, solo me decís y lo mato.-decia esto último en forma seria, lo cual hiso que miku tuviera un tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero luego recordó lo que habia pasado en la biblioteca. Solo se dio vuelta e ignoro por completo lo que habia dicho su amigo.

Mikuo se habia quedado con la boca abierta por lo que ella habia hecho. Pero su expresión cambio a enojo.

Mikuo: esto es injusto! Yo siempre te estoy cuidando y lo único que haces es comportarte raro e ignorarme.-decia enojado

Miku:-no responde. Mikuo sale por la ventana con mucha furia. sentía ganas de saber porque razón ella se portaba asi. Miku, por otra parte intentaba dormir para no pensar en todo lo que habia dicho, ya que ella apreciaba mucho la ayuda que él le daba. Las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. y luego de algunos minutos se queda dormida.


	17. el lado malo de mikuo

El sol aun no salía, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Una chica comenzaba a despertarse ó la hora, eran las 7:30.

Miku: HAAAAAAAAA! QUE TARDE QUE ES! TT_TT-decia saltando(literalmente)de la se detiene y piensa-ya es tarde… no creo que vaya a llegar… mejor sigo durmiendo –vuelve a acostarse.

Pasaron horas hasta que eran las 12:00 del medio se levantó, desayunó y se vistió, pero aun asi no iva a ir a ningún lado. No se sentía bien como para salir, estaba deprimida y además debía comenzar a practicar canciones para el concurso.

Miku:creo que voy a cantar…-pensaba tomando entre sus manos letras de canciones escritas por ella-ah! Ya sé! Voy a cantar…-es interrumpida, suena el timbre de la puerta.

Ella va hasta la puerta, laabre pero cuando sale no hay nadie…

Miku:mmm… que extraño-se da la vuelta para volver a entrar pero algo le salta encima.

¿?: SORPRESA!-gritaba con felicidad. Era una chica rubia con ojos azul mar.

Miku yacía tirada en el suelo, parecía como si le hubiera dado un ataque epiléptico. Len salió de repente.

Len:RIN!que hiciste?-corria hasta miku y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Rin:jeje…solo me divertía un rato-decia con una sonrisa en su cara.

Len:-frunce el ceño de forma leve-casi la matas de un susto, nee-chan!

Rin: que amargado! ¬3¬-decia con una cara que parecía muy infantil, el rubio y la peli celeste-verdoso se rieron.

Miku:que hacen por aca?-decia ya dentro de la casa.

Len:veníamos para decirte que, como en unos días es el gran concurso, el profesor no nos deja descansar.-decia sentado en el sillón.

Rin:jiji…es cierto! Parecía esquizofrénico-luego de eso, cambia de tema-hablando de otra cosa…

Miku:-se pone seria para escuchar lo que iban a decir.

Rin:estas mejor?-decia esto con una exprecion seria-ya sabes… entre vos y mikuo?

Miku:-al escuchar eso baja la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos. ambos gemelos se pusieron serios.-pues…

Comienza a contarles lo que le habia pasado la noche anterior,sobre la "pelea" entre ella y mikuo.

Rin y len: y que vas a hacer?-preguntaban al unisono.

Miku:no se…. Ya no importa-decia deprimida, cambia de tema-que canciones van a cantar?

Len: el mio es una sorpresa….-ambas lo miran.

Rin: yo voy a cantar un canción llamada meltdown… la creé yo misma ^^.

Rin y len: y vos?

Miku: voy a cantar… stargazer.

Rin y len:O_o?

miku: mañana la van a oir -_-U

los tres se quedaron hablando un rato mas… después, los kagamines se fueron. Miku se puso a practicar sus canciones toda la tarde.

Por la noche, no tuvo el menor problema para dormir… hasta que…

¿?:-entra por la ventana y se sienta cerca de ella… le acaricia el rostro(cursi :P), sus orejas se movían al darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de despertar, asi que se fue saltando por la ventana.

Miku: mmh?-media dormida aun… se vuelve a acostar.

Al dia siguiente…

Esta vez, miku se habia puesto el despertador mas temprano, asi que cuando éste sonó ella se levantó, se vistió, desayuno y se fue a la escuela. Al llegar, gumi, luka y ñlos gemelos la recibieron felizmente. Meiko estaba hablando con los kasane, kaito no habia llegado todavía y no habia rastros del licántropo o la peli azul.

Cuando es la hora de que empezaran las clases, el profesor de música mando a llamar a todos los cantantes(todos los que ivan a la clase de música) para que todo el dia se dedicaran a practicar.

En el curso, mikuo habia llegado unos minutos mas tarde. Al parecer se habia quedado dormido, los shion estaban ya presentes, asi que él se sentó con kaiko.

Profesor:muy bien clase… vamos a empezar. Pasado mañana es el concurso…

Todos:si!

Profesor: los últimos días hemos estado practicando varias canciones… hasta quintetos….

**_flash back(hace unos días)_**

Profesor: sakine, shion, hatsune y kagamine! Les toca cantar la canción alice human sacrifice-decia apuntando a cada unos de ellos.

Estos se levantaron y se pusieron en frente de todos, el maestro puso la música y comienzan a cantar:

**Meiko:**

**Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku**

**ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni**

**ironna monowo kiri sutete**

**makkana michiwo siite itta**

**sonna Alice wa morino oku**

**tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete**

**morini dekita michi igai ni**

**kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi**

**kaito:**

**ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku**

**utawo utatte fushigi no kuni**

**ironna otowo afure sasete**

**kurutta sekaiwo umidasita**

**sonna Alice wa bara no hana**

**ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete**

**makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase**

**minnani mederare karete-yuku**

**miku:**

**san-banme Alice wa osanai ko**

**kireina sugatade fushigi no kuni**

**ironna hitowo madowase te**

**okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta**

**sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou**

**ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te**

**kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara**

**kunino chouten ni kunrin suru**

**rin y len:**

**morino komichi wo tadottari**

**barano kino sitade ocha-kai**

**oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa**

**heart no trump(card)**

**yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko**

**koukishin kara fushigi no kuni**

**ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete**

**tsui sakki yatte kita bakari**

**rin:**

**kino tsuyoi ane to**

**len:**

**kashikoi otouto**

**rin y len:**

**ichi-ban Alice ni chika-katta kedo**

**futarino yume wa samenai mama**

**fushigi no kuni wo samayotta**

**XXXX versión en español XXXX**

**La primera Alicia era valiente**

**con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas**

**cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas**

**trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí.**

**Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques**

**terminó encerrada como los pecadores**

**pero, en ese camino de los bosques**

**no había modo de conocer su existencia.**

**La segunda Alicia era de caracter noble**

**llegó entonando una canción al país de las maravillas**

**llenándolo todo de sonidos**

**creó un mundo enfermizo.**

**Esta Alicia era una flor de rosa**

**y ha muerto por el disparo de un hombre loco**

**le floreció una rosa, rojo carmesí**

**amada y apreciada por todos, esta flor solitaria se marchita a lo lejos.**

**La tercera Alicia era una jovencita**

**con una figura fina, apareció en el país de las maravillas**

**al seducir a varia gente**

**creó un extraño país.**

**Esta Alicia era reina de ese país**

**fue poseida por un sueño retorcido**

**vió su cuerpo podrido, y estuvo asustada durante mucho tiempo**

**un nuevo reino fue creado en la cima del país.**

**Mientras, dos niños seguían el camino del bosque**

**tomaron el té bajo el árbol de rosas**

**con una invitación del castillo que era**

**un as de corazones.**

**La cuarta Alicia eran los hermanos gemelos**

**llegaron por curiosidad al país de las maravillas**

**atravesaron varias puertas**

**acababan de llegar hace poco.**

**La hermana mayor obstinada**

**y el hermano sabio**

**fueron los más cercanos en llegar a Alicia...**

**Los dos nunca despertaron del sueño**

**y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas.**

**Terminan de cantar y son aplaudidos.**

**_fin flash back_**

Profesor: como sea… cada unos va a pasar a cantar alguna canción… pero yo voy a designar que tipo de trama tiene que ser

Todos: QUE?-nadie habia entendido.

Profesor: quiero decir que yo voy a decir si quiero que canten algo de romance, comedia…ese tipo de cosas

Todos: ah!

Profesor: mikuo-decia apuntándolo- vos primero.

Este se levanta y se pone frente a todos.

Profesor: quiero que cantes algo sobre… misterio y romance.

Mikuo:O_O?-da un suspiro-esta bien…. Voy a cantar la canción joker(original miku)

Se pone a cantar…

**Empezemos un nuevo show**

**invita a una mujer hermosa,**

**¿jugamos a las cartas?**

**dame un poco de tu tiempo.**

**¿Entiendes las reglas de este juego?**

**la misericordia no sirve en el amor,**

**si tu quieres ser amada, como todos**

**el castigo es inevitable.**

**Ni retrocediendo el reloj**

**podremos volver atrás,**

**ya he guardado las cartas**

**Joker...Una chica de ojos húmedos**

**Joker...Muestra un mundo sacudido**

**Joker...Un segundo de gran placer**

**Joker...Dos chicas que desaparecen.**

**Te mostraré el mundo**

**Un bosque que se funde en la oscuridad**

**La expectación ha llegado**

**a su punto crítico.**

**¿Cómo te sientes ahora?**

**Aunque me devuelvas mi amor**

**desinteresado, nada cambiará**

**Ya no tengo las cartas.**

**Joker...Joker...Joker...**

**Lentamente entre la luz**

**Joker...Haciendose cargado de la ira**

**Joker... Enseñandole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco.**

**Joker... Dos rostros se enfrentan**

**Joker... Una chica de ojos húmedos**

**Joker...Una estrella brillante espera la muerte**

**Joker... Un segundo de gran placer.**

**Joker... Dos chicas que desaparecen**

_(n/a: no quise poner la letra en japonés, y por ahí la traducción no este muy bien ^^U)_

Al terminar de cantar todas las chicas(excepto miku, gumi y rin) aplaudieron con emoción.

Profesor: muy buena interpretación! siguiente… shion kaito!

Kaito: hai! Traje videos también para acompañar cualquiera de mis canciones

Todos: -_-U

Profesor: te toca cantar algo de romance prohibido…

Kaito: si! Tengo la canción y el video perfecto para eso!-pone un video-la canción se llama cantarella-comienza a cantar.

**Miro fijamente, detras de ti**

**Te miro fijamente, detras mio**

**Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado**

**Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado**

**Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo**

**Ya que podrian sentir nuestra intoxicacion**

**El tiempo va pasando**  
**Este corazon**  
**Debe mantenerse oculto**  
**Entonces, puedo acercarme**  
**Soy un suspiro**  
**Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,**  
**Me siento lejos de mi mismo**

**En mi ordinario amor, mi corazon se libra**  
**Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti**  
**Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente**  
**Ire despues de ti**  
**No dejare ningun rastro**

**Las cosas no son de este claro**  
**Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras**  
**Y empiezas a bajar la guardia**  
**Hay algo que deberias conocer**  
**Sobre esta droga profunda**  
**Que pensaste que la podrias beber**

**El tiempo se oxida**  
**Las cadenas se deshacen**  
**Corres lejos**  
**Sin un lugar al que acudir**  
**Dos segundos**  
**El eco echo por ti**  
**Tus intentos de querer resistir**

**Dejame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:**  
**Yo mismo**  
**Huyendo en tus memorias**  
**Unido con el olor de tu sudor**  
**Yo podria**  
**Simplemente ser afectado**

**En mi ordinario amor, mi corazon se libra; y yo**  
**Preparo una trampa para ti**  
**Incluso aunque yo vaya detras de ti, lo oigo todo**  
**CAPTURAME**  
**Dejame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo**  
**Huyendo de tus memorias**  
**Unido con el olor de tu sudor**  
**Yo podria simplemente ser afectado**

Cuando termina de cantar todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto una joven que estaba totalmente roja a mas no poder por ser utilizada para el video de su amigo.

Kaito: no les gusto?-pregunto ingenuamente.

Mikuo:-levantándose muy enojado-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-decia gritando, pero antes que éste fuera a hacer algo meiko saltó por los aires solo para ahorcar con todas sus fuerzas a kaito.

Profesor: oiga! No es para tant…- es interrumpido

Len: te voy a matar!-salta por el aire y se dispone a ahorcar a kaito igual que meiko, mikuo hiso lo mismo.

Profesor:-intentando separar a los cuatro jóvenes- hatsune! Usted sigue!. Quiero que cante una canción de terror o algo asi-decia mientras lograba separarlos.

Miku:HAI!-decia con una sonrisa maliciosa, porque ella sabia la canción perfecta para eso.

Se levanto y se puso frente a todos.

Miku: voy a cantar la canción BANSHEE STRIKES.-comienza a cantar.

**Voy al llorar por el**  
**Lo he decidido, Lo he decidido, Lo he decidido, Lo he decidido.**  
**Llorare por el un millón de veces y lastimare mi garganta**

**Dame un gran trabajo por el cual pueda llorar**

**Voy a llorar, esto es enserio**  
**Golpear, golpear acabarlo**  
**No detengas este asesinato**  
**Es una mierda**  
**Soy una llorona natural**

**El llora por el dolor**

**Jodidamente excitada como el infierno**  
**No puedo esperar ¿%&**  
**Llorare después de matarte**  
**Lagrimas guardare, soy egoísta**

**No tengo lágrimas, soy implacable**  
**Zarandéalo, la siguiente vez será mejor**

Cuando la canción acaba, todos e quedan con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, incluso el profesor.

Miku: que? Usted me dijo que fuera de terror ¬¬-decia como si nada mientras que se sentaba.

Luego de un rato suena el timbre y todos se dirigen al patio. Miku, gumi y los gemelos hablaban aparte mientras que los otros(meiko,gakupo,luka,kaito,kaiko,tet,ted,ritsu y mikuo) hablaban en el medio del patio.

Len:se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que mnikuo está supuestamente enojado con miku y la ignora, cuando kaito cantó esa canción se le lanzó para ahorcarlo :P-todos asintieron.

Gumi: incluyéndote a vos –le decía a len apuntándolo, este se habia sonrojado un poco(lo cual era extraño en él).

Rin: a mi me gusto mucho la canción que habías cantado, miku… es muy impulsiva ^^

Miku: veo que rin es una "desquiciada" como yo-ambas rieron maliciosamente, causando temor a len y gumi.

Gumi: miku ni siquiera es vampiro y ya me da miedo T_T

Miku:¬¬ que dijiste?

Gumi: nada nada…

Suena el timbre, hora de volver a clases.

Profesor: -luego de que hubieran pasado los kasane(de a uno), ritsu, kaiko, gumi, luka, gakupo y rin, seguía len- kagamine len! Le toca cantar alguna canción sobre fantasia, ciencia ficción o lo que sea( al profesor ya no se le ocurria que podría cantar).

Len:-asiente con la cabeza, pasa delante de todos-yo también tengo un video, la canción se llama sadistic vapire-lo pone y comienza a cantar.

**Ven hacia mí no sientas temor**

**Nada malo te haría si te acercas hoy**

**Yo quiero, tan solo probar ya mismo tu sabor.**

**Yo soy un vampiro por tí, y tu eres mi objetivo mi obsesión**

**Aprésurate y dame ya tu fino cuello**

**"No puedo parar"**

**Ya sé bien lo que deseas, ven desnúdame**

**Perdida en este bosque de mi miel podrás beber**

**Por más ingenua que termines siendo débil soy**

**¿Puedo deborártela o no?**

**Un plan deberé elaborar**

**Me aburre, morder de pronto y nada más**

**De a poco me acercaré, cuando sea ideal.**

**Lucharé como tu fiel guardián**

**Y de las hienas yo te voy a rescatar**

**Intentanto actuar como un niño bueno al cual amar.**

**A los tipos que nunca me agradan**

**Me los como con desgana y sin afán**

**Y a los chicos apetecibles me los como cuán manjar de Dios.**

**Y aunque tal vez algunos me causen debilidad**

**No sueltes mi mano nunca más.**

**Cabello largo y sutil**

**Lindos ojos que no me puedo resistir**

**De blanca piel**

**Solo acércate, apúrate, y, ven aquí**

**Apúrate, de, prisa**

**Te amo sin control**

**Y te haré el amor, esa es la razón**

**Por la que, me obecerás**

**Con tu cuerpo tan deseable.**

**Fue tu instinto animal**

**El que a mí te guió, porque resistir no es buena opción**

**¿No piensas así, hermosa doncella de mi corazón?**

**Si en mi aburrido vivir**

**Corriese siquiera una brisa al fin**

**La sangre que corre por mis venas me excitará.**

**Este no es un buen lugar, para que una niña como tú esté**

**Aunque igual caballerosamente me comportaré.**

**Y seguirás sin sospechar que engañada aquí estás**

**Chica inocente un poco acércate y no te preocupes más.**

**Cuando acabe el día y la luna sonría al caer la oscuridad**

**La gran bienvenida te daré.**

**En el bosque de noche ya**

**En mis brazos déjate de una vez caer**

**Y aunque no me pueda aguantar**

**"Te cuidaré, todo está bien**

**Siempre estaré, contigo"**

**Si con tu suave voz, susurras este amor**

**Lo nuestro se romperá al final**

**Se fusionará, la oscuridad y la leche.**

**Es la oportunidad, cuando el cerebro está**

**En parálisis y sin actuar**

**Para acariciar, y morder tu cuello con suavidad...**

**Para el hambre satisfacer**

**Hoy nos convertiremos en un solo ser**

**Fue un banquete espléndido y lleno de mucho placer.**

**La muchacha que veo dormir**

**Con un rostro muy apacible y feliz**

**Fue la que agarró mi mano y entonces...**

(n/a: en el video, la chica de quien len habla es miku)

cuando terminó, miku yacía en el piso "muerta "de vergüenza, mikuo parecía estar tranquilo, lo cual sorprendió a ambos vampiros.

Las demás chicas(excepto gumi) babeaban por lo "sexi" que salía len en el video.

Luego de una hora más, sono el timbre anunciando la salida.

Como los kagamines ivan a acompañar a miku a su casa, rin y ella esperaban fuera de la escuela a len, quien habia olvidado un saco en el aula. Cuando este se disponía a salir, fue agarrado desde atrás y estrellado contra la pared.

Len:pero que?-decia tirado en el suelo, mira asia arriba-mikuo?-el nombrado loagarra del cuello y lo levanta, el rubio pudo notar que este no tenía sus ojos verde-azulados como siempre. Eran color rojo, y denotaban mucho enojo.

Mikuo: no vuelvas a cantar ese tipo de cosas ni a juntarte con miku porque sino…-decia sosteniendo con una mano a len desde el cuello y con la otra amenazando con golpearlo en la cara, a len le costaba respirar hasta que…-

Rin: LEN!-grito su hermana desde la puerta del salón, ambos chicos voltearon a verla y ésta ataco al licántropo pero no logro hacerle daño. Rápidamente fue atrapada por éste, quien también la agarró por el cuello.

Miku:-entra en el aula buscando a rin y a len, pero cuando ve la escena no sabe como reaccionar. Mikuo estaba a espaldas de ella, osea que no podía verla. Por un impulso que tuvo se abalanzó sobre él, tomandolo por la espalda, intentando hacer que los soltara. Pero cuando esto paso, él noto que era ella y los soltó rápidamente haciendo que estos se retorcieran del dolor en el suelo, miku sintió miedo cuando mikuo se dio vuelta para encararla, pero lo único que hiso este fue salir por la puerta como si nada. ella se arrodillo en el piso y los ayudo a levantarse.

Por la tarde, miku habia llevado a los kagamine a su casa para curar sus heridas.

Len estaba recostado en el sillón y rin estaba sentada en una silla.

Miku:sentándose cerca de ambos-me pregunto porque no me ataco a mi también…

Rin: fácil… no eras una amenaza para él-decia aun adolorida.

Miku: pero si yo me lance a su espalda tratando de que los soltara… eso hubiera parecido una amenaza para el.

Len:-tratando de levantarse-lo que rin quiere decir es que él no quería hacerte daño…al parecer.

Miku:-se sonrojo al pensar eso. Los kagamines se levantaron, se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

Es noche, miku no dejo de pensar en lo que le habían dicho…

_Él no quería hacerle daño…_

hola!

queria agradecerles otravez por los comentarios!

mi correo es: hikari_(algo repetido ¬¬)

besos y saludos! ^^


	18. duetos complicadosla reunion U

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

Miku:-abriendo los ojos lentamente, se viste, desayuna y se va a la escuela.

En el camino…

Miku iba caminando tranquilamente, cantando en voz baja la canción stargazer…

Pero en un momento de distracción, alguien la toma por la cintura

Miku:¡!-mira asia atrás-len?

Len: hola ^^-decia abrazándola más fuerte, haciendo que su cara cambiara a rojo tomate, no por vergüenza sino por asfixia.

Miku:-sin poder respirar-l-len… po-drias deja-rme res-pirar?

Len:ups! Lo siento-decia muy apenado soltándola.

Miku:-recuperando el aliento-como están vos y tu hermana?

Len: muy bien… gracias por preguntar

Miku:-y… no temen de que hoy pase lo mismo de ayer?-preguntaba algo preocupada.

Len:para nada-decia de lo mas relajado-esta vez no le va a ser muy fácil atacarnos.-cambia su tono a mas serio-igualmente hay que cuidarnos…

Miku: porque? Hay algún problema?-decia mientras seguían caminando.

Len:-seguía caminando junto a ella, pero tenía la mirada baja-pues…. Talvez haya un problema el dia del concurso…

Miku:-lo mira-un problema?

Len:-se rasca la cabeza con una mano -mejor dicho… un problemón!

Miku:-frena a len-como que problemón?-decia girando la cabeza asia él lentamente con un aura sombria que la rodeaba, len se estremeció.

Len:te lo explico en el recreo… ahora vámonos que llegamos tarde.

Miku:ok… y a todo esto…. Donde esta rin?

Len: está en casa… no tenía ganas de venir hoy.

Ambos siguen caminando. Al llegar a la escuela, miku y len se sientan y teto (los hermanos inseparables :P) hablaban entre ellos, meiko discutía con ritsu sobre la vestimenta que tendrían que hacer para el concurso, ya que habían sido designadas para ser las "encargadas de los trajes para las canciones", kaiko,luka y gakupo hablaban sobre las canciones que se cantarían, porque fueron elegidos para decidir qué tipo de canciones se cantarían(canciones de romance, humor, etc.), gumi estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, mirando para afuera, kaito hablaba con el profesor sobre el viaje que tendrían que hacer al dia siguiente.

Miku no dejaba de ver a mikuo, quien parecía estar muy callado y sin moverse mucho. Se encontraba muy serio, pero para su suerte ella se sentaba unos metro detrás de él, impidiendo que éste pudiera verla con facilidad lo cual provocaría que ella estuviera incomoda.

La clase comienza.

Profesor: siéntense todos!- pidió a los alumnos, éstos obedecieron.-bueno… saben muy bien de que mañana será el concurso, asi que tienen que tener designada una canción definida.-hiso una pausa- recuerden que son dos canciones por persona y dos por dueto…

Todos: ya lo sabemos ¬¬

Profesor: ^^UU- se sienta en la silla-ahora quiero que cada uno diga las canciones que van a cantar, gakupo va a anotarlas en una libreta, y después van a nombrar el primer dueto de cada uno, luka va a anotarlos y por último, kaiko anotara el segundo dueto que van a hacer.

Gakupo:ok… voy a llamar por lista y ustedes me dicen que canciones van a hacer-todos asienten.

Gakupo: hatsune miku… -dice leyendo la lista, la cual estaba ordenada alfabéticamente.

Miku:-se pone un dedo en la barbilla, piensa un poco y luego dice-voy a cantar la canción melt y black rock shooter.

Profesor:._.? que tipo de canción es esa?

Miku: black rock shooter? Pues es una que invente yo-decia con aires de orgullo.

Profesor: ok -_-U

Gakupo:-anota los nombres de las canciones-siguiente… hatsune mikuo.

Mikuo:-sin si quiera verlo, dijo-rotten boy, grotesque romance(original de miku) y joker.

Gakupo:-con un poco de miedo-ok…em.. kagamine len

Len: yandere love song y prince of evil( en realidad es "daughter of evil, original de rin pero lo quise cambiar de lugar. En esta versión, len es el príncipe y rin es su sirviente. Len está enamorado de miku, la hija de verde pero ella se enamora de kaito, el príncipe de azul asi que len manda a rin para que mate a kaito, pero ella está enamorada de él. In embargo lo mata igual, miku se entera de eso y recurre a meiko para que la ayude a vengar a kaito matando a len. Rin cambia de lugar con su hermano, se hace pasar por él y la matan. Larga historia ^^U)

Gakupo: muy bien…-anota en su libreta- kagamine rin

Len: mi hermana no vino pero eligio las canciones fear garden y meltdown.

Gakupo:-anota los nombres…

Luego de que todos dijeran sus canciones, llego la hora de los duetos.

Luka: díganme los grupos de a dos que van a formar y la canción…-decia lista para escribir.

Ted se levanto de repente…

Ted: yo con teto-chan!

Teto:-sonrio ampliamente

Luka:creo que ustedes dos son muy unidos.-se puso precipitadamente frente al pupitre de los kasane, luka frunció el ceño y puso cara seria-**les** **gusta el incesto**?

Teto y ted:-los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos por la pregunta, ted estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero teto salto de su asiento y dijo-PERO QUE TE PASA?ACASO ESTAS LOCA O QUE? SOMOS HERMANOS!-decia agitando los brazos de arriba abajo.

Luka: solo preguntaba ¬¬-se vuelve a su asiento.

Luka:-lo anota-siguiente grupo?

Meiko: YO CON KAITO!-decia feliz la morena, el peli azul estaba sorprendido por eso.

Luka:ok^^U-lo anota.-siguiente?

Kaiko: MIKUO Y YO!-decia feliz la chica, mientras que el otro joven no parecía tener reacción, seguía estando serio.

Luka: obviamente ¬¬-los anota-quien sigue?

Len:MIKU VA A CANTAR CONMIGO!-decia el rubio, lo cual sorprende a luka ya que len era muy allegado a su hermana. Miku se le queda mirando con cara rara porque pensaba lo mismo que luka. Mikuo se volteo a verlos a ambos lo cual hiso a la joven estremecerse, su rostro mostraba a alguien que parecía no haber dormido por la noche y sus ojos expresaban odio. Aun asi, a len no le importo.

Luka lo anota.

Luka: alguien más?

Ritsu: RIN Y YO!-luka lo anoto.

Luka: como somos un grupo de número impar, gumi, gakupo y yo vamos a hacer un trío.

Gumi y gakupo: hai!

Luka: ahora quiero nombres de canciones…

Ted y teto: teto no bousou(recomiendo que oigan esa canción ^^)-dicen los dos jóvenes sonriendo.

Mikuo y kaiko: romeo and cinderella-decia kaiko , mikuo seguía serio.

Luka, gakupo y gumi:acute(versión luka,gumi y gakupo:P)-decian los tres juntos.

Ritsu:rin y yo vamos a cantar trick or treat(versión ritsu y rin)-decia tranquilamente.

Meiko y kaito:gekokujou(versión de ellos)-decian al unisono.

Len y miku: magnet!-decia len, miku estaba roja ya que conocía esa canción porque fue un dueto que habia hecho con luka una vez que estaban practicando. esta vez mikuo no se habia dado vuelta pero parecia largar humo por la cabeza.

Luka termino de anotar. Kaiko fue la siguiente en anotar.

Kaiko: comiencen a decir!

Teto: yo con ritsu.

Meiko: yo con luka.

Ted: yo con gumi.

Mikuo levanta la mirada, y sombríamente dice…

Mikuo: yo con miku.-kaiko abrió los ojos muy ampliamente, no parecía que fuera de su agrado esa elección. Sin embargo lo anoto sin decir nada. miku, por otra parte sentía que por su espina dorsal corria un gran escalofrío y len solo frunció el seño de forma molesta.

Len: está bien… yo con rin. -decia tranquilamente.

Kaito:yo con gakupo

Kaiko: y yo no participo en esta!^^- todos la miran.

Profesor: ok…- luka, gakupo y kaiko le entregan las libretas.

Suene el timbre del recreo.

Gumi, len y miku se sientan en un banco que habia en el patio. Miku estaba aun nerviosa, no solo por la canción que tenía que canatr con len, sino que también tendría que hacer un dueto con mikuo.

Gumi: asi que van a cantar magnet eh? Que romantico…-decia con una sonrisa socarrona t burlona.

Len: a mí me gusta la canción –decia con una sonrisa tranquila.

Miku:¬¬

Gumi y len: que te pasa?

Miku: no tenias que decirme algo sobre el problema del dia del concurso?

Len: a…si-se pone serio-el problema es que –es interrumpido.

Mikuo se acerca a los tres, le tapa la boca a len bruscamente…

Mikuo: si hay algo que decir sobre la noche del concurso voy a ser yo quien lo haga. **Entendido**?-decia con un tono sombrio, los tres jóvenes asintieron.- hoy a las 20:00 en la casa de miku nos vamos a reunir…-se va llendo, pero antes se frena y dice lo ultimo-incluyéndote a vos, gumi.-se va.

Miku, gumi y len:-sienten escalofríos, se miran entre ellos.

Miku: porque en mi casa?._.

Len: porque lo va a decir él?.

Gumi: porque yo?T_T

En otro lado de la escuela…

Dentro del baño de los hombres, un joven peli celeste-verdoso se sentaba en el piso, pensando en lo que le tendría que decir a todos…

Mikuo:haa…-suspiraba el chico-esta va a ser una noche larga…-.-

Suena el timbre…

Todos los alumnos salen corriendo de felicidad (quien no?:P), la verde, el rubio y la turqueza(miku XD) se encontraban cerca de la calle, listos para irse.

Gumi: bueno… nos vemos a la noche-saludaba ésta.

Miku y len: chau! ^^- se van ellos también.

En el camino, len le explicaba a miku sobre su **ENORME** obsesión asia las bananas, lo cual ésta se reia porque compartía la misma obsesión por los puerros, al igual que kaito por el helado, gumi por las zanaorias, rin por las narajas, luka por el atun, meiko por el sake y gakupo por las berenjenas. A medida que seguían camino, notaron que el cielo se oscurecía, comenzaba a nublarse y en poco tiempo iva a empezara llover, asi que apresuraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de miku, se despidió de len, y entró. Todo estaba muy oscuro para que pudiera ver algo, habia empezado a llover de manera fuerte. Ella comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad, chocando con todo a su paso, hasta que logro encontrarse con las escaleras. Las subió de manera lenta para no caerse, pero cuando llego hasta arriba piso lo que parecía ser una muñeca que estaba en el suelo, lo cual hiso que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara.

Miku:-antes de caer por las escaleras, alguien la toma del brazo y la tira asia si mismo, evitando de que ella cayera.

miku es jalada con tanta fuerza que ambas personas(ella y el desconocido) caen al piso, uno arriba del otro. Lo único que ella vio al levantar la vista fueron un par de _"bolitas"_ de color turquesas brillantes que parecían flotar en el aire.

Miku:bolitas turquesas?-preguntaba extrañada, sin darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta.

¿?:otra vez con lo de bolitas?... deja mis ojos en paz!¬¬

Miku: -reconocio inmediatamente esa voz, se levantó casi de un salto e intento alejarse-mikuo?-dijo en voz baja.

Mikuo:-se acerca a ella-si… quien más sino?

Miku:que estas haciendo en mi casa? Pensé que ivas a venir mas tarde…como todos.-decia alejándose de él.

Mikuo: no quería esperar tanto… asi que voy a esperarlos aca… espero que no te moleste.-decia con el mismo tono de seriedad que antes.

Miku: esta bien…no hay problema ^^U

Mikuo:porque actúas de esa manera?

Miku:-confundida-de que manera?

Mikuo: te alejas cada vez que yo me acerco.

Miku:-se da cuenta y baja la cabeza como signo de pena. Hay un silencio largo. Mikuo se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído…

Mikuo: no hay por que temer…

Miku:-se sorprende por lo que él le dice. Mikuo camina hasta donde estaba un interruptor y enciende la luz. Llevaba una remera roja, larga y unos jeans azules y se habia sacado la gorra.

Mikuo: y… ahora que hacemos?-decia manteniendo su expresión seria, pero a la vez mas relajada.

Miku: podemos discutir que canción vamos a cantar…-decia entrando a su cuarto. Luego de cambiarse abre la puerta y le hace un gesto al chico para que éste pasara.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron proponiendo canciones para el dueto que ivan a hacer. Cuando fueron las 20:00, los kagamines y gumi se presentaron para la reunión. Miku los hiso pasar, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar.

Gumi: jeje… que bueno…. Una reunión muy linda…. Dos humanas y tres caníbales feroses-decia con nervios la verde, miku deseaba que la tierra se la tragara viva al oir a su amiga decir eso.

Los tres las miraron, y luego de unos segundos se echaron a reír

Miku y gumi: ¬¬

Len: bueno!-decia para que los otros dejaran de reir-_**vamos al grano**_

- **CONTINUARA...^^ -**


	19. la reunion parte 2

Capitulo anterior….

Len: bueno!-decia para que los otros dejaran de reir- vamos al grano…

Todos hacen silencio, la chica de verde y la chica de celeste-verdoso sentían que los nervios recorrían por sus espaldas, mientras que el licántropo y la vampira rubia escuchaban con seriedad.

Hubo un rato de silencio, que parecía eterno hasta que…

Gumi: em…-gumi rompe el silencio-no nos van a decir cuál es el problema?

Len: es que… no es tan simple de decir..-decia algo nervioso.

Miku y gumi: ¬¬

Rin: está bien está bien!-decia levantándose de forma resignada-lacuestion es que mañana, el dia de concurso, ustedes no pueden ir-decia tranquilamente mientras que las dos chicas la veían extrañadas.

Gumi y miku: porque?-preguntaban al unísono

rin: porque es muy peligroso para que ustedes vayan-decia pacíficamente.

Gumi y miku:- con fuego en los ojos y un aura macabra que las cubria a ambas, len y mikuo se estremecieron de tal manera que se escondieron detrás de la rubia- A QUE TE REFERIS?-decían con voz de ultratumba.

Mikuo:-poniéndose frente a gumi y miku con aires de "valiente"-lo que ella quiere decir es que mañana es un dia "especial" para nosotros, en el cual no seria bueno que ustedes fueran.

Miku: asi… y porque?

Mikuo: …-miraba para otro lado pensando en que responder.

Gumi:-siente una ira enorme por no saber que estaba pasando, se levanta de golpe, agarra una almohada que tenia cercana y se acerco a los tres jóvenes anormales amenazándolos con golpearlos violentamente-DIGAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ… PORQUE NO QUIEREN QUE VAYAMOS?

Mikuo, rin y len: PORQUE MAÑANA ES LUNA LLENA!-decian llorando del miedo, abrazados unos a otros. Gumi bajo la almohada y miku se les acerco a los tres y sentándose en el piso.

Miku: que problema hay con que sea luna llena?-preguntaba inocentemente.

Len:-suspira, ya vencido por la curiosidad de dos chicas normales- nunca vieron laspeliculas de vampiro u hombres lobo?

Gumi y miku: noooo…-decia de forma alegre.

Rin, mikuo y len: -_-U

Mikuo: lo que en realidad queremos decir es que… no queremos que vayan al concurso mañana porque, al ser luna llena nosotros-hace una pausa-nuestra especie sufre una especie de transformación.

Miku y gumi:-gumi habia entendido perfectamente a lo que se referían con eso… pero miku no terminaba de comprender.

Miku: que queres decir con eso?

Len:-poniéndose delante de miku, entre ella y mikuo, se le acerca quedando casi nariz contra nariz.-quiere decir que mañana nosotros vamos a transformarnos y vamos a tener hambre…

Miku:-sin entender todavía-eh?._.

Len, gumi y mikuo:-se caen al piso estilo anime, rinse tira de los pelos de forma esquizofrénica.

Rin: QUIERE DECIR QUE MAÑANA A LAS 12:00 DE LA NOCHE, VAMOS A SUFRIR UNA TRANSFORMACION Y QUE VAMOS A ATACAR A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN EN ESE LUGAR, INCLUYENDOLAS A USTEDES! VAMOS A DESTRIPAR, ARANCAR, ARAÑAR Y…-len le tapa la boca con fuerza. Mikuo estaba sorprendido de la escena "yandere" de rin, en cambio gumi y miku estaban totalmente blancas por lo que habían dicho, salieron corriendo comoun rayo hasta la pieza de miku y se encerraron.

Mikuo y len:O_O-giran a ver a rin, quien estaba apenada por la reacción que habia tenido anteriormente.

En el cuarto de miku.

Miku estaba sentada en el piso, abrazada a sus piernas. Gumi estaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un almohadón con fuerza, ambas jóvenes estaban asustadas.

Tocan la puerta…

Len:-desde afuera del cuarto-chicas….podemos pasar?

Gumi: COMO LLEGUEN A ENTRAR A ESTE LUGAR, LOS MUELO A GOLPES!-amenazaba la chica con la almohada aun en la mano, pero sin darse cuenta, por la ventana entraba el joven peli celeste-verdoso.

Mikuo:-acercandose lentamente a gumi por detrás, miku no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. Toca la espalda de la verde, y esta se da la vuelta lentamente. Al ver al hombre lobo frente a ella, comienza a golpearlo con la almohada.

Miku:-se levanta del suelo y detiene a gumi, mikuo cae al piso rendidoy viendo estrellitas. Len abre la puerta y entra seguido por rin. Ella los ve y junta valor para hablarles-que tenemos que hacer?

Rin: porque no evitan ir mañana?

Gumi: porque no evitan USTEDES ir mañana?¬¬

Rin y len: porque nosotros queremos ir T_T

Miku y gumi: -_-UU

Len: como sea… mañana vamos a organizar como nos arreglamos con ese tema. Ahora tenemos que practicar el dueto.-decia mirando a miku.

Miku: ok…

Mikuo:-recuperando la conciencia-cual dueto?

Len: el de miku y mio ^^-decia abrazando a miku, la cual se habia sonrojado un poco.

Mikuo:-fruncía el ceño. Se sentía molesto por esa decisión… él no quería estar presente en ese momento.

Len y miku comienzan a practicar su dueto…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Magnet:

Miku:

Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón

Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.

Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor

Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.

Len:

Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel

Roba de mis labios la tentación.

Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel

No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.

Miku:

Hazme de una vez sentir

Que está pasión no tendrá fin

Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor

Por favor déjame besar tu ser

El mundo que otros no ven

Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Ahogada en tu calidez.

Len:

Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré

Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.

Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas

Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

Miku:

Si perdemos nuestras almas al final

Unidas, un día se encontrarán.

Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará

Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.

Len:

Por tanto tiempo te soñé

Y ahora que al fin te encontré

No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer

Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás

Esto no fue casualidad

Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad

No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Miku:

Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer

Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.

Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien

Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.

Miku:

Hazme de una vez sentir

Que está pasión no tendrá fin

Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor

Por favor déjame besar tu ser

El mundo que otros no ven

Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Tal como un imán atráeme

Que muero por verte otra vez

Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez

No me dejes, entiende de una vez

Esto no fue casualidad

Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad

No renuncies a nuestro amor.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eran las 12:30 de la noche, el dueto de miku y len acababa de terminar.

Gumi aplaudía porque había salido muy bien esa canción, rin también aplaudía. Mikuo tenía la cara roja de rabia, no sabía por qué razón, ver a su amiga con ese "vampiro sexi(:P)" cantando una canción como esa, le hacía hervir la sangre y morderse las uñas de las manos.

Len: eso fue genial!-decia feliz de la vida-cantas muy bien… demasiado…- dice esto acercándose lentamente a ella, miku no tenia reacción, mikuo se levanto rápidamente y se puso entre el vampiro y la solo larga un suspiro molesto.

Se oye un ruido en la planta baja, como si estuvieran abriendo una puerta. Miku y gumi bajan las escaleras lentamente y cuando se encuentran en el salón principal se sorprenden al ver a …

Miku: **MAMA?PAPA?**-decia casi gritando.

Gumi:**SEÑOR Y SEÑORA HATSUNE?**

Planta de arriba…

Rin, len y mikuo: **QUEE?**-se miraban entre sí.

Padre y madre: hija! Lamentamos habernos ausentado tanto tiempo…!-decian corriendo hasta miku y abrazandola exageradamente.

Gumi: creo que me voy…nos vemos!-dice yéndose.

Padre y madre: supimos que mañana van a un concurso… no nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo…

Miku:¬¬ a si?

Padre:-escucha un ruido- quien esta con vos arriba?

Miku: nadie-responde inmediatamente.

Madre: vamos a averiguarlo- ambos padres salen corriendo a la pieza de su hija, ésta corria detrás de ellos tratando de frenarlos.

Cuando llegan, no había nadie en el cuarto, miku suspiro de alivio. Los padres fueron a su cuarto a dormir, ya que estaban muy cansados por el se recostó en su cama.

Luego de unos minutos, las luces de toda la casa se apagaron, la ventana de miku se abria lentamente, dejando ver tres figuras que se metían en ella. La joven se acerco a ellas para hablarles.  
len: no vemos mañana^^-decia dándole un beso en la frente, y después se va. La chica quedo en shock.

Rin: que descanses-se despidió y se fue.

Miku se disponía a dormir hasta que noto al joven de orejas en punta que la veía desde una esquina de su pieza.

Miku: no vas a irte a dormir?-preguntaba algo curiosa.

Mikuo: todavía no arreglamos lo que paso la otra vez…-decia serio.

Miku: que otra vez?

Mikuo: la pelea que tuvimos… porque me ignorabas tanto?

Miku:-bajo la mirada. sabía que no quería responderle esa pregunta. Mikuo se levanto y se sento en la cama junto a ella.

Mikuo: porque no me respondes?

Miku:es que…-dudaba en que responder

Mikuo:que…?-comenzaba a impacientarse.

Miku:no quiero hablar de eso…-decia tapándose completamente con las sabanas. Mikuo se molesto por esa actitud. Pero solo salió del lugar por la ventana. Miku volvia a caer en la depresión.

Frente a la casa de los hatsune, mikuo se reúne con len y rin.

Mikuo:-encarando a len con enojo-que le dijiste a ella para que me ignore de esa manera?

Len: yo no le dije nada…-respondia tranquilamente.

Mikuo:-tomando del cuello de la camisa a len con fuerza, sus ojos volvían a tornarse rojos-hablo en serio… **que le dijiste**?

Len:-algo nervioso-yo no le dije nada.

Mikuo: no mientas!

Len:-arto de la actitud de mikuo, aparta de un golpe la mano de éste-YO NO LE DIJE NADA! ELLA LO VIO SOLA!-decia gritando.

Mikuo: que?-decia sorprendido, volvia a su forma normal.

Len: el dia en el que kaiko te llamo para ir a la biblioteca miku te siguió, se escondió detrás de unos estantes. Vio todo lo que paso entre ustedes.-al oir eso, el licántropo quedo sin aliento.

Mikuo:q-quiere de-cir que… que ella piensa…-tartamudeaba el chico.

Len: que te gusta kaiko?si.-decia interrumpiéndolo.

Antes de irse, rin se le acerca y le dice al oído…

Rin: deberías tratar de controlar la ira si no queres lastimar a nadie.-se va.

Mikuo se sentó en el suelo frio, en medio de la noche, reflexionando. Miku lo habia visto besarse con kaiko en la biblioteca, y estar juntos todo el tiempo, lo cual la haría sentir como rechazada por él. Comenzó a sentir el remordimiento de todo lo que le habia dicho a la pobre chica, haciéndole pensar que a él le gustaba la chica de azul, cuando en realidad su mente y corazón pertenecían a otra persona, cuya amistad comenzó de una forma extraña pero a la vez divertida para él, Pero termino por un mal entendido. Las lágrimas comenzaban a rosar sus mejillas.

Mikuo: mañana voy a aclarar esta situación…-decia levantándose y lllendose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HOLA!

espero que les guste este capitulo... creo que exagere un poco ^^U

jeje... se acerca de apoco el final, lo cual me pone triste...

pero tengo en mente mas historias...

_**besos!**_


	20. extraña mañana

6:00 a.m., todo el barrio seguía oscuro, las casas estaban en silencio, hasta que…

¿?: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaban en la casa hatsune, el grito provenía de una mujer mayor. La joven peli turquesa apenas se despertó, no dándole importancia a los gritos de su madre.

¿?: UN MONSTRUO! UN MONSTRUO!- gritaba con horror la señora, lo cual hiso reaccionar inmediatamente a miku, quien salió corriendo de su habitación hasta la de sus padres. Cuando llego encontró a su madre subida arriba de una silla, su padre dormía placenteramente (¬¬). En el suelo habia una pequeña cucaracha.

Miku: por eso gritabas mama?-preguntaba con un tono de rabia por haberla despertado para eso.

Madre: si si- lloraba la pobre

Miku: -_- -toma una hoja de papel y coge al insecto con cuidado y lo lleva a su cuarto. Abre la ventana y lo pone en el marco de ésta(de la parte de afuera) y cierra la ventana. Vuelve a su cama, pero cuando esta por dormir, otra vez su madre grita.

La chica, que ya estaba muy cansada vuelve a ir al cuarto de sus mayores, pero antes de entrar se oculta tras la puerta para oir algo que decía su madre.

Madre: miku? Porque te cortaste el pelo de esa manera? Pensé que te gustaba largo- preguntaba la mujer inocentemente.

Miku pensó para sus adentros el porqué preguntaría eso su madre, si ella no se habia cortado el cabello. Pero luego un nombre vino a su mente…

Rápidamente entro al lugar. sus padres la vieron, luego vieron al extraño y comenzaron a gritar.

miku: MIKUO! QUE HACES ACA?-gritaba furiosa y a la vez temerosa a lo que fuera a pasar. El nombrado la vio como si nada, estaba serio. De a poco se fue acercando mas y mas a la pareja, que estaba aun en su cama, asustados por que el extraño parecido a su hija comenzaba a acercárseles. Mikuo se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ellos, los miraba detenidamente.

El joven dejo mostrar sus orejas y su cola celeste-verdosos, lo cual hiso que el terror que tenían aquellos adultos se intensificara. El padre tomo rápidamente un bastón que tenia a su alcance y noqueo al licántropo de un golpe, éste cayó al piso aun consiente y se disponía a volverlo a golpear.

Miku corrió hasta donde el chico estaba y se puso delante, como si fuera a enfrentar a su propio papa.

Miku: no la hagas nada!el no es malo!-suplicaba-solo es torpe.

Su padre bajo el bastón.

Mikuo:-aun en el suelo-gracias por el cumplido ¬¬

Luego de que miku les explicara a ambos lo que era mikuo, como se habían conocido y que estuvo sucediendo últimamente, los señores hatsune decidieron que el chico se quedara por unos días con ellos.

Miku volvió a su pieza, seguida por mikuo. Ella se sentía nerviosa por el concurso, todos los alumnos debían reunirse a las 14:00 de la tarde en la escuela, donde esperaría el micro que los llevaría hasta el lugar destinado. Mikuo se habia sentado en la silla ubicada en la esquina del cuarto. Ella lo miro un rato…

Miku:porque viniste?-pregunto curiosa.

Mikuo: quería ver quiénes eran tus papás.

Miku:-algo preocupada, pregunta-no ibas a matarlos… o si?

Mikuo:-se estremeció al oír esa pregunta. El no quería hacerles nada, solo tenia curiosidad, pero esa pregunta asía que él se molestara-que estas insinuando?-decia mientras volteaba a verla, ella se puso nerviosa.

Miku:n-nada…solo preguntaba…-él comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar frente a ella, tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Mikuo: es acaso por la otra vez?-preguntaba enojado-cuando intente atacar a los gemelos?-su voz sonaba mas roca de lo normal.

Miku:n-no… solo que…-él se le acercaba mas, como si estuviera acosándola.

Mikuo: QUE COSA?-pregunto más molesto que antes, pero en ese momento noto que ella temblaba, probablemente porque pensaba que iva a hacerle daño. Rápidamente se alejo, se sentó en el piso, se abrazo a sus piernas y cerró los ojos, parecía estar muy perturbado. En vez de tratar de salir de su cuarto, miku se acerco a él, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, tratando de consolarlo pero éste la alejo de el empujándola, suavemente. Ella se sorprendió por esa reacción.

Mikuo: no es bueno que te acerques a mí en este momento… -decia algo nervioso y preocupado.

Miku:porque no?

Mikuo:porque…-bajo la mirada-como esta noche es anterior a la de luna llena, mi especie sufre algunos efectos desfavorables.

Miku: efectos desfavorables?-preguntaba sin comprender.

Mikuo: quiere decir que si te acercas demasiado a un hombre lobo cuando está en esta situación, puede hacerte daño en cuestión de segundos-decia tristemente el joven, su amiga logro comprenderlo.

Miku:-medito unos segundos y después volvió a sentarse junto a él-eso no me importa mucho- se acerca más-yo te quiero estés o no estés loco ^^-decia de forma tranquila, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejo sorprendido al licántropo. Ella volvió a su cama y se acosto.

Miku: buenas noches-dijo tapándose y tratando de dormir.

Mikuo se sonrojo un poco, mostro una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que ella lo seguia queriendo a pesar de que pudiera correr dispuso a dormir, ya que en algunas horas habria que empezar a organizarse para ese gran dia.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

jeje! hola!

lamento que sea tan corto, pero me pusea hacerlo hoy por la tarde ^^U

cre que me pase de lo cursi... pero adoro esta pareja.

besos!


	21. el viaje en micro

11:30 de la mañana…

El señor y la señora hatsune se levantaron algo dormidos, ya que la noche anterior fue un poco "extraña" por la aparición de ese tal "mikuo". Prepararon el desayuno, el padre se sentó en la mesa y la madre junto valor para ir a la habitación de su hija, donde también estaba el extraño similar a ella, para decirle que bajara.

Mientras, en el cuarto de la joven, miku abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un chico que miraba por la ventana de forma depresiva y seria, pero cuando éste notó que ella estaba despierta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acerco a hasta donde estaba y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

Mikuo: despertaste!-decia con una sonrisa.

Miku:si…-decia algo extrañada.

Mikuo: estaba esperando a que despertaras porque… tengo que decirte algo importante-decia algo nervioso, ella tenia curiosidad pero antes que él fuera a decir algo, la madre de miku golpeó la puerta del cuarto.

Madre: el desayuno está listo…-se oye que se va.

Miku:-voltea a ver a mikuo otra vez-que ibas a decirme?

Mikuo:n-nada ¬/¬-se levanta. Miku también y ambos bajan las escaleras y se dirigen al comedor.

Cuando llegaron, ambos adultos vieron al joven con un toque de curiosidad. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, miku seguía aun con su pijama puesto, comía con tranquilidad como si todo fuera normal, mientras que los demás a su alrededor se sentían incómodos, en especial el mikuo.

Padre:em…-trata de romper el silencio, todos lo miran- asi que… hoy tienen el concurso… no?(n/a: que pregunta mas boba¬¬)

Miku: si -_-

Mikuo:-asiente con la cabeza tímidamente.

Padres:-se miran entre si… preguntándose porque actuaria tan apenado el chico.

Miku:-mira a sus papás-porque están asi vestidos? Van a alguna parte?

Padres: vamos a comprar cosas para el viaje… es algo largo ^^U

Miku: lo se… pero va a ser divertido! Adoro ir en micro!-decia con felicidad.

Padres: bueno… vayan a vestirse… nosotros en un rato volvemos-dicen levantándose de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta.

Miku seguía comiendo su desayuno, mikuo apenas habia probado vocado. Ella lo nota algo cabizbajo.

Miku: que te pasa?-pregunta algo preocupada.

Mikuo: nada…-dice en tono de tristeza.

Miku: no creo que sea nada…-dice levantando una de sus cejas.

Mikuo:-mira para otro lado, tratando de que ella no lo viera a la cara-te digo que no tengo nada…

Miku: porque no queres decirme que te pasa? –decia con ingenuidad

Mikuo: porque estás tan molesta y preguntona!-decia con tono enojado, parecía estar nervioso.

Miku:-se sorprende por el comportamiento extraño de él, se da la vuelta rápidamente, se cruza de brazos y cambia su expresión de curiosidad a enojo.-en serio estas raro… y mal educado ¬¬

Mikuo: y vos te portas como una nena de 9 años…-decia sin verla.

Miku:-se le ocurre una idea. comienza a llorar a mares y a hacer berrinche. Mikuo se da la vuelta e intenta calmarla.

Mikuo: esta bien! Perdón por contestarte mal! Lo siento!-decia tratando de que ella parara de llorar.

Miku:-deja de llorar de repente y dice- TE ENGAÑE… IDIOTA!-con esto ultimo salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, mikuo comenzó a perseguirla. Ambos corrieron un rato, cuando se cansaron miku decidió que era hora de cambiarse.

Miku se puso una falda rosa con una blusa blanca(n/a: como en el video de melt), cuando bajo por las escaleras mikuo se le quedo viendo sonrojado.

Miku: que te pasa?-pregunto con ingenuidad.

Mikuo:-mira rápidamente para otro lado para que ella no notara los sonrojado que estaba, el flequillo le cubre los ojos-nada… porque esa vestimenta?

Miku: adivina que…-el licántropo la vio con algo de curiosidad-VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-decia saltando de la felicidad, el joven comenzó a lamentarse.

Mikuo:porque? No quiero ir TT_TT-lloraba el chico.

Miku: pues para el concurso….dah!-decia burlonamente la joven.-primero tenemos que esperar a que mis papás vuelvan-decia sentándose en el sillón.

Mikuo: esta bien…-decia sentándose en el sillón junto a ella.-que tal si practicamos nuestro dueto?

Miku: ok ^^ voy por el Cd para la música-diciendo esto sube las escaleras y va por el Cd. Al rato lo trajo, para su dueto habían decidido cantar la canción "like, dislike"(n/a:canción original de len y rin).

-flash back-

En el dia anterior…

Mientras que miku y mikuo esperaban a que fueran las 8 para comenzar la reunión junto a los kagamine y gumi, empezaron a buscar canciones para su dueto…

Miku: que tal… gekokujou?-decia revolviendo hojas de canciones que tenia acumuladas en su escritorio-digo… es una canción creada por rin y len, pero no creo que les importe si la usamos-lo mira, el seguía con su expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

Mikuo: vamos a cantar like, dislike…-dice entregándole a ella una hoja con la letra de la canción, sin mirarla.

Miku:-lee la letra y se sonroja como loca-v-vamos a cantar esto?

Mikuo:si…-la mira con seriedad- a menos que tengas algo que decir.

Miku:n-no… hagamos esta.

-fin de flash back-

Miku trae el Cd pero cuando está a punto de ponerlo, entran sus padres a la casa.

Padres: perdón… interrumpimos algo?-decian al unisono.

Miku y mikuo: no…-negaban ambos.

Miku: íbamos a practicar nuestro dueto mientras que los esperábamos.

Padre: y para que nos esperaban?

Miku: para que nosotros podamos ir de compras!

Madre: ok… vayan… pero no tarden mucho- con esto ultimo los jóvenes salen de la casa y toman rumbo asia el shopping.

En el shopping, miku y mikuo buscaban las tiendas de ropa, ella buscaba un tipo de ropa que fuera moderna y extraña a la vez, a él le daba igual lo que fuera a ponerse. Prácticamente miku buscaba por él.

En una de las tiendas vio una camisa sin mangas que le gustaba mucho, busco con qué combinarla y encontró una minifalda muy bonita. Emocionada, corrió a los probadores mientras mikuo se sentaba en un banco cercano para esperarla.

Cuando ella salió del probador buscó algunos accesorios para su ropa nueva, la cual todavía no se habia probado. Encontró un par de calentadores de brazos, unas botas y una corbata color celeste. Volvió a entrar al probador, y cuando salió le pregunto a mikuo como le quedaba, el cual aprobó la vestimenta con una gran sonrisa.

La vestimenta consistía en una camisa gris sin mangas, una minifalda negra con algunos "adornos tecnológicos" en ella, las botas eran negras con la suela color turquesa y como accesorios tenia una corbata celeste y calentadores negros también adornados como la minifalda.

Miku pensó que, como ambos debían aparentar ser gemelos, él tendria que vestirse igual. El pobre licántropo pensó que iba a tener que usar minifalda, pero no… miku consiguió unos pantalones color negros que le quedaban muy bien a él, compro unas botas similares a las suyas pero mas cortas y masculinas. Su camisa tenia mangas cortas y también llevaba corbata celeste. Todo(excepto la minifalda y la camisa sin mangas) era similar a lo que ella habia comprado para ponerse, incluso los calentadores.

Luego, caminaron un rato y después volvieron a su casa. Mikuo podía observar que ella estaba muy feliz por la compra que habia hecho, lo cual lo ponía contento.

Ya en la casa, eran la 13:00 de la tarde.

Miku estaba totalmente nerviosa, mikuo estaba igual pero lograba disimularlo muy bien.

Padre: la comida esta servida! Es mejor que nos apuremos asi llegamos temprano…

Miku y mikuo: hai!- salen del cuarto de miku y bajan hasta la cosina.

Miku: que vamos a comer?

Madre: puerro con atun(O_O?) -decia tranquilamente.

Miku: QUE RICO!-decia feliz, notó que mikuo comenzaba a babear pero rápidamente se tapo para no lo vieran. Ambos padre y la joven rieron, lo cual hiso que el chico se avergonzara. Luego de desayunar, cada uno se fue a vestir y cuando estuvieron listos se fueron en auto, ya que tenían que llevar algunas maletas porque después del concurso se quedarían en esa parte de la ciudad uno o dos días. Al llegar se encontraron con los shion, y con los sakine, meiko y kaito se acercaron a saludar a los hatsune, kaiko corrió y abrazo a mikuo fuertemente, ignorando completamente que miku estuviera ahí.

Kaito: nee-chan tendrías que comportarte… no podes recibirlos de esa manera ^^U-decia regañándola.

Kaiko:- sigue abrasándolo sin hacerle caso.

Luego de un rato llegan los demás, listos para irse, cada uno con su maleta. Llega el profesor…

Profesor: muy bien alumnos…. Despídanse de sus padres, porque este viaje es algo largo- anunciaba el hombre. Todos los jóvenes obedecieron, mikuo actuó como si los padres de miku fueran sus padres, y luego todos subieron al micro. Miku se sentó cerca de los kagamine,mikuo se iba a sentar cerca de miku, pero kaiko lo tomo del brazo y lo sento junto a ella, lo cualpuso triste a miku ya que sentía que a él le gustaba aun estar mas con la peli azul que con ella.

Todo el viaje transcurrió de forma tranquila… todos cantaban, excepto miku y mikuo, quienes no se sentian muy alegres como para hacerlo. Luka se acerca a miku….

Luka: que pasa miku? Que tenes?-preguntaba preocupada la peli rosa

Miku: nada… solo que no estoy como para cantar-decia en un tono triste.

Luka: segura que estas bien?

Miku:si-dijo dándole una sonrisa fingida, aunque luka no se dio cuenta de eso.

Luka: ok…pero si te pasa algo, conta conmigo.-decia dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

En otra parte del autobús, gumi veía la situación conmucho detenimiento. Llama a los gemelos kagamine para que vayan hasta donde estaba ella…

Gumi:chicos…. Que le pasa a miku?

Rin: creo que esta algo deprimida…

Gumi: y porque?

Len: talvez sea por los de hoy…

Rin: a…por cierto… sobre ese tema…

Gumi:-la mira con curiosidad-si?

Len: no hicimos muy bien los cálculos…

Gumi: a que se refieren?

Rin: a que hoy no es luna llena… es mañana.

Gumi: que bueno!-decia feliz, los gemelos también sonrieron.

Con miku…

Miku estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, mirando el paisaje del exterior. Se sentía muy aburrida, y deprimida a la vez. Ella habia logrado aceptar(tal vez) el hecho de que sentía algo mas que amistad asia mikuo, pero que habían obstáculos que impedían que ella pudiera estar con él. Giró a cabeza, intentando ver al peli celeste verdoso y a la peli azul que intentaba sacárselo. Ellos estaban muy juntos, eso la deprimía mas. Pero cuando se volteo otra vez asia la ventana sintió que alguien la abrazaba del cuello.

Miku:-separándose y mirando asia atrás-mikuo?

Mikuo: que te pasa? Porque tan triste?-preguntaba sentándose a su lado.

Miku: nada…-decia sin verlo.

Mikuo: no creo que eso sea nada-decia el chico.

Profesor: alumnos! Estamos por llegar! Asi que siéntense en sus lugares-anuncio el señor, éstos obedecieron.

luego de que el micro llegara a su destino, los alumnos bajaron y se encontraron con un edificio muy grande y espacioso… ese era el lugar en donde se haría el concurso, tenia un jardín enorme y muy verde.

El maestro parecia hablar con el encargado, todos los demás contemplaban el lugar.

Profesor: atención todos!-intenta hacer que todos hagan silencio- hubo un problema asi que…

Todos: no iran a cancelar el concurso no?- preguntaban todos increíblemente a la vez.

Profesor: no, no… van a pasarlo para mañana…-gumi, los gemes y los hatsune se miraron entre si. El dia siguiente seria el concurso, y a la vez seria noche de luna llena. Estaban en serios problemas.

Profesor: vamos a el hotel que tenemos reservado para quedarnos a dormir hoy y mañana nos reuniremos para ensayar. Los alumnos asienten con la cabeza y vuelven a subir al micro y van en busca del hotel.


	22. kaiko y mikuo

hola ^^

lamento la tardanza... tenia que estudiar para una prueba¬¬

_**vamos con la historia!**_

En medio de la ciudad, el micro escolar recorría las calles a plena tarde, en busca del hotel que habían reservado. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado dormidos. Len y rin estaban despiertos leyendo cada uno un libro de terror, meiko se habia quedado dormida sobre kaito, quien también estaba dormido. Gumi escuchaba música de su mp3, luka miraba el mapa junto a gakupo para ayudar al profesor a ubicarse. Estaba anocheciendo, el maestro se lamentaba por haberse perdido.

Los únicos que parecían estar en su propio mundo eran miku y mikuo. Ella se habia quedado dormida, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de mikuo, quien tenia un leve sonrojo en el rostro pero a la vez deseaba que ese momento no terminara, pero no duro mucho tiempo hasta que el autobús encontrara, de una vez por todas, el hotel.

Profesor: por fin!-decia saliendo del micro con rapidez y besando el suelo- es la ultima vez que hacemos un viaje tan largo y perdemos el mapa del hotel TTT_TTT-lloraba de emoción y desesperación por llegar.

Todos(incluso el chofer):-_-UU-fueron saliendo lentamente, y entraron al gran edificio.

Era realmente alto, grande y muy bonito. Todos los alumnos entraron y quedaron fascinados por aquel lugar, en especial el licántropo, que no paraba de correr por todos lados como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Miku:-tratando de detenerlo-mikuo! Quedate quieto y no actúes como un nene-decia regañándolo.

Mikuo:-paró de correr y se acerco a ella-lo siento…. Pero jamás estuve en un lugar tan lindo como este…-decia con un tono de alegría en su voz.

Miku: nunca?-pregunto su amiga sorprendida.

Mikuo:-niega con la cabeza y susurra- te dije que estuve prácticamente viviendo en el bosque… que acaso no prestas atención a lo que te digo?-dice mirando a su alrededor, pero cuando voltea a verla ella estaba leyendo un folleto.

Miku:eh?-dice apartando la vista del folleto y viéndolo-dijiste algo?

Mikuo:-frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos y le da la espalda- ¬3¬

Miku: es broma!-dice saltándole por detrás y abrazándole el cuello.

Rin aparece junto a ellos…

Rin: AJAAA!-dijo de golpe, haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran de la sorpresa-asi que los tortolitos están jugando eh?-decia apuntándolos con el dedo índice. Rápidamente, ellos se separaron totalmente rojos.

Miku y mikuo: de que estas hablando?-decian al unisono

Rin: no se hagan los que no hicieron nada…

Miku: solo lo abrase por el cuello .

Rin: claro, claro…-agitaba una mano-asi comienza el romance-decia pícaramente y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Miku y mikuo:-miku tenia un aura negra que la rodeaba y mikuo sacaba fuego(literalmente) por la boca- CALLATE!-gritaron ambos. Todos los del hotel, incluyendo a sus compañeros y su profesor los miraron.

Profesor: no peleen!- les regañaba. Luego anuncia-ahora vamos a repartirnos en grupos de 4 personas, pero un grupo va a ser de 5.-hiso una pausa- hagan grupos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a discutir quien iba con quien.

Grupo 1: teto, ted, ritsu y kaiko.

Grupo 2:kaito, meiko,luka y gakupo.

Grupo 3: rin, miku, gumi, len y mikuo.

Profesor:-luego de que todos tuvieran grupo- bueno… ahora todos lleven sus maletas a los cuartos designados-dice entregándole a uno de cada grupo una llave, la cual seria para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

__x

Ya en su habitación, miku dejo su equipaje en el piso y luego se acostó en su camasentia mucho sueño ya que estuvieron viajando casi todo el dia. Gumi hiso lo mismo, pero mikuo, rin y len se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta, sus rostros denotaban preocupación, lo cual gumi pudo notar.

Gumi: les pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada la joven.

Len: nada…-negaba el chico.

Rin: solo que estamos algo nerviosos

Mikuo: y cansados, pero estamos bien.

Gumi:-dudando- no se…los noto algo extraños…-decia levantando una ceja- no te parece miku?-voltea asia la peli celeste verdoso, quien se habia quedado completamente dormida.

Gumi, rin, len y mikuo: jeje…-se reían

Len: son las 8 de la noche… dijeron que a las 9 darían la cena…

Mikuo: espero que sirvan carne- decía babeando el chico.

Rin y len: si… y mucha. –decian ambos.

Gumi:- se estremece un poco-creo que mejor me voy ^^U-se levanta y sale por la puerta, pero luego la abre y dice-no le hagan nada a miku mientras no estoy eh…-amenazaba la verde y luego se va.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

Rin: esta chica es muy desconfiada ¬¬

Len: lo se…

Golpean la puerta…

Todos(menos miku): quien es?

¿?: soy kaiko… puede salir mikuo un momento?-decia detrás de la puerta.

Mikuo: si, claro… ahora salgo-decia rápidamente.-ahora vuelvo, no hagan nada a miku porque se las van a ver conmigo, ok?-amenazaba el chico

Rin y len: ok ¬¬

Mikuo sale de la habitación…

Len:-susurra a su gemela-sigámoslos- rin asiente con la cabeza.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ambos abren la puerta y sin hacer ningún ruido, se escabullen por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en donde la peli azul y el peli celeste verdoso se encontraban. Se ocultan tras una columna y se ponen a espiarlos.

Kaiko: porque estas todo el tiempo tan serio y extraño?-decia con algo de nervios pero a la vez molesta.

Mikuo: de que estas hablando?-decia algo confundido.

Kaiko: no te hagas el inocente… porque estas todo el tiempo serio e inexpresivo, excepto cuando estas con ella?

Mikuo: con ella?

Kaiko: con miku… con tu hermana…porque siempre estas viéndola a ella y te preocupas tanto por ella?-decia furiosa-no es lo que un bueno novio haría…

Mikuo quedo en shock, igual que los kagamine(quienes seguían escondidos)…

Kaiko creía que mikuo era su novio?... ella jamás le pregunto si quería que fueran pareja ni hablo del tema. Pero eso explicaría que siempre quisiera hacer los duetos con él y sentarse junto a él.

Mikuo:- saliendo del shock, la mira-yo nunca dije nada sobre ser novios.

Kaiko:-se sorprende de lo que el chico dice- pero si nos besamos… eso no significaba que…-fue interrumpida.

Mikuo: vos me besaste y luego te fuiste… no quiere decir que fuéramos pareja.

Kaiko:-furiosa de nuevo-ella fue, no? Te dijo algo sobre mi y por eso estas molesto no?es una…

Mikuo: NO DIGAS ESO!-la toma del brazo y dice muy enojado- ELLA NO DIJO NADA NI SERIA CAPAZ DE DECIRLO, ASI QUE NO LA CULPES… Y SI DECIS ALGO SOBRE ELLA TE VOY A…- se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, kaiko estaba muy asustada por la actitud con la que habia reaccionado él. Mikuo se calmo un poco, para no seguir causándole miedo.

Mikuo: perdón es que… no me gusta que metan a miku en esto-decia en tono tranquilo.-ella no dijo nada, pero igualmente no podemos ser novios.- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de kaiko.

Kaiko: entiendo…-decia en voz baja, mikuo puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

Mikuo:pero no te preocupes… sos muy bonita y simpatica, y vas a encontrar a alguien que lo sepa apreciar. Alguien que te meresca.-decia consolándola.

Kaiko: si…-dice mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y secándose las lagrimas-ademas… no sos precisamente el tipo de novio que trae flores-decia en un tono burlon, mikuo se rio un suspira-gracias.

Mikuo: porque?-decia algo confundido.

Kaiko: por terminar conmigo de una manera tan dulce… en verdad lo aprecio-decia abrazandolo y luego se va a su cuarto.

Mikuo sonríe, sabiendo que ya no tendría que preocuparse por que miku creyera que él y kaiko eran novios. Antes de salir de aquel lugar dice…

Mikuo: no soy tan tonto! Se que están ahí chicos-decia tranquilamente, sabiendo que los kagamine lo habían oído perfectamente.

Len:-saliendo de su escondite le dice a su hermana- bueno… al parecer mikuo esta liberado…

Rin: si…-asiente con la cabeza pero luego mira a su hermano-en que estas pensando?

Len: creo que tengo una idea para que él demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos…-decia con una mano en su barbilla.

Rin:-mirandolo acomplejada- pero… no era que te gustaba miku?

Len:-algo cabisbajo- si…-levanta la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa-pero si ella es feliz con él, entonces yo también voy a ser feliz…

Rin:-sonrie de forma tirna y abraza a su gemelo- tengo un hermano muy bondadoso

Len: continua hablando-además… tengo muchas chicas que morirían por estar conmigo-decia con una cara sexi.

Rin:si…-susira- tengo un hermano muy bondadoso…pero también mujeriego…-

Len: HEY!-ambos se rien.

Rin: bueno….cual es el plan?

n/a: me agrada kaiko, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella...pero no me gusta que hagan pareja con ella y mikuo.

porque mikuo es MIO Y DE MIKU!-cara esquizofrenia(:P)

jejeje.

no acercamos al final! ¿que pasara? ¿cual sera el plan de len?¿mikuo le demostrara a miku sus sentimientos?¿rin dejara de quejarse por el mujeriego de su hermano?¿mikudejara de tomar tantas siestas?

en el proximo capitulo, alguna de estas preguntas seran respondidas...

besos^^!


	23. el plan de len

Len: lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…-alguien le salta encima desde su espalda y cae al suelo.

Rin:len!-gritaba asustada su hermana, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era-**GUMI!**-decia con voz de ultratumba.

Gumi:yay!fue divertido!XD-decia levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano al caído. éste la acepto, se levantó y luego miro a la joven de verde.

Len: pudiste haberme matado del susto!-regañaba. La chica solo se rió.

Gumi: aunque hubiera pasado… no podrías morirte, o acaso no son inmortales los vampiros-decia con una sonrisa socarrona. El joven frunció el ceño.

Len: porque estas aca?- pregunto con seriedad.

Gumi: pasaba por aca cuando vi a mikuo y kaiko hablando, asi que me escondi. Escuche todo lo que hablaron, y cuando estos se fueron me dedique a espiarlos a ustedes dos, hasta que escuche lo del plan…-hiso una pausa y luego dijo con emoción- quiero participar!

Rin y len:-_- ok…

Len: lo que vamos a hacer es…-los tres se reúnen en una ronda, len comenta su plan en voz baja-vamos a crear un ambiente de celos^^

Rin y gumi lo miran confundidas

Gumi: a que te referis?o_O?

Len: quiero decir que, como mikuo no se anima a decirle a miku lo que siente… voy a darle un empujoncito-decia sonriendo infantilmente.

Rin: asi? Y como?-decia de forma inocente.

Gumi y len: -_-UU

Len: pues actuando como si quisiera ser novio de ella. Eso va a darle celos, por lo que va a tener el valor de decirle todo lo que le tenga que decir.

Gumi: pero eso no podría causar más problemas?- decía preocupada

Rin y len: por qué?-preguntaban al unisono.

Gumi: tal vez mikuo se moleste por eso.

Len: pues tenemos poco tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que mañana va a ser un dia de mucha tensión.

Gumi: cierto…-decia viendo para otro lado, luego voltea a verlos otra vez-que va a pasar mañana?

Rin: al principio nada, por ahí tengamos algunas actitudes extrañas pero nada preocupante hasta las 12 de la noche.

Gumi:-asiente con la cabeza.

Len:bueno, no hay que desviarse del tema… lo que vamos a hacer es…-comienza a contarles.

Fuera del edificio pero cerca de éste, posado en la rama de un árbol alto, se encontraba el licántropo peli celeste verdoso. Estaba muy silencioso y pensativo, ya que habia podido librarse de la chica que lo perseguía todo el tiempo pero que lo habia hecho de una forma en la cual ella no estaría triste(no demasiado). Pero igual seguía inquietándolo algunas cosas, como el hecho de que la noche siguiente, él y los gemelos se convertirían en maquinas de matar(por asi decirlo) y tal vez, sin darse cuenta, podrían lastimar a quien más quisieran(n/a: sorry por ser tan cursi T_T) o que mañana, no solo tendría que cantar canciones en un escenario, sino que seria contra otras escuelas, frente a muchas personas.

Dentro del edificio, en un cuarto silencioso, una joven de cabello turquesa también yacía preocupada por los mismos temas que el chico. Estaba apoyada en el marco de su ventana, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una brisa fría pero agradable.

Miku no se sentía muy bien, tenia baja la autoestima, escuchaba canciones de su mp3 para evitar pensar en lo problemas que tenia o tendría que discutir con sus compañeros.

Ella se levanta y se recuesta en su cama, mikuo entra por la ventana de golpe, lo cual hace que miku se caiga de la cama del susto.

Miku:- intentando levantarse otra vez- porque siempre haces lo mismo?T_T

Mikuo:-corre a ayudarla- lo siento… es que no me di cuenta ^^U

Miku:-ya de pie-como sea… que haciasa fuera del edificio?-pregunto curiosa pero manteniendo su seria exprecion.

Mikuo:-se encoje de hombros-nada, miraba la luna… me gusta verla en la noche.

Hay un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, asi que mikuo intenta romperlo.

Mikuo:em…- se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza, miku lo mira-queria decirte algo…-hace una pausa para tragar saliva.

Miku:mmmh? Que cosa?-preguntaba la chica.

Mikuo:- se habia sonrojado un poco, pero ella no lo notó. Él comenzó a tartamudear-y-yo queri-a d-decir-te qu-ue- ella no podía entender con claridad lo que él decía.

Detrás de la puerta, los tres chicos(gumi,rin y len)oian todo.

Rin:-susurrando a sus compañeros- no va a decírselo fácilmente…

Gumi: creo que necesita ayuda -_-U

Len: déjenmelo a mi-decia de forma orgullosa. abrio la puerta tranquilamente, las chicas se ocultaron de tal manera que los que estaban dentro de la habitación no pudieran verlas. Len entro al cuarto llevando en su mano derecha una rosa de color amarilla.

Len: hola chicos! Que hacen?-pregunto como si nada.

Mikuo:n-nada ¬/¬- mira para otro lado.

Miku: hola len.

Len:-se acerca a miku y le da la flor, ésta se sonroja.- espero que te guste, la elegi para vos ^^-decia en tono tierno y a la vez ¿sexi?(n/a:O_O).

Miku: g-gracias U/U

Mikuo:-enojado-que venis a hacer?-preguntaba molesto.

Len:-lo mira- lo que yo quiera… el cuarto no es tuyo – le dice con cara infantil.

Mikuo:¬3¬ sos muy molesto.

Llaman a la puerta, era el profesor.

Profesor:es hora de la cena! Bajen al comedor.

Todos:hai!

En el comedor, habia una mesa grande y larga en la cual todos se habían sentado a comer, miku se sento a lado de gumi, rin y len se sentaron juntos frente a ellas. Mikuo se sento del otro lado de miku(lado derecho y gumi del lado izquierdo).comieron, para alegría de los vampiros y del licántropo, carne.

La cena fue corta, ya que cuando terminaron de comer, cada unos se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Miku fue a su cuarto, junto con rin y tomo del brazo a len y se lo llevo detrás de una columna para hablar.

Gumi:ahora… como sigue el plan?

Len: fácil-decia tranquilamente- tengo que crear una bomba!-decia agitando su puño.

Gumi:-horrorizada-una bomba? Que estas loco o que?-decia tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Len:-frenando a la esquizofrénica de gumi- no no… quiero decir que tengo que crear una "bomba"-hace comillas con sus dedos- para que mikuo se moleste, tanto para que pueda animarse a decirle a miku lo que siente…. Se entiende lo que digo?

Gumi: haaa…-decia aliviada.

Len: ok… vamos.

Se encaminan a su habitación.

En su cuarto, rin estaba leyendo una revista , mikuo estaba viendo por la ventana y miku practicaba un poco su canción favorita, una de las que cantaría en el concurso.

Miku:-leyendo la letra de su canción, canta una estrofa de ella-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_MELT (meruto) toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai..._**

**_Dakedo MELT (meruto) me mo awaserarenai_**

**_Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi_**

**_Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no_**

- en español-

**_MELT! Me derrito mientras pienso en ti_**

**_Y aun asi, soy muy timida para decir_**

**_"Te amo"_**

**_Sin embargo MELT!_**

**_No puedo siquiera verte a los ojos_**

**_¿Podre hacerte saber mis sentimientos?_**

**_Al final quien a detenido mi corazon..._**

**_Eres tu._**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miku:- iba a comenzar a tararear la canción para practicar esa parte, pero se sintió observada, rin la miraba con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y mikuo la miraba con ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado. Paro de cantar- pasa algo?

Mikuo y rin: nada nada- negaban con la cabeza.

Rin: es que parecía que cantaras esa canción para alguien especial-decia maliciosamente la chica, miku se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

Mikuo: a mi me gusto^^ parece una linda canción-decia todavia sonrojado, pero ella no lo noto.

Len y gumi entraron en la habitación.

Gumi y len:hola^^

Rin, miku y mikuo:-agitan la mano en forma de saludo.

Gumi: que les pasa?

Rin: nada… miku practicaba una canción.

Len: la podemos oir-decia con ojos de cachorrito suplicando.

Miku: no tengo ganas-decia seriamente.

Gumi,rin,len y mikuo: que te pasa?._.

Miku: no quiero cantar nada ¬¬

Len:entiendo… estas triste o preocupada?-pregunta acercándose a ella.

Miku: no, pero…-es interrumpida.

Len: creo que se la manera de que se te vaya la tristeza…-dice acercándose mas y mas, hasta quedar frente a frente. ella podía sentir su aliento, lo cual la impacientaba ya que pobria intentar morderla.

Miku:creo que mejor-es interrumpida otra vez.

Len se acerco a su rostro rápidamente y luego presiono sus labios suavemente con los de ella, cerrando los ojos. era lo que él habia querido hacer desde que conoció a miku, solo que tenia que controlarse ya que lo hacia para "ayudar" al licántropo.

Por otra parte, miku, quien estaba en estado de shock, comenzó a tratar de separarse de len, pero no podía porque éste era mas fuerte que ella y la sujetaba firmemente junto a él.

Rin y gumi miraban la escena sorprendidas porlo que len habia hecho. Ellas pensaban que lo único que hiba a hacer era decir palabras y fraces de amor y listo… pero un beso? Eso era otra cosa.

Mikuo estaba en estado de shock, pero luego su exprecion cambio y se convirtió en indiferencia.

El beso termino. Len se separo lentamente de ella, abriendo los ojos. miku tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Él se levanto de la cama y la miro con una sonrisa.

Len: mejor?-decia de forma inocente. Pero de pronto fue llevado hacia atrás por unas manos, que se aferraron fuertemente al cuello y lo tiraron al piso, mikuo se lanzo arriba de él y comenzó a darle golpes en el estomago, len reacciono rápidamente y le dio un cabezaso(n/a:OUH!X_X)lo cual dejo a ambos jóvenes atonitos, pero luego siguieron golpeándose entre si. rin entro en la pelea tratando de separar a su hermano del licántropo, gumi se alejo un poco ya que la pelea comenzaba a ponerse peligrosa. Len comenzó a sacar sus colmillos(n/a: no se para que), sus manos se deformaron convirtiéndose en garras. Mikuo también tenia garras, pero mas filosas y grandes, sus ojos se tornaban rojos de a poco, y también sacaba sus colmillos(de lobo :P).

Era un gran griterío, rin tratando de separarlos, mikuo y len moliéndose a golpes, gumi gritando "pelea" "pelea".

Miku no lo soporto mas…

Miku: BAASTAAAAAAA!-todos la miran, el licántropo y el vampiro paran de pelear y también la miran. Ella tenia un aura negra que la rodeaba, de sus ojos salian pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Gumi:-intenta acercarse a miku para tranquilizarla pero ésta se levanta de golpe.

Miku: PORQUE NO DEJAN DE PELEAR COMO NENES CHIQUITOS Y SE PREOCUPAN POR LO QUE PUEDA OCURRIR MAÑANA?-decia histérica y muy enojada.

Silencio total…

Miku recoge su pijama y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Sus otros compañeros estaban fuera de sus habitaciones, preocupados por todo el ruido que habia.

Meiko, luka y kaito se le acercaron.

Meiko: quepaso? Porque tanto ruido?

Miku:…

Luka: estas bien?

Miku:…

Kaito: o no!-la toma por los hombros-esta muda! T_T

Miku:no-dice en voz baja-solo tuvimos una discusión…

Luka,kaito y meiko: ha… ok

Ted se acerca…

Ted: estas bien?

Miku:-asiente con la cabeza.

Teto:-acercándose a ellos- gran griterío el de ustedes eh…-decia en tono burlon.

Ted: TETO! Es muy tarde para tus tonterías ¬¬

Teto:-le saca la lengua.

Miku: les molesta si duermo en su pieza esta noche?-decia en voz se sorprendieron por la pregunta.

Teto y ted: claro… no hay problema^^

Miku: gracias

Miku se va al cuarto junto con teto y ted.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, rin se recostó en su cama junto con len, porque habían decidido compartir la cama, gumi se recostó en la de ella. Mikuo solo se sentó en la cama que le tocaba a él, lamentándose por lo que habia pasado. Len se sentía culpable, mikuo tenia ganas de morirse, rin se sentía preocupada por la reacción que miku habia tenido y gumi trataba de dormir, pero antes intento decir algo para calmar la tensión que habia en el ambiente.

Gumi:mañana las cosas se van a arreglar… no se preocupen-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y de ponerse a dormir.

**hola!**

**lamento si esta mal la letra en español o en japones de la cancion**

**es que se me confunde un poco jeje ^^U**

**espero que les guste este capitulo...**

**len beso a miku :O**

**y mikuo se puso como loco!**

**hay que ver como sigue la cosa...**

**besossssssss!**


	24. perdonUU

holaaaa! lamento el retrazo! es que tuve muchas pruebas y estudios¬¬(malditas pruebas)

en fin..,

vamos con la historia!

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Todo estaba en silencio, el sol no salía aun.

Miku estaba despierta, pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos ya que sabia que hoy seria un mal dia a pesar de que fuera el dia del concurso, el momento mas importante que ella tendría(por ahora) en la vida.

Apenas se movio un poco y comenzó a sentirse algo apretada. cuando abrió los ojos y miro para un lado, observo con impresión a teto, quien se encontraba abrazada a ella. Miro para su otro lado y descubrió a ted, haciendo lo mismo. Estaba "atrapada" por los kasane, quienes seguían durmiendo tranquilamente.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, ella empieza a moverse, tratando de salir de la cama sin despertarlos. Cuando lo logro, se vistió y luego salió del cuarto. Decidió caminar por los pasillos un rato, aunque aun no saliera el sol.

Sigilosamente se dirigió al salón comedor, ya que sabía que era grande y no habría nadie ahí, para poder practicar alguna canción, para entretenerse(¬¬)

Se encontraba sentada en una silla, tarareaba una canción, sin darse cuenta que alguien se aproximaba a ella. De pronto, el extraño puso una mano en su hombro, causando que a la joven peli verde-azulado casi le agarrara un paro cardiaco.

¿?: que lindo cantas^^-decia el extraño.

Miku:-aun asustada y con una mano en el pecho, gira para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

Parecía ser una joven de cabello blanco como la nieve, corto hasta los hombros y con un gran mechón de pelo que sobresalía por arriba de su cabeza. Llevaba un vestuario algo extraño, pues llevaba un "vestido" con adornos tecnológicos, y llevaba lo que parecía ser un cable(o enchufe ¬¬) en la parte trasera de éste. Tenia unas botas largas como las de ella, color negro.

Miku:g-gracias… em... me gusta tu vestido^^

¿?:-un aura negra rodea a la persona- no es un vestido-decia con voz de ultratumba- por que no soy mujer.

Miku: perdón ^^U-se disculpaba. El extraño negó con la cabeza, como signo de que no se preocupara por el mal entendido.

¿?: mi nombre el piko-decia estirando su mano asia ella- utatane piko.

Miku: hatsune miku-le da la mano- encantada^^

Piko:-se sienta a su lado- es muy temprano para que estes en este lugar sola.

Miku:-algo seria, mira para otro lado-es que ayer tuve un problema con unos compañeros y dormi en otra habitación, pero aun asi no pude dormir.

Piko: ya veo…

Miku:-cambiando de tema-y… que haces vos a esta hora despierto?

Piko:yo?...pues-decia jugando con sus dedos-no pude dormir por la tensión…

Miku: la tensión?

Piko:si… soy de la escuela hokkaido(n/a:puse cualquier nombre… no se si existe esa escuela) y mi grupo y yo participamos en el concurso de canto de las escuelas…

Miku:-quedo sin habla, luego dijo- yo…yo también estoy en el concurso…

Piko:-sorprendido- enserio? Cual es tu escuela?

Miku: mi escuela es vocaloid high(n/a: lo mismo que antes, solo que ésta directamente NO existeT_T)

Piko:oh…-cambio su expresión a triste- quiere decir que somos rivales…

Miku:-sonrie levemente-pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos

Piko:-la mira y luego sonríe- tenes razón ^^

Miku: hey! Te parece si practicamos alguna canción?

Piko:-levantándose de un salto y tomando de la mano a miku-claro… vamos!-comienza a caminar arrastrándola consigo.

Miku:pero a donde vamos?-preguntaba con curiosidad.

Piko: pues al cuarto del conserje…

Miku:-frenandose de repente- QUE?

Piko: es un lugar en elque nadie va a podernos escuchar… además, el conserje esta de vacaciones¬¬

Miku: ha… ok- se van.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de unas horas, los demás comenzaron a levantarse y fueron al comedor para desayunar. Todos estaban ahí, incluso el profesor.

Cuando ted, teto, ritsu y kaiko vieron a miku entrar al salón, le preguntaron donde habia estado, pero ella solo respondió que habia estado practicando algunas canción para ese dia.

Rin, gumi,len y mikuo llegaron al lugar. Todos actuaban como si el dia anterior no hubiera pasado nada, incluso rin y gumi parecían estar normales. Excepto que mikuo y len no estabecian contacto entre ellos.

Al verlos, miku se sentó junto a kaito y ritsu, quienes desayunaban alegremente, rin se percato de la presencia de ella y la saludo desde donde se encotraba, pero ella no pareció prestarle atención.

Rin:-sentandose en una silla y comenzando a comer su desayuno, algo triste- parece que le afecto mucho lo de ayer

Len:-sentandose a su lado-lo se… pero no podemos hacer nada.

Gumi:-sentandose frente a ellos- pues podrían hacer las pases con mikuo, y luego disculparse entre todos con ella.

Rin y len: JAMAS!-decian alunisono gritando.

Gumi:-estremecida-porque?

Len:porque él es un bruto, insensible, descrado, egoísta, peleador…

Rin y gumi:-lo miran- como vos!-_-"

Len:¬¬ gracias por el apoyo…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

En otra parte, cerca de meiko y luka, mikuo comia su desayuno totalmente desanimado.

Luka:-lo mira- porque tan triste mikuo-kun?

Mikuo:por nada-dice mirando asia otro lado.

Meiko:a mi no me engañas tan fácilmente… es por el hecho de que miku este enojada con vos?

Mikuo:…

Luka:-sonrie un poco, de manera tranquila al igual que meiko- lo que tenes que hacer es pedirle disculpas…

Mikuo:-sigue sin decir ninguna palabra, la visera de su gorra y su flequillo cubren sus ojos.

Meiko: pero tendrías que decírselo de una forma… digamos…-mira a luka para que ésta siga la frase.

Luka: em… tierna-finaliza la mira.

Mikuo:tierna?- baja la mirada- pero a ella le molestaría…

Meiko: a que te referis?-le pregunta confundida.

Mikuo: pues… ella es el tipo de chica que suele avergonzarse o sonrojarse por todo¬¬

Luka:oh…pero eso no importa^^U hacelo igual.

Mikuo: pero como puedo disculparme de forma tierna?... no se me ocurre nada TT_TT

Meiko: estabien… te vamos a ayudar-con estodicho se levantan de sus asientos y llevan a mikuo a otro lugar.

Por otro lado…

Len, rin y gumi se acercan a donde miku estaba sentada y, ya que kaito y ritsu se habían levantado hace rato, se sentaron junto a ella.

Len: miku…-hace una pausa, pero ella no parece prestarle atención- quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer…

Miku:…

Len: de verdad… fui un idiota-decia de forma arrepentida, miku aun seguía sin mirarlo-sos una de mis mejores amigas, por eso no quiero que estés asi conmigo.

Miku:-voltea a verlo- pero que hay del beso-decia seria.

Len: el beso fue real-decia sonrojado levemente- pero se que te gusta otra persona, y que además no fui delicado con ese tema… asi que… lo siento U.U

Con esto dicho, miku se abalanzo sobre len, abrazandolo.

Miku:TE PERDONO! YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO AMIGO!-decia abrazándolo con fuerza.

Len:-sonriendo- gracias…

Miku:-mira a rin y a gumi y les hace un gesto, y ambas se unen al abrazo.

Al separarse, miku se dirige al baño.

Gumi:-susurra a sus compañeros- ahora falta mikuo.-ellos asienten con la cabeza.

En un lugar no tan lejano…

Meiko y luka aconsejaban al licántropo sobre como poder disculparse con su "hermana" con estilo. Pero luego de un rato, logran ver que miku se iba acercando sin darse cuenta de su presencia, asi que la chicas se esconden junto con el joven, y cuando ella pasa cerca de aquel lugar, éstas lo empujan y luego se van corriendo. Ambos chicos caen al suelo por el impacto.

Miku: AU!-decia frotándose la cabeza- eso dolioT_T

Mikuo:-se levanta rápidamente y luego levanta a miku, quien se opuso a esa acción pero él la ignoro. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, miku comenzó a caminar pero mikuo la detuvo agarrando su brazo.

Miku:-tratando de zafarse-soltame! Tengo que irme

Mikuo: quiero hablar…

Miku:pero yo con vos no¬¬

Mikuo:-aun sin soltarla-es que…-hace una pausa-quiero pedirte perdón por la actitud que tuve ayer…

Miku:-ella se detuvo y lo miro.

Mikuo: como yo te dije antes… quiero estar con vos para cuidarte y estar juntos, asi que cuando len te…-hiso una pausa, y levemente(pero sin que ella se diera cuenta)se sonrojo-besó, me enoje ya que pensé que tal vez iba a intentar morderte…-cambio su expresión a una triste.

Mikuo: yo no quiero que te pasara nada…

Miku:-al oir eso se sonroja totalmente.

Mikuo:me perdonas?-la ve fijamente a los ojos.

Miku:-se queda pensando unos segundos-claro… como no? Si vos sos mi mejor amigo^^-decia esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hacia que a mikuo se le derritiera(n/a:cursi¬¬)

Mikuo: gracias-dicho esto se acerca a ella y le besa la mejilla.

Miku:-algo sonrojada, se separa de él-no hagas eso, si tu novia te ve nos mata!-bromeaba la joven.

Mikuo:-acercandose ahora a sus oídos, susurra-ya no es mi novia…

Miku:-queda sin habla y a lo lejos oye a mikuo decir-… y antes tampoco lo era, ya que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Miku queda paralizada al oir eso, pero luego se encuentra con el profesor, quien le dice que deben comenzar a practicar para la gran noche.

bueno...

antes de irme quiero dejar un mensaje para:

_**Lia-sennenko:**_ ya te mande la solicitud, luego me avisas si te llego... ok?

**saludos ^^**


	25. nervios y panicoOO

En un gran salón, dentro del edificio en el que se hospedaban, los alumnos y el profesor de la secundaria vocaloid high(:P) practicaban sus canciones y coreografias para la gran y esperada noche. Muchos de ellos habían practicado sus números(osea se habían turnado para ensayar cada cual lo suyo), excepto los hatsune, ya que la joven se reusaba a cantar delante de todos la canción melt, que ella misma habia elegido y también la canción like,dislike junto con su "hermano gemelo".

Profesor: vamos señorita hatsune! Usted es la que sigue!-insistia el hombre.

Miku:NNOOOOOOO…. No quiero .-chillaba la joven.

Todos:-_-UU

Mikuo: porque no?-preguntaba curioso el chico.

Miku: porque no quiero-decia de forma tranquila la chica, ocultando la verdadera razón por la cual no quería cantar ninguna de esas dos canciones, ya que le sería muy vergonzoso porque se darían cuenta de que sentía algo por él.

Mikuo:-con ojos de cachorrito y algunas lagrimas-que acaso no queres cantar conmigo?

Miku: no¬¬-decia de forma seria.

Mikuo:-se sienta en el piso, una aura negra lo rodea,y es entonces donde activa su modo emo(modo emo: on XD)- no me queres… no es asi?-preguntaba el chico, de forma deprimida, lo cual cautivo a todas las demás chicas, que miraban la escena a su alrededor, a abrazarlo.

Todas(las chicas):kyyaaaa! Que hermosoooo!-decian las chicas que se abalanzaban sobre el pobre joven peli celeste-verdoso.

Todos(los chico), miku, gumi y rin: O_O?

Rin: porque reaccionan de esa manera?-dice la rubia.

Gumi y miku: que se yo…-se encogían de hombros.

Rin: -o-U

Kaito: pues, para las chicas es tierno ver que un chico se preocupe, o en este caso se deprima, por lo que le pase a una chica.

Rin,miku,gumi,len,ted,gakupo y el profesor: aahh…¬¬

Luego de un rato, cuando el maestro logro separar a las jóvenes que, literalmente, asfixiaban al chico, siguieron con sus ensayos.

Miku safó de cantar, ya que su turno procedió a mikuo, quien decidió cantar rotten boy, grotesque romance(original de miku, como "rotten girl, grotesque romance").

**ALERTA!**: _cambie algunas de las partes de esta canción para que fuera en versión masculino…_

_Chico Podrido, romance grotesco_

_¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti?_

_A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, ámame_

_Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada con tu vida amorosa_

_Desde mi habitación cerrada_

_Desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor_

_Oh mi...Oh mi. ¿tu tienes un invitado?_

_¡Que guapo chico es él!_

_Dime cuanto la amas_

_Yo la matare y después la empaquetare_

_Quemare fotos de aquel joven_

_Me pregunto que es lo que él estará haciendo en este momento_

_Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo_

_Por que te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?_

_Quiero guardarte en paquetes y quiero poseer una colección completa de ti_

_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_¿Cuál es el problema? Oh...¿Es esto?_

_Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina en la que te pondré cuando estés muerta._

_Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta_

_Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos_

_Quemo fotos de aquel joven_

_Me pregunto si alguna vez él existió_

_Te amo, este cliché no me satisface_

_Pero me hace querer vomitar_

_Yo te amare eternamente._

Cuando terminó, todos(incluso miku) lo miraban asombrados y algo asustados.

Mikuo: emm… dije algo malo?-preguntaba ingenuamente.

Todos:n-no no!-negaban con la cabeza.

Después de unas horas, cuando eran las 18:00 de la tarde, todos viajaron en el micro nuevamente hasta llegar al edificio en donde se haría el concurso.

Al bajar, todos entraron al gran lugar.

Dentro, era como un gran teatro o escenario. Todos se quedaron impresionados al verlo, y mientras la mayoría de los jóvenes hablaban sobre lo nerviosos que estaban, el profesor hablaba con el encargado.

Pero el pobre joven hombre lobo, que moría por ganas de salir saltando de aquel sitio, no paraba de ir de aca a alla. Su amiga lo observaba, y comenzaba a marearse.

Miku:-aun mirándolo-porque no paras de una vez?-decia exhausta la joven

Mikuo: porque no puedo-decia mientras seguía moviéndose.

Miku: vas a terminar mareándote

Mikuo: yo no me mareo… soy de una especie que no se marea-decia sacándole la lengua de forma burlona. Luego guiño un ojos hacia ella, lo cual hiso que ésta rápidamente mirara para otro lado.

Miku: y porque tan nervioso?

Mikuo: porque jamás, ¡pero jamás! Estuve en un concurso…-hiso una pausa y puso cara de esquizofrénico- jamás estuve delante de tanta gente, y además…- es interrumpido.

Miku:-interrumpe a mikuo tomándole de la mano-no hay porque ponerse tan nervioso…-mikuo se sonrojo levemente, pero ella solo sonreía de forma tranquila- dejando de lado que hoy es noche de luna llena, y que hay posibilidades de que todos terminemos muertos…-decia encojiendose de hombros-no hay porque exagerar… no?

Mikuo:./.- no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella decía- uh..? a si…claro-decia confundido

Miku:asi que… cualquier cosa que necesites, podes decírmelo ^^-dice abrazándolo.

Mikuo:c-claro¬/¬

El profesor llama la atención de todos…

Profesor: bueno chicos, ahora vamos a conocer a nuestros enemig- quiero decir, conocer a los demás concursantes… jeje-reia el hombre.

Todos:¬_¬

Entran dos grupos de jóvenes,y el encargado los presenta.

Encargado:-comienza a nombrar a las escuelas participantes- escuela secundaria de nueva york, estados unidos…

Meiko:eso quiere decir que vienen de estados unidos? No son de este país?-preguntaba a su profesor.

Profesor: técnicamente es una escuela que viene de estados unidos, pero vino a Tokio desde hace unos meses para competir.

Encargado:-sigue hablando- integrantes: león, lola, sweet ann, big al, sonika, prima y Miriam.

Ritsu: no son pocos?-decia señalándolos.

Mirian:-la mira directamente a los ojos y luego se le acerca- **have you any problem with that?**

Todos(Vocaloid): QUE?o_o-no entendían nada.

Un joven de pelo rubio se acerco a ellos y alejo a la joven.

León: lamento la molestia…jeje, es que aun no aprendemos bien a hablar en su idioma ^^U-decia el chico, hablando fluidamente.

Ritsu: no hay problema : )

Encargado:-continua con los nombres de las demás escuelas- escuela secundaria hokkaido, integrantes: kaai yuki, Nekomura Iroha, miki furukawa, gachapoid y el mismo profesor, Hiyama kiyoteru, quien concursará también y utatane piko.

Encargado:y por ultimo, la escuela secundaria vocaloid high, integrantes:sakine meiko, shion kaiko y kaito, hatsune miku y mikuo, kagamine rin y len, megurine luka, megpoid gumi, kamui gakupo, namine ritsu, kasane teto y ted.

Piko ve a miku y se acerca a saludar.

Piko: miku!-se abrazan ambos- estas nerviosa?-

Miku: no, no mucho, jeje..-mientras ellos comenzaban a hablar , los demás notaron eso.

len y mikuo:-se acercan a los jóvenes-QUIEN ES ÉL!-dicen al unisono.

Miku: un amigo…

Piko:-asiente con a cabeza.

Encargado: muy bien, alumnos y profesores… es hora de que comienzen a ensayar, falta una hora para que comienze el concurso.

Todos:HAI!

Todos(vocaloids ingleses):YES, SIR!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luego de una hora, todos eran carcomidos por los nervio y el pánico escénico.

Rin y luka fueron a ver cuanta gente entraba en el gran lugar, otros jóvenes hablaban entre sí para evitar la tensió, len y mikuo yacían sentado en un banco, mirando hacia una ventana cercana, porque sabían que el tiempo se acababa.

Mikuo se sentía muy mal al pensar sobre eso…

Pensar que talvez no fuera capaz de controlarse, y que pudiera atacar(obviamente) a personas inocentes.

Len se preocupaba de lo mismo, muchas veces habia pasado esos momentos junto a su hermana rin, pero antes no le preocupaba quien saliera o no herido, ya que jamás habían tenido amigos. Como no podía aguantar mas el estar sentado, decidió levantarse e ir a dar una caminata por aquel lugar.

Mikuo le tomó la mano a miku, quien se sorprendió por esa acción. Entonces el dijo…

Mikuo: quiero que cuando falten minutos para las 00:00(12 de la noche) salgas del edificio junto con nuestros compañeros, o al menos con gumi… si?-decia él joven licántropo sin verla. Ella quedo pasmada cuando escucho eso.

Miku: que?-preguntaba confundida.

Mikuo: no quiero que estén aca cuando la trasformación se lleve a cabo.

Miku:pero…

Mikuo: pero nada! quiero que se vallan antes que sea esa hora. No quiero que ninguna de ustedes esté cerca…-decia con un tono serio y melancolico.

Miku:-baja la mirada- esta bien…-apoya su cabeza en el hombro de mikuo- solo esèro que no sea bastante grave…

_**continuara...**_

_**lamento mucho el retraso... **_

_**es que tuve prueba de todo TT_TT**_

_**encima tuve prueba de historia, como odio esa materia ¬¬**_

_**bueno, es casi el final...**_

saludos!


	26. comienza el show!

Se acercaba el momento…

La gente comenzaba a sentarse en sus asientos, faltaban solo 10minutos para empezar el tan esperado momento. Luka, quien estaba aun mirando por detrás del telón junto con rin, pudo ver a sus padres, mientras que rin pudo divisar a los padres de miku.

El joven vampiro volvió a sentarse cerca del licántropo y la peli aqua, decir ni una palabra. Su mirada era triste y seca.

La joven estaba en su mundo, hasta que algo le vino a la mente de golpe, haciendo que se levantase y se fuera de aquel sitio, dejando a ambos chicos confundidos por esa acción.

Miku se acerco hasta donde se encontraba gumi, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un rincón en donde nadie las pudiera ver.

Gumi:-confundida-porque me trajiste hasta aca?

Miku: mikuo y los kagamine quieren que nos vallamos minutos antes de las 12 de la noche.

Gumi:-baja la mirada-lo se, rin me lo dijo. Que vamos a hacer?

Miku:tengo una idea, pero antes quiero que me seas sincera-la mira seriamente-serias capas de arriesgarte a permanecer en este lugar junto con tres caníbales cerca?-decia tomando a la peli verde por los hombros.

Gumi:-asiente con la cabeza-claro que si!-se pone erguida y con una mirada decidida-ellos y vos son mis mejores amigos…contando también a luka,meiko,etc.-decia algo burlona.

Miku:entonces esta decidido-dice levantando un puño hacia el aire.

Gumi:cual es el plan?

Miku:con el poco tiempo que tenemos, debemos conseguir algunas cebollas, objetos de plata, cruses de madera y cacerolas-decia la chica.

Gumi:-anotando todo-ok-hace una pausa y la mira extraño-una cacerola? Para que nos va a servir?

Miku:-cruzándose de brazos-le dije a mikuo que si alguna vez intentaba comerme le iba a partir la cabeza con una cacerola… y yo no miento-decia orgullosa.

Gumi:-_-UUU ok.

Luego de organizarse bien, ambas chicas fueron en busca de aquellos objetos.

Solo faltaban 3 minutos, y todos los presentes se comían las uñas de los nervios, el profesor les llamo la atención un momento.

Profesor: chicos!-llamo a todos-quiero decirles que estoy verdaderamente orgulloso detodosu esfuerzo… asi que, perdamos o ganemos, todos sacaron 10-al oir esto, todos aplaudieron.

Miku y gumi habían recolectado todo lo necesario(según ellas)para poder "sobrevivir" esa noche.

El encargado entro al lugar.

Encargado: muy bien… los primeros en entrar serán los alumnos de la secundaria de nueva york-los nombrados, que ya estaban vestidos para cantar, salieron al escenario.

Encargado:mientras, secundaria vocaloid vallanse preparando, porque son los segundos en salir.

Éstos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse.

La canción que cantarían seria "dream meltic halloween" asi que kaito,meiko,rin,len,miku,luka y gakupo fueron a cambiarse.

Luego de cambiarse, todos (excepto miku,quien seguía cambiándose) fueron a esperar su turno.

El joven peli celeste-verdoso esperaba fuera del cambiador donde estaba su amiga. Quería desearle suerte.

Cuando salió, llevaba un traje blanco de mangas largas, un sombrero negro(como de conductor de tren :P).

Miku:y? como me queda?-preguntaba la joven.

Mikuo:-sonriendo, levanta un pulgar-genial! Ahora hay que irnos.

Los dos chico van hasta donde estaban los demás.

Al ver a len, mikuo y miku no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reir, ya que el pobre vampiro rubio llevaba puesta una vestimenta que lo hacia ver como un gato(o algo asi).

Las luces se apagaron, los alumnos de la escuela estadounidense entraron, lo cual indicó que era su turno. Tomaron un gran respiro, y entraron al escenario.

El show comenzó…

**DREAM MELTIC HALLOWEEN.**

miku

en el cielo obscuro de la noche

un murciélago causa escalofríos

len & rin

las estrellas giran como un carrusel

de pesadillas

gakupo

solo por esta noche seremos

los dueños del pueblo

kaito

tendremos una fiesta por la calabaza perdida

que llamativo color para un hada

que dulce y fantastico es el mundo

gakupo

escucho zombis corriendo para

el funeral de la calabaza

miku y kaito

que viene detras de ti?

a esa jovial musica

rin

y la muerte

liruli lirula

murmurando al deletrear

te acompañare

en un mundo como este

que rompen y endulzan

terminan siendo de

nosotros instantaneamente

len

en la 13° plaza fantasmal

meiko

una sombra femenina es

rastreada y agazapada

kaito y luka

puedes ver una grotesca sombra

miku

de ahi viene el narrador con un

sombrero enfermiso

meiko

por el camino

que hora es?

a quien le preguntas?

kaito

incluso el conejo esta echo de dulces

len

confiaremos en el dulce sabor

rin

vamos a comer muchos dulces y tantas

donas que podamos

gakupo

esto se desvanecera pronto junto con dios

kaito

fugasmente "solo por esta noche" vez?

len&rin

asi que deseamos que escuches

te sentiras muy bien mas que bien

miku

pero que es lo que haz perseguido

rin

no durara para siempre

luka

solo por un breve momento

"cuento de hadas"

meiko

antes o despues

desaparecera para siempre

y en el dia

liruli lirula

el murmullo que deletreas con tus labios

al despertar solo recordaras

para encontrarnos tienes que

demostrar al go como

el numero 1031 hallowen

"esto no es un maravilloso cuento de hadas?

rapido pero dulce

para todos este es el boton de

la felicidad ahh"

Las luces volvieron a apagarse, todos los chicos entraron detrás del telón, mikuo corrió hasta su "hermana" y la abrazo.

Mikuo:-FUE GENIAL!-decia técnicamente saltando

Miku:-algo mareada de tanto se sacudida-gracias….

Mikuo:-la suelta.

Encargado:los siguientes son la escuela de hokkaido: utatane y furokawa(n/a:no se si esta bien escrito)

Miki:ok,vamos!-decia felizmente.

Piko:-mordiendose las uñas, miku nota eso y se acerca a él.

Miku:no te preocupes piko… todo va a estar muy bien-decia dándole palmadas a su espalda.

Piko:pero mi voz no es muy buena

Miku:si que lo es…ahora vamos! Hora del show!.

Piko:-sonrie y luego va con miki hasta el escenario.

Mikuo:-sintiendo algo de celos-ni siquiera se conocen…

Rin:-apareciendo detrás de mikuo, cauandole un susto que casi lo mata-pues son amigos, nada mas… estas celoso?-decia lo ultimo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Mikuo:c-claro que no-decia sonrojado el chico.

Rin: siii…-burlaba la joven.

Mikuo: que no /

Miku:-acercandose a ellos-de que hablan?

Rin y mikuo: de nada!-dijeron casi gritando.

Miku:O_O

Mikuo:t-tengo que irme a cambiar-se va.

Miku:-acercándose a rin-que le pasa?

Rin:-encogiéndose de hombros-que se yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Mikuo estaba listo para salir…

La canción que iba a cantar era joker, por eso estaba vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero negro en su cabeza(n/a: imaginen la vestimenta de miku en el video, pero versión masculina para mikuo).

Se encontraba muy nervioso, ya que iba a cantar él solo, frente a toda una multitud de gente.

El encargado dio la señal, y él procedió hasta el escenario, pero antes, la peli celeste-verdoso abrazo al joven y le deseo suerte.

** JOKER.**

Empezemos un nuevo show

invita a una mujer hermosa,

¿jugamos a las cartas?

dame un poco de tu tiempo.

¿Entiendes las reglas de este juego?

la misericordia no sirve en el amor,

si tu quieres ser amada, como todos

el castigo es inevitable.

Ni retrocediendo el reloj

podremos volver atrás,

ya he guardado las cartas

Joker...Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker...Mustra un mundo sacudido

Joker...Un segundo de gran placer

Joker...Dos chicas que desaparecen.

Te mostraré el mundo

Un bosque que se funde en la oscuridad

La expectación ha llegado

a su punto crítico.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Aunque me devuelvas mi amor

Desinteresado, nada cambiará

Ya no tengo las cartas.

Joker...Joker...Joker...

Lentamente entre la luz

Joker...Haciéndose carga de la ira

Joker... Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco.

Joker... Dos rostros se enfrentan

Joker... Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker...Una estrella brillante espera la muerte

Joker... Un segundo de gran placer.

Joker... Dos chicas que desaparecen

Cuando salió, mikuo estaba totalmente temblando. Los kagamine, megpoid y hatsune se acercaron a él.

Gumi:porque estas temblando?

Mikuo: es que era mucha gente…

Miku:pero ya paso…

Mikuo:-baja la mirada-es que no me animo a salir otra vez…

Luego de una hora, la mayoría de los jóvenes habían pasado a cantar sus "solos", y alguno era la siguiente.

Gumi y rin estaban cercadel vestidor en donde miku se estaba cambiando.

Gumi:vamos! Vamos!-decia nerviosa

Rin: casi te toca!

Miku:ya voy ya voy!-decia terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Cuando sale, va corriendo hasta donde los demás la esperaban. era casi su turno, debía cantar la canción "melt".estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que era su primer solo, todavía debía cantar "black rock shooter".

Cuando llego, todos quedaron viéndola anonadados, en especial mikuo y len.

Llevaba una pollera corta de color rosa, una blusa blanca de mangas largas, unos zapatos marrones, su cabello estaba suelto(n/a:en el video tiene el pelo atado) y una flor en él.

Len rápidamente miro hacia otro lado, pero mikuo estaba ahora completamente rojo. Miku lo noto.

Miku: estoy mal?-preguntaba al chico.

_hola!perdon por tardar tanto!_

_necesito que me digan,sinceramente,si preferirian que el siguiente cap tuviera escenas con "pov"(osea,punto de vista del personaje) o que siga relatandolo como hasta ahora...ustedes dicen^^_

**saludos!**


	27. mis ultimos minutos normal

perdoooon! perdon por el retraso! tuve muchas cosas por hacer! vamos con el fic!;)

-flash back-

miku:estoy mal?-pregunta la chica

-fin de flash back-

El joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Mikuo: estas muy bien-decia levantando sus pulgares.

Miku:si, lastima que es la misma ropa que me puse para ir de compras la otra vez u.u

Mikuo: pero estas linda igual-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonroja un poco-mucha suerte!

Profesor: miku te toca a vos.

Miku: ok-mira a mikuo-gracias-sonrie y sale al escenario.

Comienza a cantar:

Melt:

Despierto en la mañana  
con un solo pensamiento en la mente  
y eres tu!.

Uso un nuevo peinado  
para que puedas preguntarme  
"¿te cambiaste el cabello?"

Falda rosa, Boina floreada  
adornos para el cabello y lista para salir  
hoy, Veras lo linda que puedo ser!.

MELT! Me derrito mientras pienso en ti  
y aún así, soy muy timida para decir  
"Te amo"

Sin embargo MELT!  
no puedo nisiquiera verte a los ojos  
¿podre hacerte saber mis sentimientos?  
al final quien a detenido mi corazón.  
eres tu...

el clima de esta mañana  
no fue el mejor, me tomo por sorpresa  
comienzo a llover...

pude haber comprado una sombrilla  
de alguna tienda de por aqui  
veo a alguien salir, eres tu?  
entonces digo...  
"Puedo ir junto contigo?" mietras abres tu sombrilla  
espero que no veas mi rostro sonrrojado como el fuego  
me estoy enamorando mas de ti!

MELT! Oh! dificilmente puedo respirar!  
y al tocarse nuestras manos, verás  
estoy temblando! mi corazon late fuertemente!  
y esto gracias a que compartimos esta sombrilla

Tan cerca que casi puedo sentir tu aliento  
oh! Que debo hacer!...  
por favor Dios! Deten el tiempo por siempre!

esta cascada de lagrimas ha comenzado... no se si se pueda detener...  
pero soy tan feliz en este momento!  
que no importa si muero!.

MELT! La hora de separarnos ha llegado  
nos volveremos a ver pero.. hasta ese momento  
desapareceras...

Asi que MELT! Oh dios...  
atanos juntos por siempre!...

Ya te extraño...  
quisiera nunca tener que...  
...decir adios...

Te tomo en mis brazos...  
te digo "Te amo"...  
... en mis sueños...

Cuando termina, todos aplauden y ella sale del escenario.

Len y rin le saltan encima

Rin: que genial!

Len:esa canción es adorable-decia el chico

Mikuo:por fin logre escuchar esa canción completa ^^

Miku:jeje… gracias chicos!-hace una pausa y pregunta-donde esta gumi?

Rin len y mikuo: ni idea…

Miku:voy a buscarla.

La joven sale en busca de su amiga, quien estaba sentada en un rincón del lugar.

Miku:que te pasa?

Gumi:-la mira-nada… solo que tengo nervios.

Miku:-sentandose junto a ella- yo también.

Gumi: solo falta una hora

Miku:-exaltada-QUEE? Una hora?

Gumi:-asiente con la cabeza-las horas se pasan volando.

Miku: no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien^^

Gumi:-sonrie

Miku:después de esta canción te toca, no?

Gumi:jeje… sip

Miku:lastima que no nos de tiempo a cantar matryoshka

Gumi:si…u.u

Silencio total…

Ted las ve y se acerca

Ted:que pasa chicas? Porque tan tristes?

Gumi y miku:-se sorprenden-por nada ^^U

Ted:no me engañan… recuerden que soy mas listo que mi hermana-decia el chico acomodando sus lentes.

Miku:esta todo bien…

Ted:-las ve fijamente- díganme que pasa…

Gumi:-mirada amenazante-nada…

Ambos se miran desafiantes por un rato, luego miku decide interrumpir

Miku:emm… si me disculpas ted, tengo que decirle algo a gumi-susurra a su compañera

Miku:creo que si le decimos talvez pueda ayudarnos

Gumi:-susurrando-pero si se enteran los tres nos matan!

Miku:pero podemos explicarle tranquilamente y asi nos puede ayudar a sacar a algunas personas del edificio mientras todo ocurre.

Gumi:pero que pasa si comienza a gritarlo por todo el lugar?

Las dos jóvenes discutían intensamente, mientras el chico las miraba esperando alguna respuesta.

Ted:aun estoy aca -_-

Gumi:-susurrando-esta bien! Vamos a decirle, pero si llega a contárselo a alguien mas, es toda tu culpa

Miku:ok ¬¬

Gumi y miku:-miran a ted-vamos a decirte la verdad pero no se lo cuentes a nadie…

Ted:-algo tenso-bien.

Gumi comienza a contarle todo lo que habia pasado hasta aquel momento, mientras miku vigilaba que mikuo o los kagamines se acercaran a ellos y descubrieran lo que hacían

Cuando termino, gumi miro atentamente al joven, miku hiso lo mismo. Querían ver como seria que reaccionaria.

Ted estaba petrificado, parecia pensar mucho. Luego miro a las chicas, y después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Miku:¬¬ porque te reis?

Ted:-entre risas- es que es muy gracioso

Gumi:-furiosa-es verdad! Todo lo que te dije es cierto…

Ted:por eso les creo…

Miku y gumi: QUE?

Ted:-asiente con la cabeza-si, todo concuerda. Las actitudes cultas de los gemelos y las reacciones salvajes de mikuo.

Ambas se miraron entre si.

Miku:pero no le cuentes a nadie….

Ted: soy como una tumba-decia guiñando un ojo.

Ritsu aparece

Ritsu:gumi! Es casi tu turno

Gumi:-levantandose-hai!

Miku y ted:suerte!

Gumi:gracias^^-se va.

Ted:entonces…

Miku:-lo mira

Ted:elno es tu hermano, eh?

Miku:pues,no

Ted:entonces te gusta?

Miku:-roja como tomate-que?claro que no

Ted:se te nota en la cara

Miku:en serio?

Ted:nah!bromeo

Miku:-suspira aliviada

Ted:pero hacen buena pareja^^

Miku:jeje-mira para otro lado-necesitamos que cuando falten minutos para las 12 te pongas en marcha y saques a todos los que puedas de este lugar.

Ted: pero que van a hacer ustedes?

Miku: ya nos la vamos a arreglar. Queda claro?

Ted: YES,SIR!-decia poniendo una mano en su frente, como un saludo militar.

Miku:-levantandose-entonces vamos! De pie soldado que hay que prepararse!

Ted:-se rie y luego se levanta

Cuando llegan con los demás, gumi habia terminado de cantar.

Profesor:eso estuvo hermoso gumi-lloraba el hombre

Gumi:O_O gracias

Profesor: hatsune-apunto al joven peli aqua y a su hermana, que llegaba junto a ted.

Miku y mikuo:si?

Profesor:les toca a ustedes después de ellos.

Miku y mikuo:ok

Se van a cambiar

Cuando salen, mikuo llevaba un pantalón marron, una remera color negro y un saco azul oscuro(n/a:si se lo imaginan,tal vez no sea buena combinación, pero bueno ^^U) y también se puso una gorra(n/a:aunque no lo paresca,piensen que le quedaba bien)

Miku llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una pollera gris claro, su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas.

Cada uno llevaba un peluche. Mikuo tenia un perro pequeño en su hombro, y miku tenia un oso panda de tamaño mediano.

Mikuo: ok…lista?-preguntaba a su amiga, a quien notaba algo nerviosa

Miku:si, mas o menos.

Mikuo:-la mira-te ves muy linda ^^

Miku:./. gracias

El profesor les hace un gesto y éstos salen al escenario. Miku pudo distinguir a sus padres de toda la multitud. Ellos la saludaban, se veian muy felices, lo cual hacia que ella se pusiera algo triste.

Comenzaron a cantar:

Like, dislike

(suki,kirai)

Me gustas , no me gustas no se ,que sentir

Me gustas, mas como tu no hay ,me gustas  
Yo no se si me gustas o no  
Respuestas no hay , ¿que sera de mi?

Yaaay!  
OoooH!

Oh! ese chico vino a mi y se me declaro  
Todas las palabras que dijo no puedo olvidar  
Amor , Odio,¿ acaso no hay un punto medio?  
Debo de hacer mi eleccion

Oh! Esa pregunta ya tiene un respuesta  
Boda!...Asi es, el futuro es perfecto  
Veras quiero vivir en una casa con un gran jardin  
Y cerca de 3 hijos a criar

Ve mas lento quieto, que ni aun 15 tenemos  
¿Lo recuerdas?, Tal vez vaya a pasear  
Para amar...  
Callate de una vez tonto!  
Esto no tiene caso, el parece un fracaso..

Uohh! Pero esque en verdad quiero amar tan esponjado  
en el discurso del salon hoy sonrei  
Leche mas un Panda dan, Un oso blanco la vida se vuelve mejor...

Me gustas, no me gustas no se... Te odio ¿o no es asi?

Ten..Eh?  
Un cuarto, de arcoiris vi que querias tu comprar  
De camino a casa vi como lo apreciabas  
Es contrario al camnio de la escuela  
Pero no te preocupes, yo estare bien.

A verdad? Que no me siento atrída a tu tipo  
Sera...uuuuh, que por eso hablo de más  
Cierto! Hoy vi un, lado dulce que no conocia de ti  
Ahora si me voy a enojar!

Pero no lo niego, espero algun dia  
Ser un chico ejemplar!  
De eso no hay que dudar,  
Sin dudar?  
Que en verdad eres quien quiero  
Solo debes creerme, Yo voy a protegertee

Veras! Este fuego encenderas, ya va brillando  
Crece y se convertira en Piromania  
¡Te amo y ya no puedo mas!  
Aunque ni estoy seguro pero..  
Debe ser la respuesta!

*Solo de guitarra*

Calla ya siento que mi color...  
Ese cariño ya me toco...  
Aunque sigas siendo extraño...  
Siento que mi color es de amor...

Quiero amarte ya mas y mas!  
Sigue brillando  
Panda se echo a dormir esta aburrido  
Esa planta ya crecera, por nuestro amor  
si un poco de agua le das

Ooooo

Dos personas se uniran por una palabra:  
Amor...  
Esa fue siempre la respuesta alli!  
El odio es de...  
Doble cara ¿ves?  
Y esque la verdad...  
Nos gustamos ya!

Yaaay...  
OoooH...

Me gustas, no me gustas ya se... Te quiero!  
Me gustas, mas como tu no hay... Me gustas  
Asi sera la verdad pues yo, lalalalala  
Yo te quiero a ti...

**Miku p.o.v**

Al terminar de cantar me sentí muy bien, no se porqué, pero eso hacia que me olvidara del terrible momento que pasábamos.

La gente nos aplaudió, lo mejor de todo, y me avergüenzo de admitirlo, es que, sin que mikuo se diera cuenta, esta canción expresaba lo que yo siento por él.

Miro hacia él, se ve feliz, saludando hacia el publico. Recuerdo todo lo que me conto sobre su infancia, sin amigos ni familia la cual acudir cuando se esta triste o un cariño. Sonrio, ya que parece ser que se siente bien ^^.

**Mikuo p.o.v.**

Cuando termino la canción, todo comenzaron a aplaudir.

Tenia nervios, muchos aun asi todo salió bien, elegi la letra perfecta para que miku pudiera darse cuenta lo mucho que la aprecio, y que nadie podría remplazarla.

Miro hacia ella, me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Parece estar feliz, y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy. Me pregunto si con esta canción logro notar lo que yo siento, cuando estoy a su lado.

Las luces se apagan. Creo que es hora de salir del escenario.

ofresco mi mano a ella, para que salgamos juntos. La toma, realmente estoy feliz…

pero…

comienzo a sentirme algo... raro.

Mi cabeza…

Me duele.

Mis manos…

Tiemblan.

Veo todo…

Rojo.

**Que me pasa?**

**ok!**

**proximamente:la trasnformacion de mikuo!(no es el titulo del caracter)**

**me va a ser algo dificil, pero bueh!**

**ya me las voy a arreglar ;)**

**saludos gente!**


	28. nota de la autora

HOLAAAAAA!

Lamento no haber seguido con la historia hoy…

Es que estoy haciéndola, pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre para el titulo…

Estoy escasas de ideas para eso¬¬

Asi que si quieren aconsejar algunos títulos o algo asi, le dejo mi mail:

(creo que antes no lo anote bien :/)

_**Hikari_**_

Saludos!

mikuo: un momento! un momento!

yo:._.? que haces vos aca?

mikuo:quiero saber que pasa conmigo...-dice furioso

yo:...

mikuo:me voy a transformar en algo horrible?

miku:-entrando al cuarto-pues si sos un "hombre lobo" vas a combertirte en un "hombre lobo, genio¬¬

rin:-apareciendo de la nada-a no ser que quieras transformarte en un hombre perro^^

mikuo: y dale con lo del hombre perro!

yo: OIGAN! VALLANSE QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA!

todos: o sino que?

yo:-caserola en mano-quieren saber lo que pasa?

todos:O_O mejor no-salen corriendo.

yo: hasta el proximo capitulo ^O^

bye!


	29. la bella y el hombre lobo

HOLA!PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO! TUBE MILLONES DE PRUEBAS...( Y DESGRACIADAMENTE SIGO TENIENDO) AHORA SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!

Nervioso, el joven peli aqua tomo rápidamente del brazo a su amiga y comenzó a llevarla fuera del escenario. El profesor los felicito, mientras que otros dos chicos se disponían a hacer su dueto frente a los espectadores, pero aun asi mikuo siguió arrastrando a miku hasta un pasillo casi desierto, donde nadie los veía. El licántropo la confundida, la joven lo vio fijamente con una mescla de molestia y a la vez temor.

Miku:p-porque hiciste eso?-decia algo temerosa.

Mikuo:…-no responde, solo queda en silencio, sus manos temblaban, parecía estar muy nervioso.

Los gemelos aparecieron arrastrando con ellos a gumi. La soltaron bruscamente, miku se acerco a la peli verde a levantarse,quien con enojo volteo hasta ellos tres.

Gumi:-enojada- porque hacen eso? Acaso hicimos algo malo?

Rin: es hora de que se vallan-decia fríamente.

Gumi:pero solo faltan 5 minutos.

Len:acaso quieren quedarse mas tiempo o que?-decia de forma seria.

La chica iba a responder, pero una figura apareció en aquel lugar.

Profesor: al fin las encuentro!-decia el hombre

Todos:-se sorprenden.

Profesor:estábamos buscándolas chicas-apunta a gumi y a miku- unos alumnos se sienten mal, asi que adelantaron su turno.

Gumi y miku:que?-confundidas.

Profesor: hora de cantar matryoshka!

El hombre tomo a las jóvenes de los hombros con delicadeza, guiándolas hacia donde debían ir, pero mikuo lo detuvo, lo cual sorprendió al hombre.

Mikuo:ellas tienen que irse-decia fríamente

Profesor:no pueden irse aun…-con esto dicho se va y lleva a miku y gumi con él.

Los kagamines y el hatsune masculino quedaron un rato en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, el peli celeste-verdoso se enfureció mas.

Mikuo:maldita sea!-exclamaba apretando el puño con ira.

Rin:-dio un paso cerca del licántropo-si se reúsan a irse…

Len:-continuando la frase de su hermana-mejor para nosotros-decia con una sonrisa malevola

El chico los miro algo confundido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los gemelos ya no estaban.

Mikuo:ay, no… -dijo ante de caer de rodillas al suelo.

En otra parte, miku y gumi, ya cambiadas y listas para salir al escenario, se encontraban sumamente alteradas.

Ya no podrían escapar ni retractarse de sus acciones. Debían ser valientes y enfrentar lo que fuera para conseguir la supervivencia de sus compañeros, sus padres y conocidos, sus mejores amigos, y de ellas mismas.

El encargado dio la señal, y ambas chicas salieron a escena. Preparadas para cantar…

Matryoshka:

_one, two, three, four!_

_un mensage escribi el dia de ayer_  
_alguien lo leyo, pero aun no se, quien es?_  
_Un rumor se expandio, diciendo_  
_que soy como una loca matryoshka_

_Una cancion confusa, confundiendo todo_  
_creando confucion,_  
_Muy pronto este mundo_  
_un desastre sera, solo tu y yo_  
_lo sabremos._

_ah.. No me siento bien_  
_Hoy desechare los recuerdos del ayer!_  
_ahh, quisiera saber_  
_que es lo que paso!_

_Espera un poco, baila, baila un poco mas!_  
_kalinka?* (Canciones Russas)_  
_malinka?* (frambuesas)_  
_toca el acorde!_  
_Piensa claro, lo has decido ya?_  
_no puedo, dime que debo hacer?_

_Grita alto, five two and four_  
_Freud_  
_kelod_  
_sigue mi ritmo_  
_Un desastre todo se ha vuelto_  
_al seguir los pasos de esta cancion.._

_Quiero escuchar tus palmas aplaudir_  
_No seas infantil, Sigue el ritmo al aplaudir_  
_No me importa lo que digan los demas_  
_ideas tontas e inútiles hay en su pensar_

_Nos hemos reunido en una cita,_  
_una cita? en una cita?_  
_nuestra aventura esta por comenzar_  
_caminando juntos en un , one two one two!_

_ahh.. quiero escapar_  
_Y recuperar todo lo que perdi_  
_ahh.. y encontrarme una vez mas en ti_

_Espera un poco,vamos! baila por favor_  
_kalinka?* (Canciones Russas)_  
_malinka?* (moras rojas)_  
_Estoy sonrojada_  
_No puedo controlar lo que siento_  
_Algo loco estoy apunto de hacer_

_Mi corazon esta destrozado,_  
_parade?_  
_marade?_  
_solo sigue aplaudiendo_

_Escuche tu voz gritándome_  
_Fue el dia que te vi por ultima vez_

_Nos hemos reunido en una cita,_  
_una cita? en una cita?_  
_nuestra aventura esta por comenzar_  
_caminando juntos en un , one two one two!_  
_hyae, hyae!_  
_no me siento bien!_  
_hyae, hyae!_  
_Es esta cancion!_  
_hyae,hyae!_  
_como el dia de hoy_  
_soy una muñeca matryoshka_

_hey, ye yey!_  
_Espera un poco, baila, baila un poco mas!_  
_kalinka?* (Canciones Russas)_  
_malinka?* (moras rojas)_  
_toca el acorde!_  
_Piensa claro, lo has decido ya…_

las luces se apagan de pronto.

Gumi: que pasa?-pregunta a miku en voz baja.

La luz vuelve a encenderse, y delante de ambas jóvenes, los kagamine se hacían presentes.

Gumi:pero que…?-decia desconcertada. La rubia se movio rápidamente hacia ella y le tapo la boca.

Rin:shh! No vas a querer asustarlos…o si?-decia la rubia con una sonrisa maligna en su palido rostro.

Len:-mira a todos los presentes y sonríe- parece que nuestra cena va a ser buena esta noche- voltea hacia miku- bueno… empecemos por vos.

Miku comienza a temblar a medida que el rubio se acercaba mas y estaban frente a frente, él saco sus colmillos, lo cual la gente lo noto horrorizada.

La peli aqua podía sentir la respiración de éste en su podía reaccionar. No solo por el terror que sentía, sino también porque si llegaba a hacer algún tipo de movimiento brusco, podría desatar el pánico entre la gente, o enfureces a len.

Antes de morderla, el vampiro lamio el fino cuello, haciendo que a la joven le cayera una lagrima de lamento, porque su muerte estaba próxima.

De pronto el joven peli celeste-verdoso salto detrás del rubio, lo tomo por la espalda y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia un costado, haciendo que éste se estrellara contra el suelo. Rin seguía con su mano tapando la boca de la joven de pelo verde.

El chico volteo a la joven peli aqua.

Mikuo:e-estas bien?-preguntaba con dificultad.

Miku:-asiente con la cabeza.

Mikuo:-le da una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras la rubia soltaba a gumi y junto a su hermano, quien ya estaba reincorporado, comenzaron a transformarse.

Sus manos se hicieron mas grandes y sus uñas mas afiladas. Sus colmillos se afilaron y alargaron un poco mas. Sus pieles se volvieron palidas como cadáveres. Sus ojos se volvieron de un amarillo luminoso. Ambos aumentaron un poco mas de altura(unos 6 o 7 centimetros mas altos). Y de sus espaldas salieron unas grandes y grises alas(de murciélago) .

Todos quedaron en silencio por la impresión. Miku y gumi veían con horror aquel momento.

Cuando la joven hatsune voltea a ver a su amigo, quien aun seguía en el suelo.

Mikuo tomaba con sus manos su cabeza.

Mikuo:AAAARGHH!-exclamaba el joven.

Miku intento acercarse a él, pero gumi la alejo rápidamente.

Las manos del peli celeste verdoso comenzaron a convertirse en grandes, peludas y afiladas garras. Su gorro cayo de su cabeza, dejando ya a la vista sus orejas, las cuales eran mas pies también crecieron, tanto que lograron romper las zapatillas que llevaba puesto(n/a:O_O!), también aumento de altura, pero algunos centímetros mas alto que len y rin. desgarro su camisa, lo cual hiso que gumi y miku notaran que su cola habia crecido. Su rostro era casi irreconocible. Sus ojos eran rojos sangre. Sus colmillos de lobo se hacían notar.

Hatsune mikuo habia pasado de ser un joven(licántropo) amigable e infantil, a un caníbal muy peigroso.

Muchos de los espectadores(en especiallas mujeres) se habían desmayado, mientras que otros comenzaron a gritar y correr hacia la salida, pero no lo lograron ya que los gemelos la habían bloqueado. Luego, éstos comenzaron a atacar.

Ambas chicas miraban con horror lo que pasaba frente a ellas, hasta que gumi se dio cuenta que el licántropo se levantaba lentamente frente a ellas.

Juntas corrieron hasta detrás del escenario, en donde localizaron una habiatacion. Entraron a ella, cerraron la puerta y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

Gumi:-totalmente asustada-que vamos a hacer!

Miku:…

Gumi:hay que hacer algo…

Se oye una música.

Miku:-sacando su celular-parece que tengo un mensaje-decia en voz baja

Gumi:te mensajeas mientras estamos en un problema como este?¬¬

Miku:-leyendo el mensaje-es de ted. Dice que esta guiando a nuestros compañeros y a los maestro por un pasillo semi desierto para sacarlos de aca.

Gumi:-sonrie levemente-que bueno…

Miku:-decidida-no hay tiempo que perder! Hay que proseguir con el plan!

Gumi:si!

Luego de unos minutos, en el gran salón(donde estaba el escenario)…

Habían bastantes personas que, desgraciadamente, habían muerto por el ataque de los gemelos y del licántropo. Len se encontraba acorralando a una mujer, cuando una joven subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y dijo…

Gumi: ACASO VAS A MATAR A ESA MUJER?NO PREFERIRIAS ALGO MAS JOVEN?-gritaba

La mujer se sintió ofendida, pero al notar que el vampiro comenzó a perseguir al la peli verde, corrió a esconderse.

Gumi bajo del escenario y comenzó a correr.

Mientras, miku caminaba cerca de ahí, entro por una puerta que la hiso ingresar al gran salón. Al ver que en el lugar solo habían cuerpos(n/a:TT_TT pobres!), caminó en busca de sobrevivientes, pero luego escucho gritos cercanos.

Reconociendo esos gritos, corrió con toda desesperación hasta donde se originaban aquellos pedidos de auxilio.

Cuando llego, vio que sus padres eran amenazados por el licántropo, que yacía acechándolos como presas. Junto valor, tomo su arma mas preciada(n/a:además del puerro peluche), una zarten, y se acerco lentamente detrás de él.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. Luego se puso en posición defensiva.

Miku: aun si sos mi mejor amigo, nunca voy a permitirte amenazar a mis padres-decia enojada.

El lobo se volteo lentamente. cuando estuvieron frente a frente noto que él ya no era su amigo, no era el joven que la molestaba por las noche y que la avergonzaba.

Mikuo se acerco poco a poco, en forma veía muy enojado.

Miku se dio cuenta….

Que ella era su próxima victima.

yay! pense que no me iba a salir esta parte de la historia, pero creo que masomenos me salio!.

advertencia!

me di cuenta que, al escribir mi mail aca, no aparece completo. asi que voy a ponerlo en mi perfil...

espero que salga completo¬¬

miku:-entrando a la pieza-pero que pasa con migo?

yo:no te voy a decir...

mikuo:-apareciendo-voy a comermela?

miku y yo: D:-horrorisadas-QUEEE?

mikuo:era solo una pregunta¬¬

miku:-aura oscura a su alrededor-mas te vale que no me cenes, porque sino vas a pagarmelas...

mikuo:O_O

yo:-.- nos vemos!

**bye!**

**p.d: perdonen por el titulo... es totalmente tonto y vergonsoso ¬/¬ pero no se me ocurrio otro**


	30. ENFRENTANDO EL DESTINO!

hola! lamento haber tardado (u.u) es que el estudio me mantiene corta de tiempo¬¬

ahora la historia ^^

¿?:MAS RAPIDO!ACASO NO PODES ATRAPARME?-reia una joven de cabello verde y corto, que corría rápidamente. Detrás de ella, un vampiro rubio trataba de alcanzarla.

Gumi llego hasta el área de la cocina, en donde encontró un gran palo de amasar, lo agarro y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Cuando len entro buscando a la joven, comenzó a avanzar , y desde atrás, gumi se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido, y cuando decidió que era el momento indicado, le incrusto un palazo en la cabeza dejándolo semi inconciente. Se apresuro a salir de aquel lugar.

Mientras, en el salón.

Mikuo miraba fijamente a la joven peli aqua, quien a su vez, lo miraba con miedo. Un pequeño ruido hiso que el licántropo se distrajera solo un poco para que la chica pudiera tener la oportunidad de escapar. Al darse cuenta de que escapaba, él empezó a perseguirla.

Rin encontró a su hermano en el suelo de la cocina, lo despertó y juntos se pusieron en búsqueda de los dos chicas que le hicieron esto. salieron del lugar justo cuando gumi pasaba corriendo por ahí. Los tres se vieron, la peli verde corrió y los gemelos la siguieron.

Miku buscaba en donde esconderse, ya que habia perdido de vista a mikuo, pero sabia que, como él era muy rápido no podría escapar fácilmente.

Entro a una habitación que estaba llena de disfraces, utilería de decoración y muchos otros objetos, pero particularmente vio un armario grande, saco lo que tenia dentro con gran velocidad y se metió. Permaneció asi durante unos segundos, cuando oyó que el licántropo se acercaba, se tapo la boca para no hacer ningún ruido ni nada que pudiera llamar la atención.

Luego de unos minutos, el lobo celeste-verdoso salió de la habitación, y miku de armario. Entonces se apresuro a buscar a su amiga, quien la ponía preocupada ya que no sabia si estaba bien.

Llego y subió hasta donde estaba el escenario, para tener mas altura y asi poder ver si encontraba a gumi. En ese momento logro divisar a sus padres, que aun seguían cerca de la esquina del lugar, ambos estaban en silencio para no atraer la atención ni de los kagamines ni de mikuo. Miku sonrio y tubo la intención de ir hasta ellos, pero luego escucho a su amiga, que era perseguida por ambos vampiros, cerca de la base del escenario. Luego noto que mikuo estaba detrás de ella, a unos metros de distancia.

**Gumi p.o.v.**

Estaba corriendo por mi vida, los gemelos son muy rapidos, al menos no se les ocurrió usar las .

A quien engaño…

Aun corriendo totalmente asustada intento decir algo gracioso…

Miku esta arriba del escenario. Este es muy alto…. Espero que tenga cuidado.

Pero que es eso? Hay no…mikuo!

Esquivo un ataque de rin y grito-CUIDADO!-miku esta dada vuelta, no creo que pueda prestarme atención.

Mierda! Ellos no me permiten acercarme a donde esta ella. Miku comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás. No puede ser…

-MIKU!MIKU!- no me escucha.

Len me cae encima, intento safarme pero no puedo. Se acerca de a poco a mi cuello. No quiero morir asi…

De pronto dejo de sentir el aliento de len en mi cuello, que pasa?-mira hacia arriba, nota que len mira para otro lado, sorprendido. Ella voltea lentamente y mira también. Sus ojos se abren de impresión.

**Miku p.o.v.**

Subida al escenario logro notar a mis padres, están abrazados y en silencio, pero ,lo mas importante es que están bien. Mejor voy hasta ellos e intento sacarlos de este horrible lugar.

-oye un ruido, alguien que grita-es gumi! Esta bien, pero es perseguida por los kagamines…

Tengo que hacer algo.-siente pasos detrás de ella-

Eh?

Ay no!… mikuo otra vez. Se acerca lentamente a donde estoy hago ahora?

El escenario es algo alto, no puedo correr, entonces…QUE HAGO?

El esta muy cerca… doy un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. No tengo nada con que defenderme. Sigue acercándose mas.

En un momento, salta hacia mí para atacarme, pero doy algunos pasos para atrás rápidamente y logro safar.

Pero no me sostengo, comienzo a caer del escenario.

Todo va en cámara lenta. Lo único que puedo ver es a mikuo, quien pareciera tratar de alcanzarme, pero no lo logra.

Se oye un sonido fuerte que hace eco en el lugar. llegue al suelo. Tal vez si me levanto pueda escapar.

Mis piernas no responden. No siento los brazos. Escucho que gumi grita algo, pero no puedo entenderlo bien. Siento un dolor intenso pero a la vez leve, como pequeñas agujas por el cuerpo, que se me clavan.

Que es eso que sale de debajo de mi cabeza?

Eso es…

_**Sangre?**_

**miku: QUE!**-esquizofrenica-**PORQUE A MI ME PASA TODO LO MALO?.**

**mikuo:COMO QUE TODO LO MALO? YO SOY EL QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UN HOMBRE LOBO¬¬**

**yo:-.- salgan de la pieza...**

**miku y mikuo:PERO QUE PASA DESPUES?**

**yo: esperen hasta la proxima:P**

**miku y mikuo:¬_¬***

** BYE! **


	31. no mueras!

en una habitación, una joven de cabello verde y corto se despertó de golpe. Estaba muy exaltada, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

**Gumi p.o.v**

Gumi: Argh! otra vez esa maldita pesadilla! todas las noches igual desde que…-hice una pausa. Realmente me daba escalofríos de tan solo recordarlo.

Hace 1 semana que paso el accidente del concurso. en donde, mi mejor amiga, casi pierde la vida.

Recuerdo que luego de que miku cayera del escenario, len se levanto de arriba mío y se fue junto con su hermana. Mikuo se quedo petrificado, luego se fue. Yo corrí hasta ella, que estaba aun con los ojos abiertos, la sangre se escurría por debajo.

Mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, su padre llamaba desesperadamente a una ambulancia, su madre sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil. No tenia reacción.

Luego de unos momentos habia llegado la ambulancia, yo los acompañe hasta el hospital para curar algunas de las heridas que tenia.

Ahora ella está en coma. Hoy a la tarde vamos a ir a visitarla. Solo espero que pueda despertar pronto.

En cuanto a mikuo y los kagamines, ellos desaparecieron desde aquel dia. No los volví a ver.

**Normal p.o.v.**

18:00 de la tarde, el auto de la peli verde se detiene en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Gumi baja y se dirige junto con sus padres hasta la habitación de su amiga, pero al llegar nota que ya hay gente esperando fuera de ésta. Una de ellos se acerca a donde estaba ella.

Luka:gumi-la abraza-que bueno que te hallas recuperado^^

Gumi: gracias luka-decia con una sonrisa leve.

Meiko:-se acerca a ellas-sabíamos que venias

Gumi:-se sorprende y se confunde a la vez-eh?._.

Meiko: además de venir a ver como esta miku, vinimos a hablar con vos sobre lo que paso la otra vez.

Gumi:-resignada-esta bien… reúnan a todos nuestros compañeros y al profesor en mi casa y yo les voy a explicar.

La morena y la peli rosa asienten y luego se van.

Gumi entra al cuarto, en donde miku estaba recostada en la cama, conectada a un respirador artificial. Se sentó a su lado, en una silla cercana. La miro unos minutos.

Gumi:-tomando su mano-mas te vale despertar pronto!porque piensan reanudar las clases-decia hablándole como si ella estuviera despierta y escuchara- además no voy a pasarme todo el tiempo buscando tus tareas y esas cosas,jeje-rió levemente, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

Gumi:espero que te mejores pronto-dice saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche, una sombra escala por las paredes del hospital (n/a:OMG!SPIDERMAN!) y se metió por la ventana al cuarto de miku.

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella y acaricio levemente su cabeza. Aun si alguien presenciara ese momento, no podría notar definidamente quien era el extraño. Sin embargo, parecía que la sombra tuviera algunas lagrimas que rodeaban su rostro.

¿?:por favor… no mueras-dijo antes de salir de la habitación y desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche.

**_perdoooonn!_**

**_tareas y evaluaciones! malditas sean! me quitan todo el _**

**_y para compensarlo voy a poner capitulo doble^^_**


	32. vuelta a casa

Al dia siguiente, cerca de las 10 de la mañana, una enfermera visitaba el cuarto de miku para hacer los típicos exámenes de rutina.

Se sentó cerca de ella, agarró su mano y comenzó a tomarle el pulso, cuando comenzó a sentir algo.

Enfermera: eh?-mira hacia miku.

Miku comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos. cuando los abre completamente, comienza a gritar.

Enfermera:-super asustada-que pasa? Doctor!doctor!-sale del lugar.

Miku ve que se va, y se hecha a reir. Un medico entra a la habitación junto con la enfermera.

Doctor:esta despierta!-dice sorprendido

Enfermera:-enojada-es bueno que este conciente pero…CASI MUERO DE UN INFARTO!:T

Miku:-para de reir-jeje lo siento

Enfermera:¬¬

Miku:de verdad u.u

Doctor: es un milagro! Vamos a llamar a tus padres-se va del lugar.

Miku notó que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, Cuando se dio cuenta que tenia un yeso y que su pierna derecha estaba casi toda vendada. Tenia algunos moretones en su cuerpo.

Luego de media hora (n/a: MEDIA HORA EN UN HOSPITAL? Que plomo¬¬)llegan los señores hatsune, quienes abrazan alegremente a su hija.

De vuelta a su casa, algunos de sus amigos, kaito, meiko, luka, gumi y gakupo van a visitarla.

Kaito:-abrazandola desesperada y exageradamente a miku-QUE BUENOOO QUE ESTES BIEN

Miku:-mareada-auxilioooo TT_TT

Gumi: mas vale que sueltes a mi amiga ¬¬

Kaito:o-ok-suelta a miku.

Meiko:gumi nos conto la verdad sobre este asunto de los gemelos y mikuo

Miku:-se sorprende- en serio?

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Miku: en fin… gracias por venir pero… estoy castigada por no haberles advertido a mis papas antes-decia deprimida.

Gakupo: ok, entonces nos vamos. Chau ^^-dice saliendo de la casa junto con luka, meiko y kaito.

Gumi:- antes de salir, miku la detiene-que pasa?

Miku: sabes algo sobre…-decia en voz baja

Gumi:-negando con la cabeza-lo siento pero, desaparecieron desde aquella noche- se va.

Miku cierra la puerta. Va hasta su pieza, con algo de dificultad para caminar, y se recuesta en su cama. Por más que intentaba, no podía lograr recordar ese momento. Su memoria llegaba hasta cuando estaba subida al escenario y noto que mikuo estaba detrás de ella. Decidió dormir un rato, al menos hasta la hora de cenar.

-(/ºAº\)-(^O^)-(/¬.¬\)-

Luego de comer, los tres hatsunes se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. A eso de la 1:00 de la mañana, la joven peliaqua, quien no habia podido dormir, ya que pensaba todo el tiempo en sus amigos peli celeste-verdoso y rubio que habían desaparecido según el testimonio de gumi .

**Miku p.o.v.**

Por mas que lo intento no puedo recordar nada…

Quisiera saber al menos como fue que tengo un brazo fracturado, una pierna llena de cortadas(que luego fue vendada) y moretones por casi todo el cuerpo.

Pero lo que mas quiero saber es que paso con len, rin… y en especial con mikuo.

Según gumi desaparecieron hace 1 semana.

mmm…

un segundo… acabo de acordarme de algo.

Mikuo me dijo que toda su infancia la habia pasado viviendo en el bosque, y que salía solo para "cazar", por lo que si no me equivoco, debe de estar ahí.

Aunque este castigada, voy a ir hasta alla. Pero los problemas son:

1)salir de la casa sin que mama y papa se den cuenta.

2)ir hasta el bosque, porque sinceramente son 10 cuadras desde mi casa, y no estoy en condiciones de caminar tanto

3)el bosque esta muy oscuro y tenebroso para ir sola -.-

En fin… voy a hacerlo igual.

Nada va a impedírmelo.

listo! espero que les hayan gustado estos capitulos...

son algo mediocres, pero ahora YA estamos cerca del final.

miku:porque no pones de una vez el maldito final y listo¬¬

yo:porque quiero crear tension, muajajajaja...-rie malvadamente.

gumi:yo soy la unica que sale ilesa^^

miku:HEY! es cierto... porque yo salo toda lastimada?-cara de reproche.

yo:haber: te caiste de un escenario alto a un suelo lleno de vidrios y encima te golpeaste bruscamente en el piso... que esperabas?¬3¬

miku: hasta la proxima -_-U


	33. voy a extrañarte!

**hola! lamento el retraso! quiero decirles que como veran, este es el final! :'(**

**espero que sea de su agrado, ya que es mi primer historia(obvio por todas las faltas que tuve :D) y nunca habia escrito un final antes... vamos a la historia!**

**Normal p.o.v.**

Miku se puso unos pantalones comodos, para que la tela de éste no rozara demasiado con sus camisa blanca(la cual se puso con mucha dificultad ya que tenia su brazo enyesado) y se preparo para salir.

Se acerco hasta la habitación de sus padres, en donde se metió para ver si ellos estaban de casualidad despiertos. Efectivamente dormían, asi que sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido se dirigió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luego de dos cuadras, la joven no sentía sus piernas, no estaba cansada pero si estaba con mucho dolor.

Miku: UFF! Es la ultima vez que intento escapar de mi casa de noche y toda adolorida-gemia mientras cruzaba la calle hasta la tercer cuadra.

Aun si llegara a ser castigada de por vida, si cuando volviera a su casa no podría volver a moverse o llegar hasta las profundidades del bosque y no encontrara nada, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En su camino, recordaba como fue que ambos se habían conocido.

Al principio se molestaba con el hecho de que el peli aqua similar a ella se metiera por las noches en su cuarto y asustarla o despertarla asi nomas. Pero luego comenzó a sentirse feliz con la presencia de éste. Sonreía al hacer memoria de la vez que habían ido a la casa de los shion, en donde mikuo se habia metido entre akaito y ella.

Llego por fin a la decima cuadra, en donde un gran portón se hacia notar frente a ella.

"BOSQUE DE TOKIO ORIENTAL"

Podía leerse en un cartel gigante colgado en éste.

Ella abrió la enorme puerta y se adentro, caminando en forma recta, a las oscuras profundidades del bosque.

Con mucha dificultad, la miku camino sin descanso, hasta que oye algo.

**Miku p.o.v.**

Oí un ruido fuerte, como si alguie se hubiera tropezado y caído al suelo. No me moví para nada. luego de unos minutos, volvia a escuchar otros ruidos, como si alguien hablara, justo detrás de unos arbustos frente a mi.

Me acerco cautelosamente y me oculto detrás deunos arboles.

Si!son ellos. No puedo distinguirlos muy bien pero si lo son.

Espero que no me noten. Rin y len caminan de un lado a otro, mikuo estaba sentado de espaldas. No puedo verlobien.

Siento algo raro, creo que tengo algo en mi hombro.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Miku miro lentamente a su hombro, para notar con horror que tenia un ciempiés en el.

Llevada por el pánico comenzó a gritar e inconscientemente corrió en dirección a los tres anormales que estaban delante de ella.

Tropezó con una piedra y cayo fuertemente al suelo.

Los tres quedaron atónitos.

Rin y len no tenían reacción. Mikuo corrió a levantar a la joven.

Cuando estuvo de pie, ella pudo notar que estaban algo diferentes.

Los gemelos tenían sus ojos amarillos y sus colmillos y manos afiladas.

Mikuo tenia las manos peludas(n/a: D: ) y mas grandes, sus ojos no estaban cambiados, parecía estar un poco mas alto.

Miku los observo en silencio, mientras que ellos hicieron lo mismo con ella.

El rubio decidió hablar

Len:que estas…?-decia aun sorprendido por su presencia

Rin:…haciendo aca?-termino la frase

Miku:-viendolos-vine a buscarlos-dijo con decisión

Rin: acaso estas loca? Estas demasiado lastimada para moverte y encima viniste vos sola hasta aca?-decia molesta y sorprendida

Miku asintió

Volteo a mikuo, quien la observaba con suma tristeza.

Miku:quiero que vuelvan a la ciudad…gumi les dijoa todos la verdad del asunto y…-decia algo nerviosa

Len:volver?-la interrumpe-no podemos volver otra vez!-decia enojado- no después de lo que paso!

Miku:pero…

Rin: intentarían matarnos y…-decia bajando el tono de su voz.

Len puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana, para que no siguiera.

Mikuo: como estas de las heridas?-pregunto sin verla

Miku:bien, supongo…-decia viéndose a Si misma.

Len:no podemos volver ahí, tenemo que irnos-decia seriamente pero denotaba gran depresión en su voz

Miku:-sorprendida-que?

Rin:nuestro clan va a reunirse en unos días en una ciudad cercana a corea del sur.

Miku:-atonita a mas no poder-QUEEE? Tan lejos?

Ambos asinteron.

Miku:pero… no quiero que se vayan-decia tristemente

Sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Miku: y… cuando-decia con dificultad, al borde del llanto-cuando van a volver?

Rin:-bajo levemente la cabeza y dijo susurrando-nunca

Miku sintió que su mundo se hundía en la inmensa miseria de la depresión. Sus mejores amigo se irían para ya no volver. El único chico que le habia gustado mas que cualquier otro, se iba a ir para siempre.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el joven lobo decidió cortarlo

Mikuo: vamos, te voy a llevar a casa-decia dándose la vuelta e inclinándose un poco para que ella pudiera subirse a su espalda.

Ella volteó a ver a ambos vampiros y los abrazo fuertemente, ellos correspondieron al abrazo.

Len: te vamos a extrañar mucho

Rin: a vos y a gumi-decia abrazandola

Miku: yo también

Cuando se separa, sube a la espalda del joven peliaqua y se van.

Los gemelos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Rin:esto es muy devastador para el pobre mikuo

Len:-suspira-si… el lo va a sufrir mas que nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikuo corria rápidamente, sosteniendo con cuidado a su amiga, ya que no quería ni siquiera rozar sus heridas.

Cuando llegaron, el escalo hasta la ventana de ésta, la abrió y se metió dentro del cuarto para dejar a miku en la cama.

Él se sento a su lado. Ambos quedaron en silencio, como si no tuvieran nada que decir en ese momento.

mikuo:-mirando para otro que… esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos…

miku:-baja la mirada-si…

mikuo:-la ve y la toma de la mano-quiero que me prometas una cosa….

Miku:-lo mira intrigada

Mikuo:no me olvides por favor-decia con gran tristeza, una lagrima caía sobre sus mejillas.

Miku solto la mano del joven y seco sus lagrima con ésta, de forma delicada.

Miku:nunca lo voy a hacer-decia sonriéndole de forma tierna-siempre voy a recordar como me molestabas todo el tiempo, los ruidos por la noche, tu esquizofrenia, tu miedo a los rayos y los truenos, tus orejas de perro-se rie levemente-pero sobre todo, voy a extrañar tus apariciones en momentos inoportunos.

Mikuo sonrio ampliamente, abrazo a su amiga y se levanto, dispuesto a irse. Pero ella lo detuvo.

Miku: antes de que te vayas-dijo deteniéndolo-puedo darte un regalo?

Mikuo:eh?-decia confundido

Miku:es un recuerdo-decia penosa y avergonzada-para que tenas de mi.

Mikuo:-asiente con la cabeza-esta bien…

Él se sienta nuevamente sobre la cama

Miku:pero primero quiero que cierres los ojos

Mikuo obedece y cierra sus ojos.

La peli aqua se acerca silenciosa y lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Lo mira fijamente, inspeccionando que él no este espiando.

**Miku p.o.v.**

Lo iba a extrañar demasiado como para no animarme a hacerlo. Lo deje pasar varias veces y me costo admitirlo…

Pero estoy decidida a hacerlo.

Tome rápidamente su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso tierno, cerrando los ojos. tal y como quise hacerlo desde que acepte lo que sentía. Le gustara o no, seria lo único que podría y quería hacer para que él no me olvidara.

De verdad lo amo.

**Mikuo p.o.v.**

Miku me dijo que cerrara los ojos, porque el regalo era sorpresa. Realmente quisiera poder estar mas tiempo con ella.

No voy a volverla a ver, y lo peor de todo es que no tengo el valor para expresarle lo que en verdad siento por ella.

Desde que fue ese incidente…

La extrañe demasiado.

Recuerdo que estaba acorralándola, y que luego intento saltar hasta donde estaba ella, pero en el momento en que caía del escenario, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Alcé rápidamente una mano para alcanzarla pero fue inútil, no pude salvarla, y por mi culpa termino en el hospital.

Desde ese entonces no volvi a sentirme feliz. Sabiendo que yo era el culpable de eso. Pero cuando la vi en el bosque, realmente quede sorprendido y feliz de que estuviera con vida todavía.

En fin…

Todo estaba en silencio, escuche sus pasos, como si estuviera acercándose, pero no creo…

En un momento, todo era tranquilo, pero en otro, sentí que algo suave y húmedo se presionaba contra mis labios.

Abri los ojos, y ví que miku me besaba.

Era un beso tierno.

Me sentía realmente feliz como sorprendido.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, y tuvo el valor de expresármelo.

Aun si no vuelvo a verla, jamás voy a olvidarme de ella.

Realmente la amo.

Normal p.o.v.

Cuando el beso termino, ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente, sonrojados.

Luego seabrazaron,despidiéndose.

Miku: voy a extrañarte mucho-decia

Mikuo: yo también, pero vos sabes que siempre me vas a tener a tu lado.

Miku:jeje, si… aunque no lo paresca-decia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El licántropo observo por la ventana, era momento de irse, ya que los gemelos lo esperaban para organizar todo para su viaje.

Miro una vez mas a su amiga y luego salió por la ventana, alejándose y desapareciendo en lo negro del ambiente.

Miku se acerco a su ventana, se apoyo un rato ahí, observando el exterior con gran melancolía.

Volvió a su cama, se recostó y antes de dormir susurro:

_"Hasta la ultima vez que nos veamos, mikuo…"_

_:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:_

**no puedo creerlo! termine mi primer historiaaa!-saltando de felicidad**

**todos:¬¬**

**yo:._.?que les pasa?**

**miku:mikuo y yo no nos vemos mas?**

**yo:...**

**mikuo:que pesimo final,che!**

**yo:que dijiste?-amenaza al peliaqua**

**mikuo:n-nada**

**yo:como sea¬¬**

**agradesco mucho que hayan leido y que les haya gustado mi historia...**

**y no se preocupen, voy a hacer una segunda parte. pero primero quiero seguir otras historias que tengo en mente, como la de peace maker(la cual debo seguir y hacer mas interesante¬¬), quiero hacer joker, rotten boy, grotesque romance y otros mas...**

_**gracias por leer mi historia! **_

_**saludos a todos!**_

_** \\"(^o^)"/**_


End file.
